My Secret Heart
by coveninthemurderhouse
Summary: Jessimae Miller is the daughter of a diseased mother and an abusive, alcoholic father. She's a punk rock, depressed girl who only has 2 friends, Brianna Bella and AJ Mendez. But, even those 2 can't keep the smile on her face. Nothing can make her happy in life, however, when she comes across Roman Reigns and Jon Moxley...How will her life change in an unexpected love triangle?
1. Hi I'm Jessimae

"If I ever go to Ireland, you bitches are the first to come with me, and definitely not my family!" AJ laughed as her, Brianna and Jessimae walked down the cold Cincinnati street after school. "Don't we feel lucky?" Jessimae joked. "You should! My family would kill to go to Ireland, and I'd be selfish enough to take you guys instead!" AJ stated. "The three of us going to Ireland?! Young drinking age, haunted places everywhere, sexy Irish wrestlers, I'm game!" Brianna added causing a big laughter to emerge from all three girls.

The 'three musketeers' are what they called themselves, because they've been best friends since first grade. Very original, they know, and they don't care. Jessimae Miller, AJ Mendez, and Brianna Bella were three of the closest friends anyone could ever have. No matter what they needed or wanted to talk about, they had each other's back like nobody else.

Little did the girls realize is that they were being followed down the street by three boys. "Hey sexy!" their friend Sami Callihan yelled out as he put his arm around AJ. "Ooooh I'm telling Adeline!" Brianna joked. "Go ahead! My girl likes AJ." Sami laughed, walking away from the group with AJ. "That's doesn't mean shit!" Brianna shouted running after the two. "Hey baby, wait up! I need a girl too!" Scotty shouted, also running after the bunch leaving Jessimae and his friend Jon Moxley together. It was very awkward for Jessimae to stand there with him because she never has male interactions. Seeing how his two friends were with her two friends, she could only imagine Jon was the same way. She was the type to sit at home in baggy clothes and play video games all day while flipping through pages of her comic books at the same time. There was something different about Jessimae that nobody took the time to get to know, and she was somewhat okay with that. She heard a couple stories here and there about Jon, but didn't pay much attention to them. She was the type to stay out of dramas, ignore rumors and keep to herself. "Hey." She said to him, extending her hand out for a handshake. Jon looked at her, down to her hand, then back up at her and put his hands in his pocket as if he saw nothing. He looked over at his friends joking around with the two girls in front of the café, waiting for his eyes to spot his own hot girl to take home. Jessimae just took a deep breath, rolling her eyes at his ignorance and pulled out her cigarettes and liter. Jon looked at her and was a little surprised that she smoked because she looked very innocent. A little too innocent, perhaps. "Mind if I bum one?" he asked, watching as she took a long inhale of it. Jessimae looks at him in a tad bit of a shock because of how he acted when she tried introducing herself, so she left him with a glare and a chuckle and walked off to meet up with her friends. "C'mon Jess! I have to be home in an hour!" AJ shouted. "Let's go guys, I think it's going to rain soon anyway. " Scotty said, trying to pull Sami and Jon with him. "Since when do you care about rain, dude?! You're just mad cause Brianna won't spread em' for you!" Sami laughed. "Fuck off!" Scotty shouted. "She wants me! She just won't admit it." He laughed. "I don't think she's interested in anything since Nicole died." Jon said sternly causing the two boys to look down at their feet and get quiet. Jon was a very real kid. He said what was on his mind when he wanted to whomever he wanted without hesitation. "C'mon guys, let's get a slice of pizza." Sami said as him and Scotty started walking away. Jon however, continued to stand there in the cold and looked over at Jessimae leaving with her friends. She was about a block away from him when she turned around and saw him still watching her. Now Jon felt awkward and decided to walk away himself, not too sure as to why he was staring at her.

"Hey who's that guy that was with Sami?" Jessimae asked. "Which one?" Brianna spoke up. "The one that wasn't trying to get in your pants." Jessimae giggled. "Oh that's Jon Moxley. One of the biggest players you'll ever meet." Brianna scoffed. "Why?" AJ asked. "Just…Just wondering." Jessimae whispered. "He didn't talk to you, did he?" AJ asked. Jessimae shook her head no. "Don't sweat it, Jess. That's Jon Moxley for you. It took a while for him to warm up to me." Brianna explained.

***Later on at home***

Adeline was lying on her bed reading her book when she heard soft knocking on her bedroom door. "Come in!" she shouted. Jessimae walked in quietly and sat on the edge of her older sister's bed with a curious look on her face. "What's going on sis?" Adeline asked. "What do you know about that Jon Moxley guy?" she asked quietly. "Oh Jon?! That's my boy!" she laughed. "Yeah he kind of keeps to himself around people he doesn't know, but around his friends and girls he into?...He's a fucking nutball." Adeline laughed. "Is he like that around you?" Jessimae asked. "You have no idea." She laughed. "Why do you want to know?" Jessimae looked down at her thumbs. "Just wondering, because I met him today and he was kind of rude." She chuckled. "That's Jon for you. Like I said, he's like that around new people." Adeline explained. Jessimae got up to go into her own room when her sister stopped her. "Hey, Jess! If you're somehow interested…Don't bother, because he's one of the biggest whores in Ohio." She chuckled. "Oh I'm not interested…Just curious about him…he's quite the mysterious type." Jessimae whispered. Adeline sat up and grabbed her TV remote as she laughed at her sister's last comment. "Yeah, real mysterious…and by the way, dad's coming home soon so I wouldn't come out of that room if I were you." She said quietly. "Yeah, I know the drill…Addy, how come you don't help me?" she asked. Adeline threw her remote down and looked at her sister intently. "What _can_ I do Jess?" She whispered. Jessimae looked down at her feet and thought about it for a second, realizing that there really was nothing Adeline could do about her father's daily punishments and physical abuse to her. For some reason, Adeline was the favorite to her father and was treated like a princess. She got no abuse, great stuff, and there was always a smile on her father's face when she was around. However, her father was different with Jessimae. He told her almost every day how much he hated her and she was a 'piece of shit' and he should have 'convinced that dead bitch to abort her'. Other than her sister and her friends, there was no such thing as love to Jessimae since her mother past away five years ago. "You're right…sorry." Jessimae whispered, and then walked out of her sister's room and hid for the rest of the night in her own.

***THE NEXT DAY***

It was a really cold day in Cincinnati this morning. It almost felt as if it were going to snow to Jessimae as she walked to school. She really wished that she had AJ and Brianna to walk with her. Although, her father's anger left her leaving quite a bit late today. While watching the ground the entire time she walked to school with her mind constantly asking 'why me?' She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings and the next thing she knew is she was on the ground holding the back of her head. "Shit I'm sorry." A deep voice said extending his hand out to hers. She was far too frightened to even look up and see who she had she had bumped into, though she felt like she knew because the voice sounded awfully familiar. Jessimae looked up only to see Jon Moxley standing over her waiting for her to take his hand. Finally, she did just that, and was brought back to her feet only to get a better look at those beautiful blue eyes looking down at her. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded her head, still not being able to find any words to say to this boy. "Um...Sorry about that. I um…was lost in thought." She explained. "You seem like the type to do that a lot." He chuckled. Jessimae gave him a weak smile and brushed passed him to continue her walk to school. "Hey, wait up sweet cheeks!" he called out, making her heart stop for a second. "Why are you so late to school?" he asked. Now her heart felt like it came to a complete stop because of his question. "Um…Family issues. I had some things to work out." She mumbled. "May I ask the same question?" she spoke up. "Oh this is nothing new. I fucking hate school so I go in whenever I feel like it." He laughed. "Then why go at all?" she smirked. "I wouldn't if I wouldn't get fines and arrests for it." He replied. She tried to forget about their encounter yesterday and start over beings that he was being nice to her. Yesterday must've been a shitty day for him as well. Jessimae then remembered everything her sister told her about this kid and became uncomfortable all over again. Jessimae wasn't mean at all, she was just picky with who she associated herself with. "So what's your name?" he asked. "Um…Jessimae." She mumbled while pulling her cigarettes out. "Want one?" she offered. "Oh so now you want me to have one?" he laughed while taking one. "Well, I thought I'd be polite this time beings that you're being polite to me now." She said rolling her eyes. "Chill out sweet cheeks! I'm not really the comforting type of guy when it comes new people." He smirked, trying to make her feel better. "I'm still new to you." She shot. "Well everyone's new to someone at some point, but everyone has to warm up some way, sweet cheeks." He said putting his arm around her. "Yeah um…what makes you want to warm up to me?" she asked, pulling his arm from around her. "Why're you being so bitchy? I'm being nice here and that's not common Jess." He snapped. "And that would be the thing. Look Jon, I'm being honest here, I've heard some crazy shit about you from some people, I know how you are and you're not even getting a finger near my belt let alone unzipping my jeans…by the way, my name is Jess_imae_, not Jess." She shot, even though she had lied about hearing crazy stories about him. Jon looked at her completely shocked at what just came out of her mouth and steps a couple inches from her face. "You have no idea…who I am sweetheart." then walks in the other direction. Jessimae was left confused, not knowing if she pissed him off or not, even though she kind of didn't care.

"Hey baby!" Adeline shouted, when she saw her boyfriend Sami standing at his locker. He turned around only to get jumped on by her and get kisses all over his face. The jocks that walked by just laughed at him while watching the show Adeline put on. "C'mon Adeline! You can do better than tubby over here!" The big jock, Mike shouted. "Yeah, can you believe this kid wanted to be on the wrestling team?" the other jock, Jake added making all the boys to laugh and Sami turn red. Adeline Miller was one of the prettiest girls in school. All the boys wanted to be with her and the girls wanted to be her. Everyone was shocked that she started dating one of the 'school losers' Sami Callihan, and three years later, they're relationship is still talked about to this day. "Hey assholes! I understand you're jealous because I don't want to be with you, but that doesn't mean you can act like dicks to my boyfriend! Now get the fuck out of our faces so we can finish making out!" She shouted. With that, the jocks walked away from the two and proceeded on with their previous conversation. "You okay?" she asked him. Sami was a little hesitant at first, but brought his strength back up and gave Adeline a long kiss. "Yeah, I'm fine baby. It's impossible to not be with you standing in front of me." He smirked, earning another kiss from her. Adeline looked over to see Jessimae standing at her locker putting her books away, and decided she was going to go over and talk to her because she never gets any attention at school. "Hey sis!" she shouted while giving Jessimae's butt a good pinch, causing the girl to jump nearly jump out of her shoes. "Fuck Addy! What are you doing?!" she yelled. "Why so jumpy?" Sami laughed. "I'm just fucking with ya, sis!" Adeline chuckled while fixing Jessimae's hair. "Well, I don't think you idiots are funny at all." Jessimae said sternly. "Yeah, you idiots aren't funny at all!" a voice mocked from next to her. They looked over and saw Jon standing next to Jessimae with a smirk on his face. Jessimae rolled her eyes and turned back over to her locker. "Chill girl! I was just playing." Jon said to her. "Leave her alone, Jon. She's had a rough morning." Adeline stated as Jessimae's eye started to well up. She was thankful no one could see her. "I'll show you a rough morning!" Jon laughed as he pushed Sami into Adeline in a playful manor, making the two bump into Jessimae and knocking her books to the floor. "Jon you're such a dick!" Adeline laughed as she pushed him back. Jessimae didn't find this situation to be funny at all as she bent down to gather her books and papers. It actually caused her depression to get a little worse because she constantly felt like all the negative in the world fell on her shoulders. *Why do I always get picked on? Why do I get beat? Why don't guys like me? What makes my sister so perfect?* were the thoughts that ran through her head almost every single day. While Jessimae was getting her books, her sweatshirt sleeve when up a little bit and Jon and Sami noticed fresh bruises in the shape of what looked like fingers were tightly wrapped around her little wrist. Adeline saw their faces when they saw it and did anything she could to get their minds off it. "Alright, we're going to be late boys! Let's get to homeroom!" Adeline shouted with a fake smile. Jon and Sami walked away with her, but while they started a new conversation about cars, Adeline turned around and made her way back to her sister. "Hey, cover those up better. Who knows what will happen if dad gets a call from the school, Jess." She whispered in her ear, and walked back to her friends. She continued to pick up her papers when she saw three sets of high heels in front of her. Jessimae stood up after she finally got all of her papers and was face to face with the three meanest girls of the school: Ashley, Maria, and Kristina. "Awe, she's crying Ash!' Kristina teased. "Yeah, there's a fucking shock." Ashley laughed. "Leave me alone I'm not in mood." Jessimae mumbled. "Oh but we are, sweetie!" Maria spoke up. Just as the girls were about to walk away, Ashley smacked her papers back down to the floor. "You dropped something." She whispered sadistically. "Better hurry! You don't want to be late for homeroom!" Kristina giggled. With that, the three girls finally walked away. Jessimae couldn't hold it back anymore, and began to break down right there in the middle of the hallway as she picked her papers back up. "Hey, don't worry about those bitches. They pick on you because you make it easy for them." A deep voice said next to her. She was afraid at first, but finally had the courage to look over to see who it was and she was immediately shocked to see it was the star quarterback of the football team, and most popular kid in school, Roman Reigns. "Um...what do you mean?" she asked, even though she knew exactly what he was talking about, but those were the only words she could find for him. "What I mean is, they're covering up their own insecurities, and that's why they pick on you. They see that you're more insecure and quiet about everything than they are so they attack you to make themselves feel better. So don't show them that anything bothers you, and they'll leave you alone." He stated, handing her a stack of her papers that he picked up for her. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She whispered walking away. "Hey, what's your name? I haven't seen you before." He said before she could get too far. She slowly turned around. Not believing this was happening. "Jessimae, Jessimae Miller." She said softly. "Oh, you're Adeline's sis, huh?" he asked. Once again, Adeline got in the way of another moment in her life, because she's the beautiful, funny and outgoing one. "Um…yeah." She said, finally walking away. Roman was left standing there very confused as to why she was brushing him off the way she did. He was just trying to be friendly to a girl he saw was being bullied. However, maybe that was just her problem; she was still upset with how she was being treated by those girls. He knew he shouldn't over-think it. Roman was a senior and knew how tough high school could be for a girl, even though he wasn't one, but he was very observant. So he left it at that theory, and walked to his homeroom.

***AFTER SCHOOL***

"C'MON TEAM! LET'S GO! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" Coach Fisher shouted to the football team as they made their way out into the field for the big game tonight. "Why the hell are these refreshment stands so fucking long?!" AJ moaned. "Cause fat asses like you can't go through a football game without eating everything!" Brianna joked. "Well, when you watch big sweaty boys tackling each other all night, nachos are needed." AJ joked. "That made no sense at all." Jessimae chuckled. "Hey stranger!" A familiar voice called out. The three girls looked over to see Roman and his best friend Tyler Black approaching them. "Hey Ro! Why aren't you on the field?" AJ asked. "They chased us off cause it's still wet from this morning's rain. We'll be back on after they're done with the jet dryers." He replied looking over at Jessimae. "What's going on, girl?" he asked with that heart melting smirk that any girl would die to get. "Hey…um…" Jessimae tried to get something out, but was rudely interrupted by the three dreadful attention whores of the school. "Hey Roman! Oh em gee! You're going to do so great tonight!" Ashley said, rubbing all over him. "What are you doing talking to these losers for?" Kristina asked, directing her comment towards Brianna, AJ, and Jessimae. "C'mon guys, be nice." Roman said sternly. "Yeah whatever, we have some questions about football." Maria said in a seductive voice while dragging Roman and Tyler away. Jessimae looked down at the ground in an almost devastating manor, because of how she gets treated daily when she's such a good person. When she looked up, she noticed Roman turned around and looked at her one last time before he had to get back on the field. "Those bitches are going to get rocked one day." Brianna said, giving them a dirty look as they cheered on Roman and Tyler. "AJ MENDEZ! YOUR NACHOS AND PRETZELS, DARLING!" the elderly woman running the refreshment stand called out, drawing the girls out of their thoughts. "C'mon girls, let's go find a good seat in the stands before they fill up." Brianna stated.

As the girls were enjoying their food and making fun of the other team for losing horribly, they were unexpectedly accompanied by Sami, Jon, Scotty, and Adeline. "Brianna, my girl! What's going on baby?" Scotty shouted, flopping down next to her and putting his arm around her. "Will you ever give up Scotty?" she laughed as she moved closer to him. Brianna and Scotty had a very questionable relationship. Nobody could tell if they were going to end up together or not. She had fun messing with Scotty though, because he didn't take things to heart like most guys would when she fucked with him. "I'm going to get another soda." AJ laughed at the chaos that was going on around her with all her friends. "I'm coming too!" Brianna said getting up. "Oh you know I'm coming after that ass!" Scotty yelled, chasing Brianna and AJ down the bleachers like a mad man. Sami and Adeline have been long gone now to go make out under the stands; so of course, it was Jessimae and Jon that were left. "You want a cigarette?" he offered. She looked over at him and cocked her eyebrow. "You do realize that we're on school grounds." She stated. "Yeah, so what?" he chuckled. "I don't see any teachers here, no kids, all the school officers are under the bleachers trying bust the kids for drugs and shit." He explained. Jessimae cracked a smile at him and took the cigarette out of his hand and began to light it. "So what's going on in the life of Jessimae?" he asked, causing her to take a deep inhale to her cancer stick. "Not a goddamn thing." She sighed. "I don't believe that." He smirked. "Well believe it, because there's nothing exciting about this girl." she whispered. "Could've fooled me." He added. Jessimae looked at him and smirked. She thought he was a good looking kid, and had a nice body. Although, she wasn't going push anything with this kid, because not only did she know that she didn't have a chance with him because she was the 'school loser', but she didn't want to date a womanizer. "TOUCHDOWN!" the football announcer shouted into the mic. Jessimae looked down at the field and saw that Roman had made a touchdown as she watched him showboat with his teammates. Then, the unexpected happened to her that very moment. Roman looked up at the bleachers at her, as if he knew exactly where she had been sitting all along and smiled at her along with a wave. Jessimae was a little freaked out at first, because she didn't know if it was directed towards her or not. She knew Roman and Jon didn't know each other, and there was nobody else sitting around them except for some parents. *Is he seriously waving at me?! Why would Roman Reigns be waving at _me_ of all people at this football game?!* She ranted to herself. She looked back down at Roman after searching every direction for a pretty , popular girl that he was most likely waving to, and he just laughed and pointed at her lipping "Yes, you!" and waved again. Jessimae slowly cracked a smile and her cheeks turned two shades of red as she waved back to the star quarterback. Jon looked at Roman, then back at Jessimae and saw the strong smile on her face as she watched Roman get back to the game. He cocked his eyebrow as to what was going on here. "You got something going on with Roman Reigns?" he asked, interrupting her moment. "Me? God no!" she laughed. "You sure? I just watched your heart skip a few beats." He teased, making her eyes roll. Suddenly, Jessimae looked down by the refreshment stand and saw Ashley, Maria, and Kristina looking up at her and whispering. They must have noticed Roman waving to her and got jealous because no attention was going to them. When she saw that they were making their way up to the bleachers, she grabbed Jon's wrist and looked at his watch. "Oh wow! Is it nine o'clock already? I have to leave." She said in a hurry, getting more and more nervous with how much closer the girls were getting. "Jessimae, the game just started! Why are you leaving!?" he shouted. "I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow, Jon." She yelled, running down the bleachers. It was pretty dark out, and Jessimae wasn't complaining about that being she was in all black and it's harder to see her. During the walk Jessimae couldn't help but get the feeling that somebody was following her the entire time, but she was too scared to look back. About five more minutes into the walk a figure jumps out of the bushes next to her and scared the living hell out of her. There were three girls laughing at her scared reaction and now Jessimae was even more terrified, because she knew exactly who they were. To add to that, it was freaky how fast they caught up to her when she left the game. "I scare ya, bitch?" Kristina smirked. "Would ya look at this? The little gothic freak thinks she has a chance with Roman Reigns!" Ashley laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Jessimae mumbled. "Really? It's not often that we see a smile like that come across your ugly face." Maria added. "Yeah um, last time I checked Roman isn't interested in bitches that look like Jack Skelington!" Ashley teased. "Then ask the boy that was waving to me earlier and not you! Looks like someone's jealous!" Jessimae shouted, finally having enough of these girls. Out of nowhere, Jessimae was pushed to the ground by one of the girls. "Listen bitch, Roman…has all the company he needs. We, pretty girls, can give him whatever his heart desires, and you? You just stick to that pathetic trash Jon Moxley, and your little Dragon Ball-Z shows and childish comic books or whatever it is you do, loser!" Ashley said when she knelt down to her level. "I don't know what makes you think a buff; hot boy like Roman would want a scrawny albino, bitch like you anyway!" Maria added. "What makes you think anything is happening with us! We're just friends" Jessimae shouted only to get slapped across the face. "Watch who you're talking to!" Ashley shouted back. "HEY! Get the hell away from her!" a deep voice shouted. It was too dark outside for Jessimae to see who it was, but she had a pretty good idea judging by the voice. "Awe, you helping your little girlfriend Moxley? Or are you just out scoping out for nighttime whores so you can pleasure yourself like the miserable shit you are?!" Kristina blurted out. "No, I'm helping an innocent girl from a bunch of dumb sluts who are so full of themselves it's not even fucking funny." Jon stated. "Now even though my new year's resolution was to stop putting my hands on girls, I don't think it does a bad thing to cheat on that a tad bit don't ya's think?" He added. "You're a freak!...Both of you!" Ashley shouted, gathering her girls and going back to the football game. "You okay?" Jon asked, helping Jessimae up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Um…thank you." She whispered. "Those girls have been like that since eighth grade." He said. "Yeah, I know." She mumbled, brushing past him and walking home. "Wait up, Jess!" He yelled, causing her to stop and give him a glare. "Jessimae." she said sternly. "Sorry, Jess_imae_. Where you going?" he asked. "Um…home." She whispered, not sure as to why he would ask her that. "Why are you going home?" he asked. "Well, its nine-thirty at night, I get abused by three girls..." She couldn't finish her sentence and started to break down. Jon actually felt sorry for a girl for once and debated this thought running through his head for a second, but came to the realization that it was the right thing to do. With that, Jon slowly walked over to Jessimae and pulled her in for a hug. He felt very awkward, because it was 'hit it and quit it' with Jon. Never has he showed this type of affection to a girl before. Honestly, it didn't feel too bad to him to make her feel better. "Well come back to the football game with me. That boredom and misery will wear right off." He smirked down at her. "Jon, I don't know…" she said with her face in his chest. "Please? All my friends ditched me and I don't want to go home yet." He pleaded. There was no way Jessimae could say no to those beautiful blue eyes and those deep dimples. "Okay, okay! Let's go!" she chuckled. "Sweet!" He shouted.

When they arrived back at the football game, AJ, Brianna, Scotty, Adeline and Sami were still nowhere to be found. However, there was definitely was a certain someone that Jessimae_ did_ notice right away. That would be the very muscular, sweaty, hot Samoan, Roman Reigns in the middle of the field celebrating another touchdown. She was starting to like this Roman guy. He was sweet, a gentleman, accepting to everyone and extremely hot. How could you not like this guy even if you just met him six hours ago? Even though she only had one real encounter with him, she got that feeling in her stomach when she saw that kid. Roman was the only boy she's ever met that can rock hair longer than hers. "You can't take your eyes off that boy can you?" he laughed. "You're overreacting, Jon. I just smiled at him." She chuckled. "Yeah sure, every time you look at him your heart drops to your ass." He added. "Have you been watching me?" she smirked. "So why do you wear such dark baggy clothes?" he asked, changing the subject really quick. "Cause I like the way it looks." She said sternly. "Well you look like the type to have a nice body under all that." He said earning a dirty look from her. "Yeah…I'm sure." She mumbled. "So what do you like to do in your free time?" he asked. I don't really like to do much so, video games, reading comic books, any type of astronomy that I can take in is my kind of fun." She chuckled, knowing how silly she sounded. "Well that sounds like a fucking riot." He said sarcastically. "Well I'm sure fucking everything with two sets of lips is way more fun!" she laughed. "You believe everything you hear?" he asked. "From people I trust?...Yes." she replied. "Let me tell you something Jessimae, there ain't a single soul on this fucking planet that you can trust." He stated. Suddenly, she realized that he was right when she thought of her father. The one man that a girl was to depend on growing up and he took that away from her the first time he laid a hand on her. "Yeah…I guess you're right." She whispered. "So wait a minute, Jon…You followed me?" she ask, taking a turn on changing the subject. "Well yeah, it's pitch black out and you left by yourself. This isn't a town where you should be doing that, Jessimae." He explained, lighting another cigarette. "Hey! You guys seen Sami?" Saraya, who is Sami's little sister called out to her and Jon. Jessimae noticed the looks that Jon and Saraya were exchanging to each other. "Here, let me take you to him." Jon offered, putting his arm around Saraya and walking away with her. Jessimae was pissed off now, because the only reason she came back to this football game was because Jon wanted her to. Now that the hot little sister of his best friend comes over, he leaves without saying anything to her with a girl that he's made quite obvious that he has a history with. There was no sign of AJ or Brianna anywhere in this game and that made Jessimae feel even more like shit, because she constantly felt like nobody liked her or wanted to be around her. Just as she was turning around to walk home, she was unexpectedly stopped by someone. "Where you going?" Roman called out leaning on the gate that divided that field and the outside ground during half time. She couldn't help but drool over how hot he looked when he was sweaty and out of breath. "I'm uh…I'm going home." She said quietly. "So soon? The game's not even over." He smiled. "It's just getting cold and I got ditched by everyone so…yeah." She replied. "Ah, I'm sorry. You want to hang out after the game?" he asked. As excited and beyond surprised as she was that Roman Reigns just asked _her_ to hang out with him after the game, she just didn't feel right doing it. "As great as that sounds…I'm afraid I have to get home, Roman." She stated. His eyes didn't leave her at all while they were talking, and Jessimae didn't know if she should be nervous or flattered. "Another time?" he asked. Jessimae cracked a smile at him, which is very rare from her. "Yeah…Another time." She replied, and with that, she was on her way home. "REIGNS! HALF TIME'S OVER! BACK ON THE FIELD!" Coach Fisher shouted. Jessimae did not realize that Roman was still watching her until she was as far as the eye can see.


	2. I Do Care About You

"JESSIMAE! JESSIMAE! GET IN HERE GIRL, I NEED ANOTHER BEER!" her drunken father shouted from downstairs. "I'm…I'm coming!" she shouted back. When she got downstairs, the sight of the fat, drunken, slob on the recliner wasn't the least bit surprising to her. She's not too sure what happened in the head of her father when her mom died. He used to be such a loving man a while back…kind of like he is to Adeline now. However, after her mother lost her battle to breast cancer, it was a whole new direction in her dad's life. So far, she's gone to school with bruises, cuts and even some broken fingers at some points over the years. "Here" She whispered, handing him his sixth beer. Suddenly, as Jessimae was going to walk away, she felt a large beefy hand grab her tiny wrist. She turned around to see her dad looking at her with such evil in his eyes that it made her heart jump. "Bitch, you ever yell at me like that again, I'll bash that ugly face in." he threatened. "Dad, I was just answering you when you called me." She whispered. "You talking back to me girl?!" he shouted, now getting up off the chair. "No! Dad I was…" her statement was cut off by a hard push that sent her flying over the coffee table. When Jessimae got back up, she glanced in the mirror next to the TV and saw blood trickling down her face. She couldn't take any more from her dad tonight so she bolted out of the house when she saw he was walking over for more. "YOU GET BACK HERE LITTLE GIRL!" he yelled as she ran down the front steps.

It was starting to rain which added to the dark misery that Jessimae was dealing with right now. She didn't bring anything to clean the blood off her face, and what made it worse is that it didn't stop bleeding. The blood was down to her neck now and she came to the conclusion that there was a glass vase that was on the table that she hit. Jessimae didn't know where she was going at this point. She just started walking, hoping that she wouldn't run into Ashley, Kristina, or Maria at some point. AJ and Brianna live too far away for her to stop at their places so she just felt completely screwed. She was quietly singing a song to herself as she made her way to the park when she noticed headlights slowly trailing her. Jessimae turned around and squinted through the rain and fog to see what was going on and noticed who was driving the vehicle. Roman Reigns started waving her down with a look of worry, but somewhat of a smile on his face. "Hey! What are you doing out here?" he leaned over and called through the passenger window. "Um…just going for a walk." She mumbled. "In this?! And what the hell happened to your face, Jessimae?!" He asked, now _very_ worried. There was no way she could tell Roman or anyone about the abuse by her father so she always had to come up with some lame, ordinary excuse that made her look even more like a loser. "I fell down a hill earlier and uh…hit my head on a rock." She falsely explained. "Well come on in." He offered. Jessimae was a tad bit hesitant with his offer, because not only was he a stranger to her, but Roman was the most popular kid in her school. To Jessimae, it was odd that he was being so nice and accepting to her, and she wasn't too sure if she could trust him, but, then again, it could be her own insecurities and stereotypes getting the best of her. She slowly opened his door and sat down in the nice seat feeling extremely awkward and way out of place. He reached over and opened the glove box and pulled out a mini first-aid kit. "Well, I guess we should clean you up." He chuckled. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she finally blurted out. Roman looked at her and was somewhat shocked at her question and the way she spoke. "Why?...Am I not allowed to be?" he asked. "Roman, let's be real here. You're the most popular kid in school. Not one person that you hang out with knows who I am, but you're in a rush to talk to me at your games, pick me up off the road, and be incredibly nice to me. What have I done to make you want to talk to a loser like me?" she asked, trying to fight the tears welling up in her eyes. Roman just smirked at her and lightly grabbed her chin with his two fingers and began wiping the alcohol pad over her cut causing her to wince from the burn. "First of all, you're not a loser Jessimae. Don't talk about yourself like that, because the _'most popular kid in school'_ is telling you that you're definitely not. Just because you keep to yourself, you're quiet and don't do what most idiotic high schoolers do, doesn't make you a loser. Second, I don't know what type of boy you assume I am, but I don't look down on anyone in this world. Believe that or not, but I wasn't raised that way, Jessimae." He stated, sort of making her like him a tad bit more and actually making her slightly smile. Especially at the fact that, as he was cleaning her cut, he couldn't stop taking a good look in her eyes every now and then. "Wow, that's um…very different, Roman. I like that, though." She smirked. Roman pulled back onto the road and began driving around town, not going anywhere specific. "Yeah, I really can't stand mean people at all. There's no point to it…even if you have your own insecurities, find another vice. That's why I can't stand those three girls that were picking on you at the game. What are their names again?" he asked. "Oh, Ashley, Kristina, and Maria." She mumbled in disgust. "Yeah, them! God, those girls are obsessed with me." He chuckled. "So why do they pick on you all the time?" he asked. She looked down at her twiddling thumbs. "Like you said, just…an easy target, I guess…" she whispered, feeling her head where Roman stuck the band aid. He looked over at her and sighed. Roman couldn't stand when people were so hard on themselves in life when they didn't have it all as bad as they think. He stopped the car in a McDonald's parking lot and turned the car off when he reached over and pulled the mirror down above the semi frightened girls head. "Jessimae, I want you to take a good look in that mirror and tell me what you see." He said sternly. She looked over at him completely shocked. *What's he a fucking psychiatrist now?!* She thought to herself. "I don't understand Roman…what do you mean?" she fake smirked. There was nothing Jessimae wanted more than to get out of this car right now. If she wanted to do this, then she'd go to the guidance counselor at school. "What's not to understand about this? Just do it." He chuckled. After a few minutes of deep thought, Jessimae realized that Roman truly is no harm to her. Ever since he met her, he's been nothing but kind to her. Not only that, but he just got done saying that he practically accepts everyone in his life so why shouldn't she trust him? She let out a deep sigh and looked at herself in the tiny mirror which happened to be very hard for her to do. "What do you see?" he asked. "I see…Jessimae Miller." she whispered, being a smart ass about the situation. "C'mon!" he laughed. "In all seriousness, what do you see?" he added. "Um…I see a 17 year old girl…who is not the prettiest girl in town…um, who really needs to put a brush to her hair right now." She chuckled. "See that's your problem Jessimae! You point out all your flaws and things that aren't important. You can't live your life doing that. Is there anything about yourself that you _do_ like?" he asked. She looked down at her feet and knew exactly what he was talking about and didn't feel the least bit insulted either. That was her biggest problem growing up that she inherited from her mother, and it didn't help that her dad made matters worse for her. "Well, I have really white, straight teeth." She chuckled. Roman smirked and lightly shook his head. "Well I guess that's a start." He laughed. "You want to know what I see?" he asked. She shot her head over at him feeling nervous with him, but flattered that he wanted to help her. "Not really, but beings that you're going to tell me anyway, knock yourself out." She laughed. "I see a very pretty girl, who needs to stop being so hard on herself in life and is a very sweet and chill person that a guy would kill to have as his." He explained softly. Jessimae so badly wanted to believe him and be flattered and get those feelings in her stomach, but nothing was happening. She didn't believe Roman at all and she hated sugar-coating. "_Pfffffff!_" she started cracking up laughing in his face which made him cock an eyebrow. "That is such bullshit Roman!" she laughed. "Wow! That's really funny." She continued after many more minutes of hard laughter went by. "Why do you have to sugar coat everything?" she chuckled. He just sat there stunned at her reaction. It definitely wasn't what he expected from her. "You think I was just saying that? You think I would take the time to help you out of the rain, clean up your wound to lie to you like that?" he asked in such a serious tone that it just about frightened Jessimae. "No…I, I guess not." She mumbled into a straight face.

Roman started the car and got back on the road, following Jessimae's directions back to her house. When he reached her driveway, he saw the terrified look on her face as she was looking up at her house, not knowing what kind of beating she was going to walk in on this time. "You okay?" he asked, interrupting her horrific thoughts. "What!?" she quickly replied. "You just look a little worried, you okay?" he asked again. She took one last look at her house and nodded her head 'yes' before trying to get out of the car. "Jessimae, wait!" he called out. She turned back around and looked at Roman with a look of mixed emotions. "I didn't mean to upset you or make you feel uncomfortable at all earlier." He stated. "It's okay…you were just trying to help." She forced a smile, earning one from him as well. "There's another step up." He chuckled. "What do you mean?" she whispered. "You're a very understanding person." He replied. Jessimae gave him one last big smile, which was actually real this time, and finally left the cute boys vehicle.

Jessimae made it to her front door and noticed there were no lights on in the house which relieved her to know that her father went to bed, or he passed out from drinking too much and Adeline had to shut everything off -which is typical. She slowly opened the door to see her dad in the dark snoring up an earthquake on the recliner. While tip-toeing past him, her foot got caught on the PlayStation cord and she pulled it right off the table, instantly waking her father. Jessimae never wanted to punch herself so hard before in her life. "That you Jess?" he mumbled. She let out a loud sigh, knowing that she was going to get punished for running out of the house tonight. "Yeah, I'm home now." She whispered as her dad was getting up and approaching her.

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

"Hey, Jess! You got some mascara I can borrow? I'm all out." Adeline asked walking into her sister's bathroom. "Jesus Christ." She whispered, when she saw her younger sister's black eye from last night. "Is that uh…from whom I think it is?" she added. Jessimae turned around and gave her sister a look as if saying: _"What do you think?!" _"Sorry, um…where did you go last night?" Adeline asked. "I took a walk around town with a bloody forehead while you were safe in your bed, and getting fed a delicious hot meal, and enjoying life." Jessimae snapped, storming out of the bathroom and grabbing her bag to leave. Adeline was left there to sink in what was just said to her. There was no arguing with her about it, because Jessimae was right. Adeline was favorited by her father for some reason as Jessimae was left to not even have the slightest bat of an eyelash by her father when she did something good in school, or changed her hair style or anything. There was no getting through to her father that Jessimae was a human being with feelings just like her, because he looked at her as a punching bag to get his feelings out from all he went through in his life. Which, compared to most people, really wasn't all that bad…he was just an asshole.

The loud bell ringing drew Jessimae out of her thoughts as she walked down the school hallway. Her mind was so full that she excluded all her colleagues and teachers out of her surroundings. As she was rooting through her locker to make her way to homeroom, she felt a finger tapping her shoulder. Immediately, she knew who it was without even looking at them. "Sup stranger!" Jon shouted. "Why are you yelling?" she moaned. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, surprised at her reaction to see him. "Nothing, Jon. I'm fine." She mumbled, grabbing her text book and walking away. "Hey! What's wrong with you?" he yelled after her. Suddenly she felt his hand go into hers and spin her around really quick so she'd stop ignoring him. "What's your…." Jon stopped in mid-sentence when he saw her big black eye from her father. "What the hell happened to you?!" he panicked. "I'm fine, Jon." She mumbled, trying to tug her hand away. However, Jon kept his grip strong. "I didn't ask if you were fine, Jessimae. Now what happened to you?" He asked sternly. "Adeline and I were messing around last night. She accidently hooked me. Now I got to get to home room." She said hesitantly, pulling her hand away from Jon. Of course, Jon didn't believe a word she said because he knew Adeline would never be that rough with her baby sister. He could do nothing but shrug it off, and walk away though.

Jessimae was completely out of it during homeroom. She couldn't stop feeling sorry for herself that she couldn't get anything she wanted and that she was nothing but a failure…in her mind. Not to mention that she was getting every pair of eyes staring daggers at her bruised face. It was bad enough that she was a loser in school, but now showing up with a big black eye made her look even more bad. All she could do to make herself feel better right now was to bury her face in her arms for the next fifteen minutes of homeroom and pretend she was somewhere else. Although, her happy thoughts didn't last long when she felt a hand pat the top of her head in a joking manner. Jessimae didn't dare to lift her head, because she knew it was some girl doing her daily dose of picking on Jessimae Miller. "Hey you." A deep voice said softy above her. She lifted her head to match the face of the familiar voice and unexpectedly caught sight of Roman standing next to her. "Hey Roman." She whispered in a voice that was almost excited to see him, but incredibly nervous at the same time. "What happened to you!?" he whispered, wide-eyed and grabbing her chin to get a better look. "Nothing, my sister accidently hooked me last night when we were fooling around." She lied. Roman cocked his eyebrow at her. "Sweet little Adeline did _that_?" he asked suspiciously. Jessimae just nodded nervously when she could tell that Roman did not believe her statement. "Damn." He chuckled. "Why are you here?" she asked. Roman's homeroom was on the other side of the school, so Jessimae was a little confused as to why he was in her room, AND talking to _her._ "You remember when Jack and Titus got into a fight in here the other day?" he asked. Jessimae nodded with a smirk. How could she forget _that _fight?! "Well, to keep the peace in this crazy ass room, they switched me and Titus's homeroom. So I'm here now." He smiled. Jessimae kind of felt a little excited because he showed her that he truly wanted to be her friend. "Anyways, how were you last night when you got home? I didn't weird you out or anything right?" he asked, taking a seat next to her. "No, not at all. It actually um…made me feel better in a way." She smirked, this time telling him the truth, for once. "Oh yeah? How so?" he asked. Jessimae took a deep breath and let him know exactly how she felt last night. "Well, it showed me that at least someone other than my sister cares about me…I guess. I mean, from what I saw it looked like you cared, I know you don't know me personally but…" she was cut off. "You're right. I do care." He whispered, smirking. She couldn't help but stare into his beautiful grey eyes. It amazed her that this kid, the most popular kid in school, the star quarterback, just told her that he cared about her. There were no words that were able to come out of her mouth. They just sat there staring with much wonder in each other's eyes. All of the sudden, her mind was filled with the evil voice of her father. The things he'd say to her just to get the smile off of her face. Every time she'd feel a bit of happiness, _that voice _would intrude her thoughts. She remembered when she was trying to run away to her room after a bad beating by him, and even his words were just as bad as the beatings.

X

"_You're a stupid filthy bitch Jess! Nobody likes you and nobody will ever fucking need you bitch! Every one of those cunts at school that smile to your face and act like your friends don't fucking like you either! You think you're hot shit because you get good grades and all that dumb shit! Guess what bitch!? None of that's going to matter because nobody's going to accept your little ugly worthless ass to anything cause that's exactly what you are! You're fucking worthless, bitch! You deserve every punch to that ugly ass face of yours and nobody has sympathy for you because you're fucking nothing!"_

X

"Jessimae. Jessimae!" Roman snapped his fingers in her lost face. He noticed tears welling in her eyes when she slowly looked away and started staring blankly at the floor, and he was dying to know what she was just thinking. "Hey!" He snapped once more, making her jump up and come back to reality. "Oh, sorry, I um…" she stuttered. Suddenly the first period bell rang and without hesitation or a goodbye, Jessimae was the first to be up and out of there. "Wait, Jess!" Roman called out, as he ran out of the room as well. "Hey Ro!" a voice shouted. Roman rolled his eyes in irritation when he heard Kristina's annoying mouse voice call his name. He turned around to see her, Ashley and Maria with seductive smiles on their faces. They were expecting him to be all touchy, feely with them because, well, they were hot, and he was popular. However, these three were the last things Roman wanted to deal with right now. Actually, he never wanted to deal with these three. "What do you need Kristina?" he exhaled. "Just wanted to talk, that's all. You look tense. What's wrong?" she asked, twirling her hair. Roman hated when girls tried so hard to get him. Maybe that was part of the reason he was growing on Jessimae so much. "Just…go to class guys. I got shit to do today and don't have time." He snapped, and with that, he stormed off. "What the fuck is his problem?" Ashley asked. "Not sure, but I have a feeling it has to do with that Jessimae bitch." Kristina said angrily. "It did look like he was going after her, didn't it?" Maria added. Kristina groaned, and stormed off as well while snapping her finger to order her two friends to follow after her.

Jessimae ended up at the back of the school by the dark staircase that was incredibly easy for kids to skip class, because it was the last place teachers looked. She sobbed for about two minutes with nothing but her father on her mind. She stuck her fingers in her hair and tucked her head between her knees while she cried. At this point, there was no other way out for her. Everything her father said to her, sunk in, and she felt was true. When she finally pulled herself together and was about to get up, she noticed someone move next to her. Slowly, she looked over and saw Jon sitting in the dark area under the staircase just looking at her. It was now, that she was truly creeped out by this kid. "Jon! What…what are you doing?" she stuttered. "I always come here during math class. I hate Mrs. Lange, and I hate math, so uh…here I am." He smirked. "You want to explain to me why you're here?...and crying?" He added, trying not to sound concerned, but was actually very. "Just a little upset that's all." She whispered. Jon cocked his eyebrow and just stared at her. This girl held up the biggest defense wall around people that it was unbelievable to him. Suddenly, Jon leaned over to her and grabbed her arm, and pulled her to his direction so that they were both hidden under the stairs. She was so light and easy to move that it took no effort, she just slid over. "Jon what the hell." She groaned. "What's going on with you? I really want you to talk to me." He stated, with his head practically lying on her shoulder from sliding down to meet her level. "It's just been…rough for me." She mumbled, wondering why she was all of the sudden caught up in either Jon Moxley or Roman Reigns. Jon looked at her and smiled when the light bulb went off in his head. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a rolled up sandwich bag that consisted of a joint and a lighter. "What's that?" she asked, even though she knew exactly what it was. "A little something that's going to make things…less rough." He smirked lighting the joint. "Jon! You can't do that! We're in fucking school!" she loudly whispered. "Sweet cheeks, when do you ever see any teachers come to this end of the school let alone by these staircases." He chuckled. He was right about that. Teachers pretty much abandoned this end of the school and are too stupid to realize that kids skip class there. Jon inhaled the pot and handed the joint to Jessimae. "Jon I smoke cigarettes, not pot." She giggled. "That's your problem, Jess." He whispered. "Jessimae" she glared. "_Jessimae_, you don't try anything new, adventurous, or crazy! You don't bother to create any stories that you can tell in your future." He stated. Jessimae looked at her feet and sunk in what he said, and he was right. It wasn't going to kill her to try it. She took the joint and brought it to her lips following with a big inhale. It was a little too much for her and she began coughing incontrollable. "Chill! Not so loud!" he laughed, patting her back. "With that noise, you're really going to get us caught!" he added. "Sorry!" She choked out, laughing. "I can't do that." 'Well, maybe you're not ready for the big shit. Open your mouth." He demanded. "What?" she asked surprised. "Just do it Miss Stubborn!" he said, inhaling more marijuana. She did as he said and he pulled her face over to face him. Jon leaned forward, his mouth about an inch away from hers and lightly blew the smoke in her mouth. She couldn't lie to herself, because as much as she tried not to like this kid, his mouth that close to hers made her head extremely light. "That, Jessimae, is what you call pussy pot smoking." He teased. "Not my fault my body couldn't handle it." She laughed. "Weakling." He joked. "Shut up, Moxley!" she laughed, sarcastically. "Do you come down here and smoke pot every math class?" She chuckled. "Well sometimes I bring oxycodone and shit. I ended up sleeping under these stair cases for five periods one day." He laughed. Jon and Jessimae spent the next five minutes laughing at just about everything from the high that were on. Jon slowed down his laughing and took a good look at Jessimae when he noticed something very different about her. The smile she had on her face. It was big and bright, and was not shown often. Jon admired it so much; along with the beautiful laughter that came out of it. With the attitude that this girl put on, he never thought that he was see this girl so happy before. With that being said, he really couldn't help his next step. He had no idea if it was him or the pot, but he pulled a still giggling Jessimae over to him and planted his lips firmly against hers. There was no lip movement, and no tongue. They were just stuck like that. Suddenly she pulled away after about a minute of holding the kiss and was extremely confused as to what just happened. "Jessimae, I'm…I'm sorry about that I…" he was cut off. "It's okay, Jon. I um…I need to go anyway!" she panicked and ran off, leaving Jon sitting there with his face buried in his hands. "What the fuck, Moxley!" he whispered to himself.

As Jessimae was running down the hallway, her arm was caught by Roman after he turned from the water fountain. "Where you running off to, stranger?" he asked, not being able to take his eyes off her shiner. Roman wasn't an idiot. He's been in fights and he's seen fights before. Not to mention, he knew Adeline very well, and he knew that that girl would never do damage like that to her sister, let alone in a joking manor. "Roman, I really don't have time to talk. I have to go." She said, tugging her arm away and continuing out of the school. Jessimae was starting to get annoyed that either Jon or Roman was over her shoulder now. As depressed as she got sometimes about not having as much attention as the 'pretty' girls or her sister, this was starting to get a little annoying. "Jessimae! Where are you going?!" he shouted in almost a panic when he saw she was going for the front doors. Roman was standing there completely confused and worried. He didn't know what to think of this girl and she was such a mystery to him. Suddenly, Roman felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked over, he saw Jon. This boy smelled like pot so bad that it burned Roman's nostrils. "Don't bother man. Those lips? They were already on mine. So uh, back off alright?" Jon stated with a smirk. With that, he patted Romans chest and walked away leaving Roman with a look of confusion on his face. *Why the hell did I just say that to him?! You need to put this pot away!* Jon ranted to himself up the hallway. Jon was beginning to wonder if he was sort of jealous of the connection building between Roman and Jessimae. He knew they liked each other since the football game. Never in a million years did Jon think he'd get jealous about a girl. However, now, he was starting to consider it. Roman was still standing there. Clueless as to what Jon was indicating, and how he never noticed her and Jon had a thing?!


	3. The Murder House

Two weeks had gone by since her kiss with Jon under the stairs during first period. Being a straight A student, it was easy for Jessimae to catch up on her school work that she missed while skipping class or not coming at all. Beings that all the actions going on lately, she sure as hell had been staying home a lot. Jessimae and Roman had been growing a little closer since he got switched to her homeroom. They share a lot of laughs and stories and were making it a tad bit more obvious that they liked each other. Jon on the other hand, was being neglected in a small way by her. It's not that she didn't like him, but the unexpected kiss made her feel kind of uncomfortable. With the stories she had heard about him, it kind of made her feel used and gross. Although, her mother raised her better than to judge people by what other people tell her.

It was after school and Jessimae saw Brianna and AJ running up to her. "Thanks for waiting, bitch!" Brianna joked. "Well, don't have gym for the last period of the fucking day and I won't ditch!" Jessimae laughed. "So how exactly did Addy to that to your face, doll? You never did explain that to us" AJ asked, changing the subject. "Yeah, every time we ask, you ignore us or change the subject." Brianna added. "I really couldn't tell you. It just happened so fast." She lied, keeping her eyes to the sidewalk. "At least it's almost healed." Brianna smirked. "Well, I got to go return this stupid ass book to the library. I'll call you two later so we can three-way!" AJ winked, and ran in the other direction towards the library. "So how have you been lately?" Jessimae asked a depressed looking Brianna. She was silent for a minute because she really didn't know what to say. It had been a year since Brianna lost her twin, Nikki, in a car accident. "I miss her. I really, really miss her." Brianna mumbled. Jessimae noticed her eyes welling up with tears so she thought it was smart to drop the subject. She slipped her hand into Brianna's and quietly started singing 'Boss Ass Bitch' to Brianna to cheer her up. It was her, Brianna, and AJ's song and it was certainly putting a smile on Brianna's face right now. "So what are y…" Brianna was cut off and was suddenly lifted up into the air, letting out the loudest scream. "SCOTTY! IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" she shouted. Scotty put her down and gave her a big hug in which she returned. Jessimae turned around to see Jon leaning against the light post lighting up a cigarette. "You okay?" he spoke up to her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She smirked. Jon pointed over to Brianna and Scotty, now walking to the end of the sidewalk and smiled. "Do I get one of those kinds of hugs?" He asked. Even though Jessimae ran off when Jon kissed her two weeks ago. She realized his liking for girls was a little much for 'her kind' to handle, but she couldn't deny that Jon Moxley was one hell of a dream boat with those eyes and dimples. He extended his arm out, still leaning on the post, and she walked into his body and held him tightly. She admired how much he smelled good, and little did she know that he was cherishing the vanilla sugar scent of her perfume going into_ his_ nose. Jessimae couldn't find it in her to let go of him and he wasn't complaining about that. Jon decided not to ask her why she ran off because he could tell she was a tad different. He rubbed her arm up and down and blew smoke out of his mouth while he watched Brianna and Scotty up the street. "Can I ask you a question Jessimae?" he spoke up. "Yeah sure." She whispered, now feeling very nervous, because Jon was unpredictable as hell. "Tell me something…What _really _happened to your eye?" he asked very sternly. Her lips slowly started to part and her eyes widened. *I knew it! I knew he didn't fucking believe me! What made you think he was going to believe _Adeline_ did this?! God, Jess! You're so stupid!* she ranted in her head. Jessimae went to walk away due to having a loss for words. She truly didn't know how to answer his question. However, Jon wasn't going to take being shut out again an pulled her back. "No, No, No! How'd it happen, Jessimae?" Jessimae just stared at him in disbelief. She didn't know what to do, because there was no way she was at the point where she could trust Jon with her deepest, darkest secret, and she knew that he could tell if she was lying. "Well?...You going to answer me or what?" he asked. "Jon, what do you think happened to me?" she snapped while taking a step back from him. "Honestly, I saw the finger marks on your wrists a few weeks ago. The demolished face a few times this year…and last year. Nothing to this extreme, Jess. That fear you always have in your eyes. Something tells me that you have…" Jon was cut off by Brianna just as he was about to tell her exactly what he thought. Better yet…knew. "Jessimae! C'mon! I was supposed to be home already!" she yelled, pulling Scotty's arm from around her waist. Jessimae's hand was trembling, because she knew exactly what Jon was going to say to her. She knew that he knew what was going on in her life, because of the evidence that she unintentionally revealed. She couldn't have been more grateful for Brianna's interruption. Jon was still looking at her; noticing that she was incredibly nervous. She looked back up and him and whispered: "It's Jess_imae_." With a dirty look to go with it. And with that, she walked off around the corner with her friend. "We're not done, Jessimae!" he yelled. "What's going on with her?" Scotty asked, catching back up to his friend. "I don't fully know, dude. But I got a pretty good idea." He mumbled and flicked his cigarette into the street drain.

"What's going on with you and Jon?" Brianna asked. "Nothing. Why?" Jessimae sneered. "I noticed he's different around you. He's…nice, and calm. He actually takes time to try to get to know you." She said. "He's a questionable kid, Brianna. I don't know what to tell you." She whispered. "His behavior is starting to worry me. It's not like him to be like that around girls. I mean, what I've seen him and Saraya do…what a pig." Brianna scoffed. "Jon and Saraya have a thing?" Jessimae asked. "Duh! You never see them together? I was with her last weekend and she ditched me to go with Jon. They had sex like seven times in one day. Most girls at our school haven't even had sex at _all_ yet!" Brianna stated with a disgusted look on her face. "That's um…pleasant." She rolled her eyes. It wasn't until Brianna said that when she realized how disgusting Jon was. "Hey, don't sweat it though. Looks to me like he's changing." Brianna said, smiling at herself because she couldn't believe she was serious when saying that. "Oh believe me, I'm not." Jessimae added. "Well, home sweet home." Brianna moaned. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jessimae yelled. "Alright, boo. See ya!" she shouted, going up her driveway.

As Jessimae was walking the rest of the way home, she came across the abandoned three story house at the end of the road. It was enormous and she didn't know anything about it, except the fact that everyone was terrified yet intrigued of it for some reason. Jessimae leaned on the gate out front and admired the house very much. She immediately grew attached to it for some reason and didn't want to leave. To Jessimae, there was something about this house that was screaming her name, and it just…needed someone. She was daydreaming how awesome it would be to move away from her father and live here by herself. There was no fear in her eyes about the legend this house holds from what her father has put her through, and if she did live here, nobody would bother her because of how terrified everyone was of it. She was smiling to herself when she caught herself having these ridiculous thoughts. "Hello dear." A quiet voice said behind her. Jessimae let out a small yelp and spun around to see an elderly woman dressed in an old time maid outfit. "Um…Hello, ma'am." Jessimae mumbled. "You like this house?" the woman asked with a smile. "Um, yeah I do actually. It's beautiful." She smirked up at it. "My name is Moira O'Hara. I'm a maid at this house. I've worked here since the mid 80's." The woman said, extending her hand out for a proper introduction to the young girl. "I'm Jessimae." She smiled, and politely returned the hand shake. "So who lives here now?" Jessimae asked. "Nobody. The former owners died in this house five years ago in a murder suicide. I cleaned the mess…you'd never know." Moira explained. "So no one's lived here in five years, but you still work here?" she asked. "Well, messes still come upon us either way." Moira smiled. "True. Well, I better get home now. It was nice meeting you Moira." Jessimae smiled back, picking up her book bag. "You too, dear." She replied. As Jessimae was starting to walk away, she heard Moira say her name. "Jessimae Miller?" she shouted. Jessimae spun around like a top at full speed when she heard Moira say her last name. She didn't tell this woman her full name, so how did she know? "What did you just say?!" Jessimae shot. "That man…that did that to your face?...You should probably get away from him, soon." Moira warned, and then walked into the house. Jessimae was completely stunned at what this woman just said to her. Never has she seen this woman before or even heard of her. How on earth did she know her full name AND about her father?! She couldn't take much more of today, and ran home.

It was nine at night and Jessimae was looking out her window in deep thought. She looked down she saw Adeline sitting on the patio watching the stars. Adeline jumped when she heard the door slide open behind her. She turned around to see her little sister step out and sit next to her. "You shouldn't be down here Jess. If he sees you…" Adeline was cut off. "I'm tired of hiding from him Addy. This is my house too, and I have a right to sit outside and talk to my own sister." Jessimae shot. "You're strong sis. You're really strong." Adeline smiled. "So." She added. Jessimae looked over at her and cocked an eyebrow. "…So?" she chuckled, mocking Adeline. "What were you doing at the Murder House after school?" Adeline asked. Jessimae's smiled dropped to a straight face. Just when she thought today couldn't get more confusing to her. "_Murder House_?! What the hell are you talking about Addy?" she asked. "I was at Miss. Katherine's house after school today to walk her dogs. She lives across the street from that house that you were staring at. It's known as the Murder House. You've never heard of that!?" She explained. "Why do people call it the Murder House?" Jessimae asked. "Because never has anyone lived in it where they didn't end up murdered. That house is cursed, Jess. No one's ever come out alive." Adeline stated. "Tell me more about it." Jessimae smirked, being highly intrigued by the houses history. "Well, the house was built in 1922 by Charles Montgomery. He and his wife Nora moved to that house from Philadelphia for whatever reason. They had a baby together, and not too long after that, they started an illegal abortion clinic for women who were trying to make it to the silver screen. Basically, one of the women who overcame surgery couldn't keep her mouth shut and she told her boyfriend what she did. So he broke into the Montgomery's house and kidnapped their baby, and gave him back a day later in pieces. People say, if you look in the windows of the house, you can see the spirit of Nora walking around in tears, mourning over her child. And, if you're really lucky, if you look into the basement window, you can still see Charles trying to do experiments down there." Adeline shared. Jessimae was trying to hold in the biggest laugh, but didn't succeed as she nearly choked on her cigarette from laughing so hard. "What's so funny?!" she asked, annoyed. "YOU! That story is the most bullshit story I've ever heard, Addy!" Jessimae laughed. "Let me guess! The maid that works there is a ghost too!" she mocked her sister's story. Adeline looked over at her sister and furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you didn't know anything about the house?" she asked. "I don't." Jessimae replied. "Then how'd you know about Moira O'Hara?" she asked. "What did you just say?!" Jessimae asked wide eyed. "Moira O' Hara was the maid in the mid 1980's in that house. She was caught sleeping with the mistress's husband and that got her shot her in the head. She was one of _many_ who died in that house. Including twin brothers in 1978, that gay couple five years ago, and probably a bunch more." She explained. Jessimae stared at her in disbelief. However, she didn't tell Adeline that she spoke to Moira today out front of the house. That would be the last straw for her, and Adeline would accuse her of being down right crazy. "Get your ass away from my daughter!" a deep voice yelled behind them. Jessimae turned around and saw her drunken father fuming behind her. The fact that he refers to Adeline as _his_ daughter and herself not…really struck her. "Excuse me?" she snapped without even realizing who she was talking to. "Are you questioning me, bitch?" he spat. Jessimae just stared; growing terrified to say anymore and ran in the house. "Don't' you walk away from m…" "DAD! Just stop!...Stop!" Adeline interrupted him just as he was going to follow her. "What's wrong, baby?" he whispered, shocked. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, daddy. Just…Just leave her alone." Adeline whispered, and walked in the house.

It was a Monday morning at school after a long weekend of pain and suffering for Jessimae. That was nothing new of course, but she was glad to get out of there. After she was done getting her books from her locker, she was spotted by Roman. She knew that if Roman saw her then his three stalkers would be somewhere behind him so she ran. Jessimae let out a sigh of relief when she made it to homeroom, because seeing those three girls is the last thing she needed right now. She sat down in her desk and layed her head down, which she didn't get to do very long before someone said her name. Slowly she picked her head up and saw Roman sitting next to her in his football jersey. "Hey Roman. You have a game tonight?" She asked. "Yeah, I hate having games on Mondays." He chuckled. "Your face is healing." He added. She touched her face and made a fake smile. "Yeah, thank god." She whispered. "I'll have to have a talk with Adeline about this." He laughed, trying to keep their conversation going. Suddenly, the light bulb went off in Jessimae's head when she looked at his jersey. "Why's your hand wrapped?" he asked, pointing to her left hand and interrupting her thoughts. Jessimae would never admit that her father got so drunk last night and came at her with a knife so she used her usual pathetic excuses. "I um…was helping my grandmother move and I stabbed myself with a box cutter. Nothing major, just a knick." She chuckled, holding her throbbing hand. "Damn. With that dry blood on it, doesn't really look like a knick to me." He smiled. She didn't even notice the blood coming through the band aide until he said something which made her worry that he caught her in a lie. Roman just laughed it off and respected that it was none of his business and carried on with their conversations. "So you coming to the game?" he asked with hope. "Yeah, I go to every game with Brianna and AJ." She smiled, excited at the fact that she could tell he wanted her there. "Cool, cool." He smirked. They were both kind of silent for a few minutes while the morning announcements played until Jessimae got up the courage to ask him. "So what are you doing after the game, Roman?" she nervously asked. Roman's eyes lit up when she asked him that. "Nothing, why?" he smirked. "I was um…just wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me tonight." She asked, not believing she was asking this to Roman Reigns, of all people. Little did Jessimae know that he felt like the luckiest guy on earth when she asked him this. "Did you have anything in mind?" he smiled brightly. Now she felt scared to ask him what she wanted to do, because some people may not have the same beliefs as she has and now she felt stupid. "Well, uh…I was wondering if you wanted to go…uh, to the Murder House with me tonight. I've wanted to go and my sister doesn't want to go in there and you're sitting next to me so…why not?" she smiled weakly. Roman just stared at her with a blank look. "The Murder House?" he repeated with his eyebrow cocked. *Ugh! Why did you go there Jessimae! He probably thinks I'm the stupidest girl ever for coming up with such a thing! Why not a movie or a nice walk somewhere?! UGH!* she rambled in her head. "Jessimae…I would _love_ to go explore that house with you." He smiled, causing her to take a deep breath of relief. Roman loved the fact that she was just as interested in that house as he was. He had always wanted to go into that house himself, but he, too, was afraid people would laugh at him. "Really?! You want to come? I was expecting you to laugh in my face." She chuckled. "I wouldn't do that, Jessimae," he smirked, which made her melt in her seat. "Why would you ask _me_ though? Not that I'm indicating that I don't want to go with you cause I do, but why wouldn't you go with AJ, and Brianna?" he questioned. "Do you know how fast those girls will run out if something happens?" she laughed. "True, true. I think you just want someone to protect you." He winked, completely making her heart melt. No doubt she thought Roman was insanely hot and she would love to see what those lips felt like, but his popularity overwhelmed the hell out of her. The bell rang letting them know it was time to go to first period. Roman stood up before Jessimae did and gave her a little tap on the chin with his index finger. "See you tonight, girl." He winked, and walked away. Jessimae was pretty certain that she was going to lose it if he winked at her one more time along with that touch. She couldn't help but smile from ear to ear as she watched him walk out. Jessimae was completely frozen in her seat.

"Okay, which sweatshirt should I wear? My Dragon Ball Z one, or my Ninja Turtles one?" AJ asked Brianna who was standing at her locker. "AJ, I could care less about your little kid nickelodeon outfits." Brianna moaned. "Fuck off then!" AJ scoffed. "Hurry up, third period's starting soon and you know how much I hate walking there by myself." Brianna complained. "GUYS!" a voice shouted from up the hallway. They both turned around to see Jessimae running towards them with a smile as wide as the universe on her face. That was one of the biggest smiles that either of them have ever seen on that girls face. "What's up, girl?" Brianna asked, smiling back, loving that fact that her friend looked so happy for once. "Guess who I'm hanging out with tonight?!" she excitedly whispered. "Who?!" AJ freaked. "You have to be quiet and not say anything out loud okay?" Jessimae whispered. "Okay! Just tell us!" Brianna laughed. "Roman Reigns!" She finally blurted. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" AJ asked getting wide eyed. "Dude, he's the hottest guy in the entire school…Better yet, the entire district!" Brianna said, shaking Jessimae's shoulders in excitement. "No offense, but how'd you score with someone like _that_?!" AJ laughed. "He got his homeroom changed to mine and we've become pretty cool friends since then." She replied. "That's awesome, but I thought he had a game tonight?" Brianna asked. "We're hanging out after the game." She smiled. "Oooh late night fun with Roman Reigns?" AJ winked, nudging her friend's arm. "Oh hush! It's not even like that AJ." She laughed, nudging her back. "Well, if you guys are leaving directly after the game, then you'd better find a way to distract Kristina and her skank posse because you know he's not leaving their sight. Poor guy." Brianna whispered. "Yeah, believe me. I already thought about _those_ girls." Jessimae mumbled. Suddenly, Brianna's face lit up when she saw Scotty coming up the hallway. He, alongside Sami and Jon were acting like a bunch of fools coming their way as they usually acted in school. Jessimae couldn't help but roll her eyes when Jon came walking up with his arm around Saraya's shoulders. She wasn't sure as to why she let that bother her though. She was hanging out with Roman Reigns tonight! However, she did feel a tinge of jealousy that she was trying to hide…especially from herself. Jon hadn't even noticed the three girls standing in front of them, and when he spotted Jessimae looking at him, he slowly took his arm off of Saraya as if shame struck him. *How the hell is he going to kiss me a couple weeks ago, then hit on a girl right in front of me?!* She thought to herself. "What sweatshirt should I wear, Sami?" AJ asked. "Ninja Turtles! Without question." He replied, going through AJ's belongings in her locker. "I have to go to English." Jessimae blurted, walking past Jon without looking at him. He looked down at the floor feeling somewhat bad that Jessimae saw him with another girl. He tried so hard to snap himself out of this little phase he convinced himself that he was going through. However, he just couldn't get Jessimae Miller off his mind.

*THAT NIGHT*

Jessimae lit her cigarette as her, Brianna, and AJ walked to the football game about ten to fifteen minutes from their houses. It was already dark out and she was in a good mood since her dad was too tired to bother her tonight. Maybe he thought about his actions after Adeline yelled at him. "So you ready to go see Roman tonight?" AJ teased, poking her best friend in the stomach. "Oh yeah! I'm so excited!" Jessimae cheered. "So what exactly are you guys going to do tonight?" Brianna asked. "We're going to the Murder House!" she smiled mischievously. AJ and Brianna stopped dead in their tracks and AJ actually choked on her soda. "THE WHAT?!" Brianna shouted. "Baby you can't go there! No one ever comes out alive!" AJ shouted. "Will you two keep your voices down?" Jessimae whispered, shoving her friends so they could keep walking. "You don't understand Jessimae; it's not people making this shit up! That house is evil and you might not come out!" Brianna freaked. "Oh shut up! That's why I asked Roman to come!" she smiled. "Sweetheart, I don't think it really matters who the hell comes with you." AJ muttered. "Guys, I'll be fine. Besides, it's only if you _live_ there. Those attitudes are exactly why I didn't ask you two to go." She chuckled. "Alright, whatevs. Do you boo." Brianna mumbled.

"ALRIGHT BOYS AND GIRLS! WELCOME THE NUMBER ONE HIGH SCHOOL FOOTBALL TEAM IN CINCINATTI, THE RED LAND BULLS!" The announcer shouted on the intercom as loud as he could. Suddenly the football team came running through the banner and cheerleaders to the field to start the big game. Jessimae kept her eyes out for Kristina, Maria and Ashley during the game. This was her night. Her night to hang out with Roman Reigns and not be a freak for once, and there was no way she was going to let _them_ ruin it. "I spy a creeper watching you, Jessimae." AJ winked. Jessimae looked over to where AJ was talking about and she saw Roman wave to her, then put his helmet on. She happily waved back without hesitation and watched him run back to his team to start the game. "Awe look guys! The loser actually thinks she has a chance with Roman Reigns!" Kristina laughed, looking at Maria and Ashley. Jessimae, AJ, and Brianna just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. These girls just lived their life finding victims and tormenting them the entire school year. "What do you guys want?! Jesus Christ!" AJ yelled. "I want that_ thing_ right there to stay away from Roman! He's got me and that's all he needs." Kristina boasted. Jessimae had finally had it with these girls and constantly picking on her. They've had it out for Jessimae since the sixth grade and probably won't quit until they graduate. Jessimae took a deep breath and realized this was it. "Actually, I'm **not** going to stay away from Roman. Do you know why?" Jessimae asked, stepping forward to the girls. "Because Roman and I are hanging out _tonight_…after the game. By ourselves, without _any_ of you! It's not a date; it's not a hook up…nothing like what _you_ girls would do with him the first time you hang out. Not that I really need to explain anything to you whores, but…ya know." She stated, finally standing up for herself. AJ and Brianna were even surprised because they had never seen this side of Jessimae before. Though, the same time, they weren't really that shocked because everyone has their breaking point and they knew Jessimae had had enough of these girls. Kristina stared at Jessimae in shock, anger and most of all...jealousy. Kristina was in love with Roman, well, at least that's what she told people. Kristina slowly walked up to Jessimae so she was face to face with her. She really couldn't find any words to say to this girl, so she opened her coke and splashed it _all_ over her. "I'm pretty sure Roman likes his girls clean…bitch." Kristina whispered with an evil smirk. Jessimae tried so hard to show that it didn't her. Her mother always used to say: _Kill them bitches with kindness._ That…is _exactly _what Jessimae did. "Oh Kristina, did you not know? Roman likes diet coke." She smiled, licking the diet coke off her finger. They all saw the smoke now blowing out of Kristina's ears. This girl was starting to get _heated._ Suddenly, out of the clear blue, Kristina was, too, covered in soda during her stare down with Jessimae. They all looked over to see who the culprit was of this drenching and it was none other than Jon Moxley holding an empty Styrofoam cup over Kristina's head. "Well, I guess that eliminates you on the clean scale too, doesn't it?" Jon smirked, mocking Kristina's comment. "UGH! FUCK YOU, MOXLEY!" she screamed and ran off with her two friends. "You alright?" he asked Jessimae. "Yeah, thank you so much, Jon. That was awesome." She chuckled, not even caring about what she looked like. "That bitch had it coming" he said sternly. "Oh my god! Jessimae, that was so awesome! Im proud of you!" AJ shrieked. "I'm not going to lie; I was scared she was going to hit me." Jessimae chuckled. "Oh don't worry; we would've jumped that bitch!" Brianna added. "Where are Sami and Scotty?" AJ asked Jon, who was laughing at the girls remarks. "Scotty's at the refreshment stand trying to pick up some girls to bring home and Sami and Saraya aren't here yet." Jon explained. "Uh…What did you say Scotty was doing?!" Brianna butted in. Jon laughed at Brianna's jealousy about Scotty. Everyone knew they liked each other and are eventually going to be together. Brianna just enjoys toying with him, because that's how they've been with each other since last year and they both have fun with it. "Yeah, he's tryna find some girls for tonight. In his defense, he probably doesn't even know you're here Brianna." Jon stated. "When don't I come to a football game, Jon!?" Brianna asked. "I'll see you guys in a few. I'm going to set this boy straight." Brianna chuckled, and ran towards the refreshment stand on the other side of the field. Jon looked at Jessimae and watched the coke drizzle down her face. "I wish I could give you something to clean that off." He chuckled. "Eh, don't worry about it." She mumbled, trying to wipe it off her shirt. "So, you're a…chilling with Roman tonight?" he asked, looking down at his shoes. "Yeah, why?" she asked. "Just…you know…I'm always free, and Roman's always got things to do, and people to be around." He stated, trying not to make it obvious that he was jealous as well. "Looks to me like you might be jealous, Jon." She smirked. He looked at her up and down, watching as she wiped some of her smeared make up off from under her eyes. Something about her covered in coke was turning him on, but he wouldn't show it. "Maybe I am." He chuckled. She looked up at him and smiled, almost sarcastically. "Well, why don't you wait for Saraya to get here? I'm sure that'll make you feel better." Jessimae scoffed, and pulled AJ's arm to walk away. Jon just stared at her walking away and whispered to himself. "_You're not getting away that easy, babe. I like a challenge."_ And with that, he smirked at his own comment and walked off to wait for Sami.

*LATER ON*

"Jon Moxley totally likes you, Jessimae!" AJ squealed. "Well the feelings most definitely aren't mutual." Jessimae said sternly. Suddenly, Jessimae looked over at AJ and noticed her jaw was to the floor and pointing at the refreshment stand. She looked over to where she was pointing and they were both witnessing Brianna and Scotty tongue wrestling behind the entrance gate. "AAAHHH!" They both screeched and jumped up and down together. "Oh my god! I knew it!" AJ shouted. "I cannot believe this, but at the same time I can!" Jessimae laughed. "I hope you're doing that because we won." A deep voice said behind them. They turned around to see Roman standing there completely sweaty with his hair out of his usual bun. Jessimae almost melted where she was standing when she looked at him. "You ready, girl?" he winked. AJ nudged her friends arm to snap her out of her trance that she was just in. She hadn't even realized that she was creepily just staring at Roman. "Uh…yeah, but…I can't just leave AJ." She said, almost frowning. "Girl, go ahead. I'm all good here." AJ smiled, shoving her friend towards Roman. "Are you sure?" Jessimae asked, taking her friends hand. "It's fine. I would _not_ be selfish enough to take you away from someone like _that_." She chuckled. "I'll just go cock-block Scotty." She laughed. Jessimae gave her a hug and walked off the bleachers with Roman. Roman took a double take at her and brought her to a stop when he grabbed her arm. "What happened to you!?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Why are you soaked, and your hair is rock hard?" He asked, grabbing clumps of her soda hair. "Um…Kristina and a cup of coke happened." She said, as her face turned two shades of red. "That bitch, I swear. She so thinks she has a chance with me, but I'll tell you what, I don't associate myself with bullies." He said, taking out his towel that was hanging out of his back pocket and handed it to her. "Thanks." She mumbled. As she was wiping her face, she noticed the towels smelled like Roman and that gave her some good feels. "Let's go! Murder House, here we come." He shouted. "Well hush! We don't want the whole school showing up if they know _you're_ going!" she laughed. "What are you saying? I'm so damn attractive that I swarm people?" he laughed. "Actually, that's exactly what I'm saying." She giggled, not believing she just said that. Man, did this girl need a filter sometimes! Roman looked down at her and smiled. "Can I ask you something?" he spoke up. "Of course you can." She replied. "Why are you so quiet? You seem like the type that's really fun and would have a lot of friends." He admitted. "Well, I used to be like that a few years back, but then…then my mom died and I guess it changed me. I became distant, and wanted to be isolated from everyone and everything so much. Adeline, AJ, and Brianna are all I've had in the past five years and they're all I really need. "So you don't need me?" Roman asked. "Well, maybe if we keep hanging out more, then I'll realize if I need you." She smiled, as her cheeks turned red. "Nope, I'm hurt. You just told me that you don't need me. That's it!" he joked, walking away in the opposite direction. "Roman! I was joking! Come back!" she laughed. "Nope! I'm leaving!" he laughed, trying to hold back his smile. Jessimae ran up and jumped on his back in a piggy-back ride position. "He put his hands on the bottom of her thighs and pushed her up farther and proceeded to walk down the street with her on his back. "I'm probably getting coke all over you." She chuckled. "Oh I don't care. I'm about having fun, not what I look like." He laughed. After about ten minutes, Roman stopped walking and turned his head towards Jessimae's. "By the way…I'm sorry about your mom, Jessimae. And I'm sorry that it damaged you the way it did. You're a cool ass girl, and deserve more than what people treat you like." He whispered. She really didn't have any words to give him a reply so the only thing she did was smile at him as she twisted his long black hair around her finger. There was something about him that really brought the old Jessimae out of her. She wasn't afraid around this kid, and in the past couple weeks that they became pretty cool friends, she felt somewhat safe around him. Kind of like how AJ and Brianna bring her out. She enjoyed that, and she knew they were going to make even greater friends in the near future. Her eyes were drawn away from his when she noticed a big house at the end of the street that you just couldn't miss. "Look, there it is, Roman." She whispered. Roman began walking with Jessimae on his back towards the Murder House.

"Well…you ready?" he asked. "Hell yeah." She chuckled. Roman tried to open the gate but noticed it was padlocked. "Damn it!" she shouted. "Let's climb it." He suggested. "Roman that's like ten feet." He looked over at her with a straight face. "You want to go into the _Murder House, _Jessimae…known to be filled with ghosts, and people that apparently never come out alive and you're worried about climbing a ten foot fence?!" he laughed. "Touché." She giggled. "I'll go first." He said, as he began to climb. Roman was very athletic and quick so he was over that gate in about five seconds. "You ready?" he asked from behind the gate. Jessimae nodded and began to climb the fence. It wasn't easy for her beings that she wasn't on a sports team for years. Finally, she made it to the top of the fence and now she began to panic. "Roman, I can't do it." She freaked. "Yes, you can! I guarantee you you're coming down cause I'm not leaving you up there!" he laughed. "Just jump!" he added. "Are you crazy!?" she shouted. "Have you seen me?!Trust me, I'll catch you, Jessimae!" he smiled. He was right. He was a huge kid and no doubt he was going to catch her, but that didn't take away her fear of heights. "Come on, you can do it." He motivated her. She took a deep breath and jumped as he said and landed in his arms. However, Roman's legs couldn't take the momentum of her jump and collapsed under him and he fell on his back. Jessimae was lying on top of him and looked down into face. "Sorry about that." She whispered as they were both giggling at each other. "It's all good, my legs were weaker than I thought." He laughed. "Are your eyes grey?" she asked. "Yeah, it's weird, I know." He chuckled. "No…It actually looks cool." She smirked. "I can see yours are blue." He mentioned. "Yeah, weird I know." She mocked. They stared for a couple more seconds until Jessimae suddenly felt overwhelmed in the position and climbed off of Roman. "We should uh…probably try and get in now." She stammered. "Yeah, it's getting late." He chuckled, wiping the dirt off of his shirt. They walked up the steps and tried to open the door, but unfortunately it was locked. "Shit." She whispered. "C'mon let's go see of the back door is open." He suggested, grabbing her arm and running around back. Luckily for them, the back door _was_ open and they slowly made their way in. It was a dark, creepy, and damp basement. Their minds started playing tricks on them and they began hearing noises left and right, immediately. "Maybe we should've brought flashlights." Roman chuckled. "I can't see a fucking thing." She whispered back. Suddenly, after she said that to him, she felt a big, smooth, warm hand slide into hers. As if this night couldn't get any better. It was the most surreal thing she'd ever experienced. "C'mon, let's see if we can get upstairs." He said quietly, pulling her in his direction. "_Jessimae_" a creepy voice whispered. "Yeah?" she asked, looking up at Roman. "What?" he questioned. "You just said my name." she replied. Roman looked down at her and raised his eyebrow. "No I didn't." he chuckled. "I just heard you say my name." She went on. "Jessimae, I didn't say anything. I swear on my sisters life." He said in all seriousness. She looked around the basement, scooting closer to Roman's side and really started to get scared. "Well…_somebody_ did." She whispered, very frightened. Roman looked around the room with her and started to feel nervous himself. "Let's hurry up and get upstairs." He whispered. Together they found the steps and made their way up to the second floor. "Thank god! I was getting really scared down there." She laughed. "Man, how long's it been since someone's lived here?" he asked, wiping the dust off the wall. "Adeline told me it's been about five years or so. Before that couple, it was about twenty years or so." She replied. "Damn." He added.*_**BOOM***_ A huge bang from upstairs made Jessimae and Roman nearly jump out of their skin. "What the hell was that?!" she freaked out. "We are the only one's here right?" he asked. "I sure as hell hope so!" she chuckled. "Let's go see!" he smiled, sadistically. "Are you serious?!" she panicked. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to come here." He chuckled, as he made his way to the stairs. "I'll stay down here…No way in hell am I going up there." She smirked. "Jessimae! C'mon!" he moaned. "That bang was really loud, Roman. Have fun!" she joked. Roman made his way upstairs to investigate the loud bang while Jessimae made her way around the living room. She came across a creepy door and tried to open it, but it was fairly sticky. Finally, after a hard tug she opened up the door to see an empty, tore up closet that had writing and scratches all over it. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable but she was somewhat intrigued at the same time. "I wonder who did this?" she whispered to herself. Suddenly, a forceful push to Jessimae's back caused her to hit the back of the closet wall, face first. The door slammed shut just as she was about to run out. With all her power she tried to open the door, but was not successful. "_Jessimae_" a voice whispered behind her. She couldn't bring herself to look back as she was so scared that tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Roman?" she finally spoke up in sheer terror, even though she knew it wasn't even possible to be Roman, because he was all the way upstairs. "_Roman's gone._" The voice replied, as if someone was standing an inch from her ear. Jessimae began to bang on the locked closet door with all her might as she had never been this scared before in her life. "ROMAN! ROMAN, PLEASE! HELP ME! ROMAN!" she pounded so hard she could've sworn she heard some wood on the door break when all the sudden the closet door swung open and none other was Roman standing there with a very worried look on his face. Jessimae ran into him and buried her face into his chest as he locked his arms around her. "What happened?! What's wrong Jessimae?!" he panicked. "Get me out of here, Roman! Please just get me out of this fucking place." She cried into him as he rubbed her long hair down. "Okay, okay let's go." He whispered, taking her hand and both of them darting for the front door. After a minute of Roman trying to get the front door opened, he was finally successful and pushed Jessimae out first and slammed the door behind him. Jessimae was so scared that, this time, she got over that gate in no problem as did Roman. They ran and ran until they got about two blocks away and finally stopped in front of the little store. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked, breathlessly. "You couldn't tell? I got locked in the damn closet. Something pushed me in there!" She replied. "It wasn't locked when I opened it." He said. She ran her fingers through her long hair and took one last deep breath. "Well, I don't know what happened, but I couldn't get the damn door open." She said, burying her face in her hands. Roman walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed up and down when he saw how scared she still was. "C'mon, let me walk you home." He offered. "Oh, Roman it's late, you don't have to do that." She chuckled. "I know, but I want to." He smiled. She couldn't help but turn red and smile widely back when she looked up at him. His smile really knew how give a girl feels. "Um…Okay." She smiled. Relieved that all it took was one look at this boy's face, and her fear was gone.

It was a perfect night as far the weather goes. The stars were out, people were asleep and she was walking down the street with Roman Reigns. Jessimae was on cloud 9…well, disregarding what happened at the Murder House. They made it to Jessimae's development and stopped at the entrance. "I'll walk the rest of the way by myself. It's late, you should get home now, Roman." She smiled. "You sure?" he asked. "Yeah, just be careful okay?" she replied. Roman smirked down at her and started leaning into her, slowly. She suddenly felt so nervous about what he was doing that her legs just froze and she didn't even notice that she started to hold her breath. However, he didn't do what she thought he was going to as he planted a sweet, light kiss to her cheek and stood back up. "I promise, I'll be careful." He winked and turned around. Her whole body felt hot and she still couldn't find herself to move even though he was about three minutes down the street now. "Hey Roman!" she yelled, as she finally snapped out of it. He turned around and looked at her with curiosity. "Let's keep what happened between you and me, ok?" she laughed. Roman gave her another smirk and nodded his head. "You got it!" he replied, and continued his journey home.

Jessimae walked in her house and closed the door very softly so she didn't wake up her father. That was probably the only cool thing about her father, is that he didn't care when she or Adeline came home. As long as they came home at all. She also didn't know the last time her father actually slept in his own bed. Jessimae made her way to the kitchen to make a sandwich before she went to bed and caught sight of Adeline reading a book at the table with a smirk on her face. "What's up?" Jessimae asked. "Oh nothing." She replied, still smirking at her sister. As she laid the bread and lunch meat on the table she took one last look at Adeline and noticed she was still giving her that _I know something about you_ look. "What Addy?!" she asked, getting frustrated. "So uh…When were you planning on telling me you hung out with Roman Reigns tonight?" she asked. "How did you know about that?" Jessimae asked, cocking her eyebrow. Adeline stood up and closed her book. "Do you not know what school we go to?" she chuckled. "So how was it?" Adeline added. "Eh, nothing major. Just…hung out." Jessimae smirked, still thinking about Roman's sweet, gentle kiss to her cheek with those big Samoan lips. "Are you kidding me, Jess?! This is Roman Reigns we're talking about!" she laughed. "I know, but it really wasn't anything big. We've been friends for a few weeks now so it wasn't like a date or anything." Jessimae replied. "Whatever you say, hot shot." Adeline winked. "Just go to bed Addy." She smiled, pushing her sister out of the kitchen.


	4. Safe Haven

It's been almost a month since Jessimae and Roman's Murder House experience, and neither of them have stepped a foot near that house, since. Roman continues his ease towards Jessimae's heart at school as Jessimae continues her ignorance towards Jon. What a confusing three and a half weeks it has been for that girl. She likes Roman, and she can tell Roman likes her, but at the same time, she also feels her heart pushing towards Jon's. However, on a scale of one to ten, Jon wasn't even close to Roman, but there was something about him that she liked and just didn't understand. All this has been jumbling through her mind as she makes her short walk to homeroom. AJ was sick and couldn't be at school today, and Brianna's homeroom was on the other side of the school, so Jessimae was on her own this morning. "Hey good looking!" a voice said behind her. "Hi Jon." She replied without having to even look. "Ouch, those scratches on your neck look painful. How'd that happen?" he asked, feeling her neck. Jessimae thought she did a good job covering her neck with her hair, but it was quite obvious that Jon had eyes like a hawk. "Oh, my cat scratched me." She fake chuckled. "Mean cat." He mumbled, of course, not believing her. "So what are you doing tonight?" he asked. "Homework." She replied. "C'mon, homework's for losers. Come over to my place." He offered. "I think I'd rather do homework all night." She chuckled. "You'll change your mind, cutie." He smirked, and walked off. "What a fucking odd kid." She whispered to herself, and walked into homeroom.

The bell rang as Jessimae sat in her seat trying to put makeup over her scratches when she saw Roman walk in. She hurriedly put her mirror in her book bag and picked up the magazine she was reading. "Hey Jessimae." He smiled, scooting his desk closer to hers like he does every day. It flattered the hell out of her that he didn't mind being so close to her. "Hi Roman. How are you?" she asked. "Even better now." He smirked. Jessimae cracked a smile when he made that comment and the fact that she could feel his eyes on her the whole time she was digging in her bag. *This has to be a dream.* she thought to herself. "So what are you doing after school?" he asked. "Nothing. Why?" she smiled. *Wait…I already told Jon I'm doing homework tonight. Even though I like Roman…That's still not very fair…I guess I could hang out with Jon _tomorrow_.* She ranted in her head. "Wait, say that again?" Jessimae said to Roman. She hadn't even realized that the entire time she was ranting in her head that Roman was talking to her. He just looked at her and laughed. Everything this girl did he thought was just so cute. "I _said_ how would you like to hang out with me tonight? I don't have practice and I don't feel like sitting at home." He offered. "Me? You're not going to try to hang out with one of your cool friends?" she laughed, earning one from him as well. "What are you talking about? You _are_ one of my cool friends." He stated, making her blush. "C'mon, I want to take you out." He smiled. Jessimae shot her eyes over to him. "Take me out?...Like, on a date?" she smirked. "Like, on a date." He chuckled, nodding his head in the process. Jessimae felt like she was on cloud 9 right now. Roman Reigns just asked her on a date and it literally took her a few minutes to process that this wasn't a dream. "I would love that, Roman." She smiled. "Awesome. Murder House it is!" he laughed. "What?!" she shot, wide eyed. "I'm kidding, Jessimae." He laughed. Jessimae jokingly rolled her eyes and lightly hit his chest. "That's not funny, Roman." The bell rang interrupting her and Roman's funny moment and the class started to pour out for first period. That was when Jessimae sprung a thought and decided to go see if Jon was at his usual 'first period spot'. "Hey, I'll pick you up at seven, is that okay?" Roman asked. "Seven's perfect." She smiled. "Great, see ya tonight." He smirked, rubbing her chin with his thumb.

Jessimae walked down the steps that were above Jon's hiding spot and was hoping that she wouldn't spot Saraya under there with him. "Jon?" she whispered into the dark staircase. "Jon?" she repeated. "What's up, cutie?" a voice said behind her making her jump out of her skin. "Jesus Christ, Jon! You scared the shit out of me!" she chuckled. "Finally came looking for _me_, huh?" he smiled. "I was wanted to ask you something." She stated. "Well come into my cave and we'll talk." He said, crawling under the steps. She followed him and sat close next to him so nobody will see them if they walk past. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow?" she came right out and asked. "Really? Now _that_ I didn't see coming." he smirked. "Well you want to or not?" she chuckled. He pulled out his joint an lit it while he pretended to think about it. "Sure, why not?" he finally answered. Jessimae stood up and put her book bag back on. "Cool. I'll see ya later." She said. "You don't want to stay here with me?" he spoke up. "Jon I have to get to class." He exhaled his pot smoke and chuckled. "Jessimae, you're already almost ten minutes late. Just stay here." He stated. Jessimae looked down at him and sighed. She sort of wanted to stay, but she sort of didn't, but hey, why not. He was right. "Fine." She smirked, and sat back next to him. "When we hang out tomorrow, meet me at the street corner in front of the deli, okay?" he said. "You got it." She replied, lighting up a cigarette. "You don't like my pot?" he laughed. "That shit almost killed me." She replied, denying his pass to her. "You want to try pussy pot smoking again?" he asked. "No thanks. I'm a cigarette girl." Jon looked at her and smirked. He liked her sassiness and the challenge she put on. There was something about girls that put on this attitude act that he really liked. Why doesn't Sami or Scotty hang out with you down here?" she asked. "Well, beings that Adeline is in Sami's first period and Brianna is in Scotty's first period…I get shit on." He laughed. "I got something that I want you to try." He brought up out of nowhere. "Oh Jesus, take the damn wheel!" she joked as he dug in his bag. Jon turned back to her and had a pill in his hand and Jessimae got wide eyed. "Jon…Are you fucking kidding me?!" she asked. "Take it." He said. "I'M NOT TAKING THAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!?" she shouted. "Shhhhhh! It's okay, Jessimae. It's Oxy, it won't hurt you. It's a relaxation pill that will make you feel really, really good." He explained. "It doesn't get you high?" she asked. "No, it just relaxes you. Scotty tried it yesterday." He said. Jessimae stared at the Oxy in his hand and took a few deep breaths before taking it into her own grasp. "Are you taking it too?" she asked him, feeling nervous. Jon looked at her and held up one for him as well. She felt scared as hell about taking this and really didn't want to, but at the same time she thought about everything that she goes through daily and, well, she could use a bit of relaxation in her life. Not to mention, Jon _did_ say that her problem was that she didn't try anything new or adventurous. Jessimae popped the pill and drank some water and waited for the relaxation to kick in. "You feeling it yet?" he asked, just popping the pill himself. "No, not yet. How long does it take?" She asked. "Eh, only about two to three minutes. He replied. After sitting there kind of silent for a few minutes and not really feeling anything, Jessimae, suddenly, began to feel very drowsy and not right. "I don't feel right, Jon." She complained, holding her forehead. "Me neither." He agreed. "Jon what was th…" She began to ask, but slowly drifted off to sleep. Jon started to go to sleep from the pill as well, but right when he felt his eyes closing he felt Jessimae's head hit his shoulder. He looked over and couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was sleeping. He still wasn't sure why this relaxation pill did this, but he liked what he saw at that moment, and he laid his head on hers and drifted off as well.

The sound of kids running down the hallway and the bell ringing caused Jessimae to shoot up off of Jon's shoulder and wipe the drool off her lip. She was so confused and her head hurt. Jessimae dug in her bag and pulled her phone out to see that it was three o' clock in the afternoon. She had missed the entire school day by sleeping under the stairs with Jon. "Jon!...Jon!" She yelled, shaking his shoulder to wake him up. Jon slowly opened his eyes to see Jessimae sitting over him with a _heated_ look on her face. "What happened?" He moaned. "You fucking tell me!" she shouted. "Were we asleep?!" he asked as he sat up to reach her level. "Ugh! Let me see the bottle that you got that pill out of!" she shouted, getting extremely frustrated with him. He pulled the bottle out of his book bag and handed it to her to look at. "JON!" she screamed. "What?!" he shouted back, still half asleep. "This isn't oxy, you dumb shit! This is Melatonin! It puts you to sleep!" She panicked. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jon snatched the bottle from her and began reading it. "God Jon! Don't you pay attention to anything?!" she yelled, picking up her bag and stomping away from him. Jon sat there and was couldn't deny to himself that he felt kind of hurt. Here was his chance to hang out with this girl again and get to know her more, and hey, maybe get her head off of Roman. Now that same girl was stomping home, furious with him.

Jessimae walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and saw her face. There were bags under eyes and they were all red. She tried putting make up on to cover it up, but that wasn't very successful. "Ew! Look at her face! It's uglier than ever!" Ashley laughed to her two friends. "I knew she was a fucking crack head." Kristina teased. With that, the girls left the bathroom and Jessimae was left there to break down in tears. What else was new in that poor girl's life? Suddenly, after about five minutes, Jessimae got it together. She picked her head up, put her shoulders back, wiped her tears away, and realized that she had a date tonight with Roman Reigns. She walked out of the bathroom and who better could she have spotted at that moment; Brianna at her locker. "Hey, walk home with me?" Jessimae asked her. "Of course, doll. I was just about to come look for you….What's up with your face?!" she asked, wide eyed. "I'll tell you later, but what I have to tell you on our way home is SO much more important." Jessimae smiled at her best friend. "You got me all excited now! Let's go bitch!" Brianna laughed, pulling her friends hand.

"Okay, so you're never going to believe this!" Jessimae shouted. "I have an actual date…like, a _date_ tonight with Roman fucking Reigns." Brianna stopped in her tracks and stared dead into her friends eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" She smiled widely and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you Jessimae!" she cheered. "Thank you so much! Words can't explain how excited I am!" Jessimae said. "So what are you guys going to do? Please don't tell me you guys are hitting up the Murder House again?!" Brianna questioned. "Oh God no! Not that fucking hell hole!" she replied. 'You never did tell us about that. So what happened with you two there?" she asked. "Brie…That's a story that'll have to wait until you and AJ are with me." Brianna cocked her eyebrow and was now _extremely_ curious as to what happened at that place with those two. "Well hello my lovely home." Brianna chuckled, walking up her driveway. "Have fun tonight, baby! I mean it!" Brianna shouted. "Thanks Brie! I most definitely will!" she shouted back.

Jessimae stood in front of the long mirror in her bedroom looking at herself. She was wearing chuck taylors, a short black skirt with leggings under them, and knee high black and purple striped socks over the leggings. Along with a 69 Eyes t-shirt on and straight, long, black hair. She continued to look at herself with her eyebrow cocked in confusion. "What the hell does Roman Reigns see in me?! He's a fucking jock!" she shouted to herself. Suddenly, Jessimae heard a soft knock on the door and in came her sister Adeline. "Hey sis." She whispered, closing the door behind her. "Hey Addy. I need to ask you something." Adeline sat on her sister's bed and cuddled with her elephant doll and waited for her to ask. "Um, do you have anything…normal looking that I can borrow for tonight?" Jessimae asked, twiddling her thumbs. Adeline sat up and furrowed her eyebrows. "What's the occasion?" she asked. Jessimae took a deep breath feeling nervous about revealing her special night to her sister. "I sort of um…have a date with Roman tonight." She shyly admitted. Adeline's eyes bulged out of her head in disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me, Jess?!" she freaked. "I swear to God, yes! And I don't know where we're going or what we're doing and I'm so nervous and I just need your help with what to wear." Jessimae went on. "I got the perfect outfit!" Adeline excitedly said, pulling her sisters arm over to her room to root through there closet.

"I think this will look so cute on you!" Adeline said, putting an outfit up to her sister. "I don't know…that's not me." She moaned. "Alright, then wear these jeans. I know you're not used to tight clothes, but hey, you wanted something normal. Then go get one of your band shirts." Adeline suggested. "That's a good idea! I'll be right back." Jessimae said, leaving the room. She came back five minutes later with her small, black '_I Wrestled a Bear Once'_ shirt and then put Adeline's faded jeans on. "Okay, now that would look even better with some black ugg boots!" Adeline cheered, grabbing her boots. Jessimae let her long black hair out and kept her dark make up the way it was while she looked at the tight outfit that she was now wearing. "I've never wore anything like this before in my life. It's…weird." Jessimae laughed. Adeline smiled at her sister while she shut her closet door and made her way over to the mirror. "Well, you should start doing this more often because you have a hot, curvy body, Jess." She chuckled. "You think Roman will think it's too much?" she asked. "If he thinks this is too much then he's probably a woman." Adeline joked. Jessimae rolled her eyes and shared a laugh with her sister until her father's voice interrupted, which made Jessimae's heart dropped to her stomach. "Addy, Sami's here…What are you dressed up for?" he asked, when he looked over at Jessimae. "Um…I'm going out tonight." She mumbled. Her dad just looked at her and nodded. Both she and Adeline noticed lately that's he's been acting different…other than the knife incident to her hand, but he just hasn't been an 'everyday abuser' like usual. However, she couldn't be so sure of that yet. "Oh, well…you look…fine." He said, and walked out. Jessimae was stunned at his behavior just now and could do nothing but stare at Adeline in disbelief. It obviously wasn't the nicest thing a father could say to their daughter, but it was a start. "Well, Sami's here so uh…it's time to go back to your room." Adeline winked. "Ew, Addy! That's gross." Jessimae laughed. "Oh hush, you'll be doing it with Roman soon." She retorted. Jessimae turned around completely wide eyed. Not that Adeline said that, but the thought that if she and Roman _do_ go farther with this relationship, then that could very well happen.

It was six-fifty five and Jessimae was growing more and more nervous that Roman was going to be here in five minutes. Her father was walking around the house and that made Jessimae nervous so she decided to go and wait on her front step. It's sad that she feels safer outside than inside her own home. Just as she was about to open the door, her father grabbed her wrist as hard as he could that she felt like her circulation was cutting off immediately. It all made sense when she looked over and saw the beer in his hand. "You're going out with a boy aren't you?!" he asked in the most malicious voice she's ever heard come out of his mouth. "Um…y…yeah." She replied, scared for her life. *Why did I just say that?! Why couldn't I just say that I'm leaving with Brianna and AJ?!* She questioned herself. "Of course, you go out with a boy and you dress like a little fucking slut! Guess what? You're still fucking ugly and it won't make a difference what shit you cake on your face!" he yelled. All Jessimae could think about were two things: She hoped Sami couldn't hear anything from upstairs, and thank god she didn't show Roman where her house was. All he knew is what development she lived in. "DAD STOP!" she finally yelled, and stormed out of the front door. Jessimae ran down the driveway to the entrance of the development only to see Roman standing there by his car. Now it was time for Jessimae to shake what just happened off her shoulders and be happy that Roman was there. "Hey!" she shouted, still holding her wrist to ease the pain. Roman looked at her outfit and was astounded by how much of a nice body she had, but hid it all the time. "You uh…You look _really_ good tonight." He smiled, opening the car door for her. "Thank you." She replied. "So what are we doing tonight?" she asked as she put her feet on the dash as Roman got in the car. "You know the movie Safe Haven?" he asked, while stopping at a stop light. "Yeah, it looks cute." Roman looked over at her and smirked. He couldn't get over how beautiful this girl was to him, and especially with what she was wearing tonight. "Good, because that's what we're going to see." He said. Jessimae got very excited about this, but very nervous at the same time. She wasn't quite an eye catcher for boys so she never really had many intimate moments in her life. It was a romantic movie and there had to be a reason Roman wanted to bring to her to see it. *Does he really like me? He is a jock…maybe he made a stupid bet with his friends and is just trying to have sex with me.* She went on to herself. "You been getting some sleep?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" she returned a question. "Your eyes look dark underneath…I've never noticed it before." He stated. "Oh…um, I was wiped out after school today and took a sleeping pill…I guess my body wanted to sleep longer than I expected." She fake laughed. He looked over at her and noticed how nervous she was and that she was practically gnawing her finger nails off. "Well I'm glad you did wake up." He smiled, trying to cheer her up. She looked over at him and when she caught that cute smile and those amazing grey eyes of his…she was gone. "Me too." She whispered.

"Well, we're here." He said pulling up into the parking lot. "Yay!" she jokingly cheered, opening the door to his car and meeting him on the other side. Roman smiled as she made her way over to him and grabbed to her hand to lace his fingers into as she happily accepted. *This has to be a dream…This has to be a fucking dream!* she said to herself. Hand in hand, Roman and Jessimae walked into the movie theater and patiently waited in line for their tickets. He just could not take his eyes off this girl tonight. All he could think about was *Wow, this girl knows how to impress on a date.* She suddenly felt him bend down to her ear level and hold her hand tighter. "You look so beautiful." He whispered. She looked up at him and blushed like crazy. "Awe thank you. You don't look bad yourself." She whispered back, earning a cute wink from him. Roman bought their tickets and they made their way to their theater number and Jessimae couldn't deny that the dark theater, the romantic movie, and not knowing what Roman had on his mind tonight, was making her the most nervous she's ever felt in her life. "Let's get a seat in the back." He whispered, pulling her hand up the long set of stairs. The theater wasn't too packed, but there was a good amount of couples sitting around for this movie which overwhelmed her a tad bit more. They both sat down as the previews were finally over, and little did Jessimae know is how nervous Roman felt as well. He looked down and saw many of the couples cuddling in their seats, and that made him feel a little uncomfortable so he decided to join in and put his arm around Jessimae. When she felt him pull her in closer to him, she started to feel very nervous. *Oh my god…what am I going to do if he tries to kiss me? What if I reject him without even trying to?* she panicked in her head. "I have to use the bathroom." She whispered, getting up and walking down the steps in somewhat of a hurry. Roman watched her and couldn't help but feel a little relieved himself, because now he had time to get himself together as well. He pulled his phone out and texted his friend Tyler Black.

"_Hey man, I need some help from you. Should I try and put the moves on her tonight or should I wait until we go on more dates? I feel like she's really nervous.–Roman"_

"_If you want to kiss her than you should do it. If she rejects it than that's the worst she'll do. It's not like she'll hate you lol.-Tyler" _

"_I'll try it, but if she hits me, I'm beating your ass tomorrow. LOL-Roman" _

Jessimae made her way into the stall of the restroom and pulled her phone out and texted Brianna for major need of girl talk.

"_BRIE! I think Roman wants to kiss me! What do I do?! Please answer!-Jess3"_

"_OMG! Let him! It's called a DATE Jessimae! Lol Don't be scared, and go for it!-Brianna3"_

"_Ugh! My fucking hands are sweating! Lol Okay, I'll do it! Thanks love!-Jess3"_

"_No problem, love! If it happens text me IMMEDIATELY!-Brianna3_

Jessimae took a deep breath and fixed her hair and makeup in bathroom mirror. Finally, she had it in her to leave the bathroom and make her way back to Roman. He watched her come back up the theater steps and couldn't take his eyes off her body. *Damn is she knockout.* He thought to himself. When she sat down, she smiled cutely at him as he put his arm back around her and pulled her back into him. Without even realizing it, Jessimae rested her hand on his thigh after he pulled her close to him. Her face got hot and red and she couldn't be more thankful that the theater was too dark for Roman to see. In the movie, the couple had a heated make out scene on the bed and Roman started looking at Jessimae at the corner of his eye. She tried her hardest to not to pay attention to him, but so badly did she want to kiss him like they were doing the movies. This just wasn't her. She wasn't an intimate girl, but at the same time, she knew she had to come out of this shell she was in because she was going to be eighteen soon. As the kiss on screen got more and more heated, she felt Roman's index finger on her chin pulling her face over to his. Her heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest and bounce down the theater steps. Their faces got closer until their noses were touching and they could feel each other's breath washing over their lips. They both took small glances into each other's eyes, and Jessimae cracked a small smirk to him as his lips got closer. Roman was so nervous, but was excited when he felt his lips just millimeters away from hers, until he heard probably the worst thing that he could've heard at that time. "Hey Roman!" Kristina's voice whispered, as she, Maria, and Ashley crowded Roman and shot dirty looks at Jessimae. As Kristina sat on Roman's thigh and started playing with his hair, Jessimae suddenly felt more heated than she had ever felt in her entire life. Even some of the things her father did to her in her past hadn't gotten to her _this_ bad before. "Thanks uh…for tonight, Roman." Jessimae shot, and made her way out of the theater. "Jessimae, wait!" he called out. "SHHHHHH!" some of the people in the theater shouted. "Later loser!" Kristina whispered, rubbing Roman's leg. Out of nowhere, Kristina was pushed to the floor and Roman stood up and made his to the theater steps before he turned around and face the three girls once more. "Why don't you guys just leave her the hell alone!" he whispered loudly, and made his way out of the theater as well. "What the fuck is wrong with him?!" Maria asked. Kristina didn't have any words for her friends. She just stared at the floor with tears welling up in her eyes not believing Roman Reigns just did what he did.

Jessimae was walking up the street in the pouring down rain and breaking down about everything at this point. Not just about what happened in the theater, but everything in life was coming to her surface and she was _losing _it. "Jessimae!" Roman called out, finally catching up to her. "Roman, please don't. Just leave me alone, please." She said, not even turning around. "Jessimae, this wasn't my fault, please. Just talk to me." He pleaded. "Roman, I know it's not, but I just want to be alone." She replied. "I know, but _I_ don't want you to be alone. I'm really sorry about all that. I really, really wanted this to happen tonight and it was going perfectly. I had no idea they were going to be there!" He stated. She ran her fingers through her wet hair and continued to break down. "I swear I'm not supposed to be happy, Roman. I'm really not!" she sobbed. "C'mon now, don't you think that's a bit much, Jessimae?" he asked, feeling bad for her, but somewhat feeling like she was overreacting. "No, it's not a _bit much_. Never have I been involved in something where I didn't end up with every bit of bullshit on my fucking shoulders, Roman." She cried. "Jessimae, calm down, please." He whispered standing closer to her. "No, I'm not going to calm down, Roman!" She pushed him around. "Do you see this?!" she yelled, showing him her bruised wrists, and her scratched neck. "You know how all that happened?...My fucking father! He beats me every fucking night, Roman! Since the day my mother died, five years ago, my father has beaten the shit out of me almost every fucking morning, day, an night!" She yelled, crying hysterically. Roman's eyes looked like they were going to come out of his head as he looked at her wounds and back up to her tears covered face. "And the black eye? Yeah, that wasn't from Adeline that was from my father too, _and_ the gash on my hand that you noticed yesterday? That was my dad coming at me with a fucking knife! Roman, I could go on for another year with all this. So no, I wouldn't say that I'm being a _bit much_!" She shot, looking over her own body. This girl had _finally_ lost it. Roman was at a complete loss for words as his eyes were getting red and watery. With nothing to say, he made his way over to Jessimae and pulled her into the tightest hug that he could possibly give a person. She returned the hug and buried her tear, and makeup covered face into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Jessimae." He whispered, rubbing her wet hair down and kissing the top of her head. "I've never had anyone that truly cared about me Roman. The only people that I ever had were my mom, Addy, AJ and Brianna. Maybe I'm selfish, but I just never feel like that's enough. My mom's gone, Addy, AJ, and Brianna are going to move on soon because we all have to grow up at some point. I just feel more lost than ever lately. I don't mean to sound dramatic, but I really can't remember the last time I was happy." She cried into his broad chest. Roman pulled himself away from her and used his thumbs to wipe away her smeared makeup as she cried. As sad as he felt for this girl, he forced a smirk on his face and cupped her face with both his hands as he slowly leaned into the sad girl and locked his lips against hers. She couldn't believe this was happening and it felt so surreal. His soft lips moving against hers was truly calming her down and steadying her nerves. There were no tongues involved in their kiss, just lips slowly working together for about two to three minutes until he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. He laced his fingers into hers and looked deep into her eyes and whispered: "You have me, Jessimae." She smiled back up at him, and gave him one more little kiss in which he happily accepted. "Thank you, Roman." She whispered. "C'mon, let's get out of this rain." He said.

The ride home was fairly quiet between Roman and Jessimae. She was completely embarrassed at what she revealed to him about her father. Her two best friends in the whole world didn't even know about her horrible home treatment. "I didn't mean that." She mumbled, leaning her head on his car window watching the rain drops flow down. "What do you mean?" he asked. "To tell you all that…about my father. It was the heat of the moment and I was _really_ upset and angry about everything." She continued. "Well, I'm glad you did. And I'm really sorry, Jessimae." He said taking her hand into his and holding it tightly. "By the way, I don't want you going back to that house." He said sternly. She looked over at him and cocked her eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Your house. I'm not dropping you off there knowing what's going to happen as soon as you shut that door." He stated. "Where would I go, Roman? I can't just get away from him." She mumbled. "We'll figure something out, but you're not going back there." Jessimae deeply sighed and continued to look out the window. "Just take me home, Roman. I'll be fine. It's nothing I'm not used to by now." She said. He shot his head over to her and got wide eyed. "Are you kidding me?" he asked. "Roman, thank you for caring and wanting to help me, but just take me home. I guarantee you that you'll see me tomorrow at school. I'll be okay." She explained. "Jessimae I don't…" "Roman! I'll be fine. I promise, because he won't do anything to me when Adeline's home." She interrupted and lied. Her father couldn't give two shits if Adeline was home. The man tried beating her while _Sami_ was there! Roman sighed deeply and clenched the steering wheel tighter in anger. Her story really upset him at him at first, but now he was absolutely steaming. Jessimae had no idea how much this kid really liked her, and now he was in complete protective mode.

He pulled up to her development entrance and she looked up the hill at her house in fear. She remembered what happened earlier before she left with Roman, which by the way, her wrist still hurt. "Are you sure? I mean, I really don't want to sound creepy, but you're more than welcome to stay with me." He offered. "Thanks Roman. I really do appreciate it so much, but I'm fine. Really." She smirked. Roman still had her hand in his and rubbed his thumb back and forth on it. He leaned over and planted a sweet kiss to her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe I can make up for what happened tonight." He suggested. Jessimae couldn't help but smile widely at this boy and knowing that he is constantly thinking about her. "Okay. That sounds great." She whispered. "Bye Roman." "Bye Jessimae." And with that, she got out of his car and made her way up to her house, now in fear. She slowly opened the door and tip toed to her bedroom. However right before she shut her door it was caught by an angry, beefy hand to slam it right back open. She tried to run out of the room but was caught with that same scary hand around her neck. "Not this fucking time bitch!" he yelled, allowing his booze breath to invade her nostrils. "Dad…please stop!" She yelled while trying to catch her breath at the same time. "Don't act like I'm your fucking father, you stupid cunt!" He growled. Jessimae's face was turning purple from her not being able to breath. "DAD! STOP! GET OFF OF HER!" Adeline screamed, running into her room and pulling his hand off of her neck. Jessimae was practically coughing up a lung as Adeline was getting their dad back in his room to go back to bed. Adeline ran back in to help her sister who sounded like she was dying. "Jessimae are you okay?" she panicked. "GET OUT!" Jessimae screamed with all the anger that she had built up. "GET OUT!" she continued while Adeline did as she commanded. She slammed her door shut and slid down it while she held her throbbing neck. Once again, she began to break down so bad that she didn't even go to bed that night. She cried herself to sleep in that spot in front of her door and had nothing in mind except for suicidal thoughts. 


	5. Be Mine

Jessimae's eyes slowly opened when her alarm clock went off and saw that she was still on the floor in yesterday's outfit. She held her sore neck as she sat up. It hurt to swallow and she was scared to look in the mirror because she _knew_ she had a mark there. She pulled out her out fit for school and decided to grab a scarf as well to hide what she knew was on her neck. There was never a day where she wasn't going to school and hiding something.

The hot water streamed down her body as she stood under the shower to wash away last night's misery. When she was done, she wrapped her towel around her and stared long and hard in the mirror as she cupped her face in disgust. Just then, she remembered the amazing kiss that she shared with Roman last night when he made everything so much better. Disregarding what happened with her breakdown in the pouring rain and her father's actions, she was most definitely on cloud 9 with this boy. She got dressed and made her way to the front door before scoping for her father so she wouldn't show up with more battle wounds.

She walked down the street by herself with her head in a mix of emotions. Not knowing how she should make of this day. Should she continue feeling sad and stressed because of what he father did or should she put on a smile for when she sees Roman? She was so confused. "Jessimae Miller! I'm going to fucking kill you!" a voice called out. Jessimae shot around and saw AJ and Brianna coming her way. "What did I do?!" she freaked. AJ cocked her head to the side and sucked her teeth as if saying: '_Really?!' _"When were you planning on telling me that you and Roman now had a thing!" AJ chuckled, shoving her friends shoulder playfully. "You were sick yesterday and Brianna was the only one here and I was freaking out so…I really didn't think about. I'm sorry." Jessimae apologized. "It's okay, I know now. But don't let it happen again." AJ smirked, pulling her friend's arm to continue their walk to school. "So?" Brianna giggled, nudging Jessimae's arm. "So?" Jessimae asked back. "Did he kiss you?!" She impatiently asked. Jessimae wasn't sure if she should spill the beans with anyone, but then again, they _were _her best friends. "Yes, he did." She shyly confessed. "OH EM GEE! Get the fuck out of here! Roman Reigns kissed you?!" AJ shouted. "SHHHH! Be quiet guys! You know I trust you two with everything!" Jessimae said to a screeching AJ and Brianna whose jaw was still on the cement. "You lucky bitch." Brianna finally managed to get out. Jessimae shook her head in amusement and preceded her journey to the hell hole.

"Moxley alert!" AJ shouted, nodding her head in the direction of Jon leaning on his usual light post. They walked over to him beings that they had thirty minutes until they had to be in the building. "Hey stud bucket?" AJ giggled, poking his stomach and making him flinch. "Hey pretty girl, what's going on?" he replied. Brianna walked into the deli when she saw Scotty in there buying cigarettes and couldn't wait to join him. These two were truly starting to grow into something. AJ went in and followed her as did Jessimae until Jon called out her name. "Hey Jessimae…C…Can I talk to you?...Please?" He stuttered. Jessimae shut the deli door and walked back over to Jon, completely uninterested in what he had to say to her. "What do you want?" she asked. "Listen, I know you want to slit my throat right now, but please believe me when I say that I had nothing to do with that pill being what it was. I just…see that you're stressed all the time and I just…I _really_ just wanted to help you, Jessimae. You're right, I should start paying attention and shouldn't have given you that unless I was sure and…I'm sorry." He said softly. Jessimae looked up at him and got lost in his sincere, apologetic blue eyes and never thought she'd be the one to see this side of Jon. Actually, she did even _know_ there was this side to Jon. She lost this battle and cracked a smile to him and pinched his deep dimpled cheek. "Jon you know I can't be mad at you forever." She giggled. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you. So does this mean we're still on after school today?" he asked. Jessimae smiled and nodded her head. "Absolutely." She replied. "Alright guys we need to go to school." AJ said, coming out of the store with Brianna and Scotty with five bags in her hands. "Jesus Christ! Did you buy the whole store?" Jessimae shouted. "Well when you've been as sick as I was and couldn't stomach down any fucking food, it catches up to you." AJ joked. "C'mon girls. We're going to be late." Brianna stated, pulling her friends down the street. "Right here, Jessimae!" Jon shouted, reminding her where to meet him after school. "Got it!" she shouted back, giving him thumbs up. "Careful Jessimae!" Brianna moaned. "He's trouble…Trust me, babe." Jessimae looked at her friend and cocked her eyebrow, but then she remembered what Jon asked her that day. *_Do you believe everything people tell you?*_ She just ignored her friends comment and continued walking.

Jessimae looked at the mirror that was in her locker and sighed at the fact that she had to wear this stupid scarf all day. Hell, maybe even tomorrow. When she shut her locker she was in full view of Kristina's locker while she, Maria and Ashley were all crowding it and taking peeks at her. If only she knew what they were saying about her. *Did Roman accidentally slip to someone about my father and _they_ know? Are they talking about how jealous they are of me? What now?!* She thought to herself. "Hey you." A deep voice said behind her. She turned around only to see the most beautiful, happy looking dreamboat of a Samoan standing at her locker with the most amazing smile on his face. She just couldn't be depressed when she turned around and saw _that." _Hey good looking." She replied, taking in the tight hug that he was giving her. "How was last night…when you uh, got home?" he asked, quietly. Flashbacks started running through her head of what happened when she got home last night. They were so vivid as if she could still feel his hand around her throat. "It was um…fine." She fake smiled. He looked at her scarf and cocked his eyebrow along with a smirk. "What's with the scarf? It's like sixty-eight degrees out." He chuckled as he tugged on it. "No Roman don't!" she shouted as she tried to stop him from revealing her neck, but it was too late. He froze where he stood and couldn't take his eyes off the darkish red hand print on her neck. Suddenly, he snapped back out of it and quickly covered it back up with the scarf as he looked around to make sure nobody saw her. "What the fuck did he do to you, Jessimae? Please don't lie to me." He said sternly. She took a deep breath and was scared to tell him, but at the same time she was relieved that there was finally somebody that she knew she could trust with her deepest darkest secret other than Adeline. "When I walked in…he uh… got ahold of me, but Adeline got him to stop immediately because he didn't know she was home." She halfway lied. "My god, Jessimae. I'm so sorry." He whispered, hugging her again. "It's no big deal, Roman." He shot a surprised look into her eyes. "No big deal?! Jessimae look at your neck! Look at your wrists, and your hand. If this isn't a big deal then I'd hate to see you get out in the real world." He stated. "Well what do you expect me to do, Roman?" she asked, wanting so badly to end this conversation. She glanced over and saw Jon at his locker, of course, putting everything in there and not taking anything to class. He looked over at her and Roman and slowly looked away. She noticed he sort of had a…frown on his face. "You should tell the police and get the hell away from him!" he shouted. "Shhh! You want the whole school to know or the police?!" she snapped. He looked into her eyes and calmed down immediately. "I'm sorry, I'm just…so angry about all this." He whispered. "I know, but I, of all people, learned that all's it takes is patience for this stuff. It'll be okay…_I'll_ be okay." She smiled, cupping his face with both of her hands. Jessimae then realized she was in school and got red in the face and was completely scared of her surroundings. Well, this _was_ Roman Reigns and she _is_ Jessimae Miller. It's not really a Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie thing happening here. "Sorry." She whispered, taking her hands off of him. "What for?" he asked, surprised that she let go. "Because we're in school. And _me_ and _you_…I don't want to ruin your reputation." She frowned. He looked down at her and almost looked offended by what she said, but understood where she was coming from with that statement. Not that he looked down on her or anything, but he was looking from her perspective. "What do I look like President Obama?" he chuckled, grabbing her face and planting a kiss to her soft lips. Jessimae was pretty sure she heard a few gasps here and there, but she was so lost in this amazing kiss that she really didn't give two shits anymore. Roman pulled away and rubbed her chin with his thumb as he looked into her eyes and smiled. "Feel better now?" he asked. "Maybe one more will do the trick." She chuckled, biting her lip. Roman gave her one more sweet, long kiss before the homeroom bell interrupted them. They both laughed as their lips were still touching and little did they know is they were the center of attention in the hallway. Jessimae didn't care though, and neither did Roman, because for the first time in a long time, they were both genuinely happy now. Well…Sort of. "Saved by the bell." He joked. "C'mon, we're going to be late." She replied, laughing at his pun.

Roman and Jessimae sat desk to desk laughing and enjoying each other's company throughout homeroom. They weren't official…yet, but all the girls knew that Roman was now off limits. "Can I ask you something?" she spoke up. "Anything." He said. "Of all the girls in this school, why did you choose me? I mean, look at me and look at all the other girls here…what's so special about me." Jessimae started feeling pretty emotional, but refused to break down in front of this kid again. Last time that happened, Roman found out about what goes on behind closed doors in her house. "What's special about you is you're _not_ any of them. You don't chase me down and jump all over me when you see me. You don't stare at me nonstop like a creeper when I'm at a football game, and you sure as hell don't _dress_ like all them. I like that you like to be different. I like that you have a mysterious side to you that you won't let just anybody see. I like _you."_ He smiled, pushing her black hair behind her ear so he can see her entire face. "So what are you doing tonight?" he asked, changing the subject when he saw she was getting embarrassed. Roman also took notice that she's not good at taking compliments either, but that didn't bother him. He thought it was cute the way she reacted to his kindness. "I have plans with Jon Moxley." She said, rolling her eyes. Jessimae liked Jon, he was her friend, but she wanted to hang out with Roman way more than she wanted to be with Jon. However, Jessimae was fair and treated people the way she would want to be treated. Unfortunately, the kiss that Jon planted on her was mainly the reason for her feeling the way she did, and was nervous about hanging out with him tonight. "Yeah, about that kid, what's up with you two?" Roman asked, leaning back on his seat as if he was about to start an interrogation. "What do you mean? He's my friend." Jessimae spun herself to the side so she was facing Roman. She was curious as to why he would just ask her a question like that, especially the _way_ he did. "That's not what I heard from him." He sarcastically chuckled. Jessimae furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at Roman in disbelief. "…What the hell did he say did he say to you?!" she shouted, not caring that the announcements were playing and they were supposed to be listening. "A couple of weeks ago, when you ran out of the school upset, he came up behind me and told me that your lips were already on his and that I should back off." He explained. Jessimae couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. *Jon actually said that to him?! What that his way of saying he likes me…without actually telling me?! What the fuck is wrong with that kid?!* She screamed in her head. She was speechless. "Jessimae, you alright?" he asked, watching her stare at the floor. The bell rang and class began to pour out of homeroom. "Uh…yeah…I'll catch you later Roman." She stuttered, quickly making her way out of the room.

"Moxley! Moxley!" Jessimae shouted, trying to catch up with Jon as he was walking away with Sami and Scotty. "What's up, cutie pie?" He replied, smiling. "I'll catch up with you guys soon." Before Jon could even get a response from his friends he was being pulled down the empty hallway by an angry Jessimae. "What's your fucking problem?!" she shouted. Jon palmed his face in frustration. "I already explained the pills to you, Jessimae! I'm sorry! Believe me, when I got home Scotty got a handful from me about that!" "Jon! That's not what I'm talking about! Why did you tell Roman to back off me?" She snapped. Jon was at a loss for words. _He_ wasn't even sure as to why he said that to Roman. It just came out by accident. He stared at the floor trying to think of a good explanation for this girl, because it was quite obvious that she was _steaming_. "WELL?!" she spat. "I don't know, Jessimae. I really don't know. I didn't mean to say it, it was an accident." He mumbled. Jon looked at her face and noticed it went from fuming to calm down. Jessimae wasn't an angry person and had a soft spot for apologetic voices. "I'm really sorry. I can see how much Roman means to you now. It was in the moment when I saw him." He whispered. Little did Jessimae know is that Jon didn't mean shit that was coming out of his mouth other than being sorry for making her mad. This is what he wanted. He wanted to drive a wedge between these two, he wanted Jessimae all to himself, but if he started pouring out that he liked her, then his plan would be sabotaged. Jessimae sighed and looked down at her chuck taylors. "It's alright, Jon. No harm was done." She smirked. "If you sort of liked me, why didn't you just tell me?" she asked. Jon shook his head in amusement. "The kiss wasn't enough?" he asked. "I'm not a very soft guy, Jessimae." She wanted to palm _her_ damn forehead for being so stupid about this whole thing. This was Jon Moxley she was talking to. Why was she expecting so much out of this kid? "Damn…I feel stupid. I'm sorry Jon." She shyly smirked. "I'll only forgive you if you still come to my place tonight." He smiled. Jessimae's face turned red and she wasn't able to keep eye contact with this cutie. "Of course I will." She chuckled, as she pinched his dimples. "So we're still friends?" he asked, opening his arms for a hug. "Even though I'm late for first period, yet again because of you…yes, we're still friends." She laughed, and walking into his open arms and wrapped her own around his muscular torso. He buried his face in her hair as he held her tightly. To Jessimae, it was just a hug. A good ole' friendly hug. However to Jon, it was more than that. It was an embrace with a beautiful girl that he wanted to be with. He tried to fight that thought, because he liked the hit it and quit it side to him, but Jessimae was different to him. He really liked this girl, and now Jon had to go completely out of his element and fight for her.

Jessimae was putting her books in her locker at the end of the school day and adjusted her makeup and such to leave with Jon. She didn't want to go home because her father was there, an Adeline was leaving right away to meet with Sami so there was no way she was safe. She watched Jon approach her locker and hurriedly fixed her scarf. "Hey, what time are you meeting me by the deli tonight?" he asked, as he opened up some random persons locker and started looting. "Actually I was thinking." She trailed off as she shut the person's locker that he was going through. "That maybe I can just leave _with_ you today. I don't feel like going home." Jon smirked down at her, but at the same time felt kind of bad because he knew exactly why she didn't want to go home. He could read people like a book, and he came from the same background that she has, so no, he's not stupid when it comes to Jessimae Miller's secrets. "Yeah, definitely." He nodded, while bending down to tie his shoe. "Hey, you going to be okay?" a deep voice quickly approached her. When Jon looked up, he saw Roman standing inches away from Jessimae. He faked tying his shoe until Roman left, because he really didn't want to see these two. "Roman, I'll be fine, really." She smiled. She was so giddy that Roman always took the time to find her and check on her and such. He was such an amazing guy and she felt so lucky. "Okay, call me tonight." He smiled, which absolutely made her freeze in her stance. "I will most definitely do that!" She blushed. Roman looked down and saw Jon fidgeting with his already tied shoelaces and looked back at Jessimae. She just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. Jon was a kid that no one on earth would ever really understand. "Alright, I'll talk to you tonight." He whispered, and gave her a peck on the lips and went on with his buddies. Jessimae felt like she was on cloud one thousand with this kid. She couldn't even move from the spot she was in as she watched him walk down the hall with his football team. Jon stood back up and gave Roman and his team a dirty look as he put his attention back on a smitten Jessimae. "Hey…HELLO!" he snapped in her face. "Oh! What?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" She laughed, as she still watched Roman from afar. "Busy what?! Mentally masturbating to that idiot?" He shouted. "Let's go, douchebag!" she laughed as Jon put his arm around her shoulder and walked out the building with her.

"So you don't live with your parents?" Jessimae asked, as her and Jon walked down the street. He lit the cigarette she gave him and continued to stare at the ground, debating whether he wanted to answer that question or not. "I can see that's something you'd rather not tell me." She mumbled. "I'll tell you my secrets when you tell me yours." He said sternly as he flicked his ashes. Jessimae felt her body get hot when he said that. She knew that he found out somehow, but…how, _exactly_? Adeline wouldn't dare tell a soul and neither would Roman. Sometimes this kid just plain freaked her out. "So what are we doing tonight?" she asked. "Just hanging out. You had anything in particular that you wanted to do?" Jessimae shook her head and left the questions to Jon for a while. *Why the fuck was he nice to me earlier, but now he wants to be in a bad mood?!* She questioned to herself. "Well, home sweet home." Jon mumbled as they walked up the gravel driveway. "That was a long ass walk. Do you walk to school every day?" she asked. "Yeah, I like long walks. They feel good." He said as he knocked on the door. "I forgot my key again. These assholes better be home." When Scotty answered the door, it didn't surprise Jessimae one bit that he had a beer in his hand and a joint in his fingers. "JESSIMAE! What's going on sexy ass!?" Scotty asked, very excitedly as he hugged her. "Nothing much, just thought I'd come hang with Jon today." She smiled. "And you brought no Brianna with you?! That's fucked up!" he laughed, shutting the front door. "Sorry, she actually _does_ her homework." She teased. "Dude, are you trying to burn this place to the fucking ground?!" Jon shouted as he grabbed the lit cigarette off the couch cushion. "That was Sami, dude." Scotty yelled from the kitchen, getting Jessimae a beer. "There was an ashtray a foot away is it that hard?" Jessimae could tell that Jon was the neat freak of the three that lived there. He loved to party as much as the next kid, but it was obvious that he was the one always cleaning up. "Speaking of Sami, where is he?" she asked, taking the beer from her friend. "He's in the bathroom." Scotty answered, flopping on the couch. Jessimae watched Jon opened up his beer and sit on the recliner while he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. She thought there was something very attractive about this kid, other than his hunger for constant sex and such, but he was quite the looker. She could really get lost in his dimples, those blue eyes, and best of all; this kid had one hell of a body. It was quite obvious that the gym was one of Jon's hobbies.

Jon looked over at her and smirked when he caught her staring at him. He motioned for her to come over to him in which she gladly did. When she reached him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to his lap. She put her legs over the arm of the chair and layed her head in the nook of Jon's neck. Jon inhaled as much of her sent as he possibly could and still couldn't get enough of it. There was just something about this girl that he felt he had to have, which is extremely out of the ordinary for him. "Hey Jessimae." Sami shouted, as he came out of the bathroom, still zipping his pants. "Hi Sami." She whispered. "I thought you had something going with that Roman douchebag?" Sami questioned when he saw Jessimae on Jon's lap. "Hey Sami! Shut the fuck up!" Jon shouted. Roman was the last thing that he wanted Jessimae to think about right now, and of course, Jon's plan gets ruined again. Jessimae suddenly felt bad and tried to get off Jon's lap after she thought about Roman. She knew that Roman really liked her, and she really liked him, when she was either with Jon or him…she just couldn't shake either of them boys off her mind. Sitting on Jon's lap just made her feel guilty. *What the hell did I get myself into?* she thought to herself. "No, Jessimae! Please don't move." Jon pleaded, pulling her back to his lap. She sighed loudly and looked over at Jon's face and saw pure worry washed over him. "I don't want you to leave." He whispered. "I think I'm going to be sick." Scotty moaned, as he walked back to his bedroom. Sami was long gone by now, on his way to meet Adeline. After a long stare and thought, she decided to give in, again. I mean, how couldn't you with this kid? "Okay." She whispered. She felt his hand clench her waist a little tighter as buried her face in his neck. They were silent. Completely silent with nothing to talk about. Jon just wanted to cherish this moment, because he knew with Roman in the way, there most likely wasn't going to be another one of these. She liked this too. He smelled so good to her, and his body was so comfortable to lay on. As much as she wanted to deny it, something about Jon just has her liking the hell out of him.

"Can I ask you something Jessimae?" he finally broke the silence. She really wanted to say no, because something in her gut knew what he was going to bring up, but she sort of wanted to hear what he wanted to know at the same time. "Sure." Jon hesitated for a minute. He was scared to ask her, because he knew the risk he was taking with this short fuse that she has. "You're not safe at home, are you?" he hesitantly asked. Jessimae shot her head up in fear and could do nothing but stare at him. Her breathing became heavy and her hands began to shake. Jon knew. He knew what was going on in her house, but didn't want to say anything until she was comfortable telling him. All the signs that she was giving him, were the signs he used to give his friends before _his_ dad went to jail. "W…Why would you ask me that?" she stuttered. "I'm not stupid Jessimae." He whispered. She looked down at Jon's hand on the arm of the couch and started running her fingers over his knuckles. *Well I think it's quite obvious that he knows everything. Should I tell him?! UGH! If I do, can I trust him not to say anything?!* She ranted in her head. This was becoming so stressful that she started sweating a little. After a few deep breaths, she realized maybe it was time. *Well, I'm not getting any younger. You never know things until you try them.* She continued to think to herself. "Okay…Okay. The truth is…"

"JON!" A loud, obnoxious voice screamed when the door came barreling down. They both shot their heads up in surprise and Jessimae was most terrified by who just walked in. Kristina, Ashley, Maria, and Saraya all ran through the doorway, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was in front of them. "Jon? What the hell is this?" Saraya shot. Jessimae was humiliated and felt as if she was caught red handed doing the worst thing a teenager could do. She didn't get out much, so of course this felt terrifying to her. "Saraya, she's just a friend. Sitting on someone's lap isn't a big deal." He shouted. "Isn't a big deal?! So when we first met and you pulled me on your lap it wasn't a big deal? What we have _since_ that day isn't a big deal?!" She yelled, stomping into his bedroom and slamming the door. Jessimae was already off Jon's lap as soon as Saraya started her shouting match. He leaped off the chair and followed her to his room. Jessimae was stunned. She was frozen where she stood and was completely at a loss for words at what she just witnessed. He went after her. After they just started to have a great moment together and possibly get some questions answered, he showed her that it was obvious that he cared about another girl a tad bit more. "Well, well, well. Looks like somebodies been hiding a double life as a fucking whore hasn't she?" Ashley blurted to Jessimae. "I'm sure Roman would _love_ to hear about this." Kristina chimed in. "It's none of your business." Jessimae shot, staring at the floor. "Oh but it is! Some of us actually care about the kid. Unlike what you just showed us." Maria said. "I think it's time you get out, bitch." Ashley scoffed, pointing at the door. "Yeah, now that you just ruined another relationship." One of the girls continued. Jessimae blew past the girls as they proceeded to laugh at her and ran out of the house and speed walked down the street. She was humiliated, guilty and tired of these girls shit.

"Saraya! Hurry up with him! The mall's waiting for us and we don't want to spend another second in this shithole!" Kristina shouted to their friend. "Cunts." Scotty muttered, as he walked down the hallway past the girls, earning an eye roll from them.

Jessimae pulled her phone out and dialed Roman's number, but hung up as soon as she heard the first ring. She leaned against the light post outside her favorite candle shop with tears welling up in her eyes. There was no hope for her. At least that's what she felt like.

As she was walking around town, thinking of what to do with herself, she found herself out front of the Murder House again. Something about this house just kept bringing her back to it. Oddly, the gate was unlocked this time, and after a few minutes of thought, she decided to go on in. After she thought about what happened the last time she was in this place, she was kind of scared. However, she felt like she belonged here and she couldn't explain why. The door made a loud creek noise as she slowly walked in. It was a creepy house, and it was beyond enormous. She still can't believe she and Roman even found their way through this place in the dark. Other than the dust and cobwebs and stuff everywhere, it was a really nice place. Jessimae actually wouldn't mind moving in if she could. Every step she took sounded like the floor was going to break through. "Tiffany painted walls. These people were definitely made of money." She chuckled to herself as she felt around the beautifully decorated walls. "I wouldn't say that I'm really made of money." A voice behind her spoke up. Jessimae nearly jumped out of her skin as she screamed and spun around to see a boy standing behind her. He was about five foot eight, honey blonde hair, and dressed as if he still lived in the 90's. "W…Who are you!?" she panicked. "I should be asking you that, sweetheart." He chuckled. "D…Do you live here?" she asked. He nodded, but wasn't angry with her at all. This boy looked almost…happy to see her here. "Oh my God, I am so sorry! I was so convinced that this place was abandoned for years. I didn't mean to intrude! I…" she tried to apologize but the nice boy cut her off. "Hey, it's okay. No harm done. You were just looking around. You weren't vandalizing or stealing anything so…you're fine." He smiled. Jessimae was still scared to death, and kind of embarrassed about being in this boy's house, but felt a little relieved that he was so nice and calm about it. "My name is Tate…Tate Langdon." He said, extending his hand to hers. "I'm uh…Jessimae Miller." She shyly smiled, shaking his hand. "Well, uh Jessimae Miller." He laughed, causing her to chuckle. "What are you doing here, cutie?" Jessimae blushed and started to walk with him to the kitchen. "Like I said, I thought this place was abandoned and I came to check it out. This place is beautiful. Do you…Do you live her by yourself?" she asked; now realizing that there was no one else there besides she and him. "Yup. All by myself. The mortgage is paid off and it's all mine." He bragged. "So where are your parents? You seem young." She asked. "I'm seventeen, and I'd rather not talk about that." He pouted to the floor. "Oh…I'm sorry." *What the hell is it with every person I meet that doesn't want to talk about their parents?* she thought to herself. "I think I should um…leave now. Again, I'm really sorry." "WAIT! You can stay if you want." She slowly turned around and was shocked. "R…Really?" she asked. "I mean…I don't want to sound creepy or anything, but hey, we're the same age, I never get any company…you're obviously bored. Why not?" he laughed. Jessimae cracked a smiled and nodded in agreement. She had never met a nicer human being in her life.

Hours have gone by of Jessimae and Tate sitting in his room discussing just about everything that two teenagers can talk about. Instantly, a great friendship was developing between these two and they were happy. Jessimae didn't feel the least bit scared anymore, and Tate…well…he's Tate. "You go to Red Land High School?" he asked. "Yeah, I fucking hate it. Nobody likes me, and I don't like any of them." She groaned. "So fucking kill them!" he shouted. Jessimae looked at him wide eyed. "I'm kidding Jessimae." "I don't remember seeing you there." She changed the subject. "Yeah, I got kicked out two years ago. I was tired of getting beat up so I…" he stopped talking. "You what?" she cocked her eyebrow. Tate looked around his room and played with his shoelaces as they both sat on the floor. "Nevermind." He whispered. "Anyway, the cuts on this arm are from when my dad left. I don't know why I did it…All he did was beat me growing up so…" Tate trailed off, pulling up his sleeve and showing her his scars. Jessimae was astounded by what Tate just told her. His father did to him what her father does to her now. She stood up and paced around his room thinking whether or not she should confess. *He told me his secrets…should I go for it?* She questioned herself. Slowly she made her way back to her seat and stared blankly at Tate's face. She pulled up her sleeve and revealed her freshly made cuts and her marks from her father to her new friend. Tate's eyes looked back and forth from her arm to her saddened face about ten times. "My…My dad beats me too." She whispered, on the edge of tears. Tate felt so sorry for this girl, because he knew exactly how she felt what else there was to come as long as she lived under the same roof as him. He leaned forward and pulled her into a tight hug. "It'll be okay. I'm here for you Jessimae." He whispered into her neck. "It seems like everyone is finding out." She said, referring to Jon and Roman. "Do you trust these people and _only_ these people?" he asked. She looked at him and thought about it. 'Well…yeah, I do." She replied. Tate smirked at her and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Then that's the people who _should_ know. You trust them for a reason right? You're fine, Jessimae." He reassured her. Tate was right, and him telling her that just lifted the biggest weight off her shoulders. She felt a lot better about the people who do know about her secret, and now she realizes that she truly doesn't have anything to worry about. "Thanks Tate. I feel a lot better now." She smiled, brightly. Jessimae felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out. It was a text from Roman.

*It's late, are you still with Jon? –Roman*

She didn't even realize it was going on eight o'clock until she read the text message. "Oh shit! Tate, I'm so sorry, but I have to go, it's late." She said as she put her shoes back on and rushed her way downstairs. "Will you be back tomorrow?!" he asked, chasing her down the steps. "Um…yeah, of course I will." She smiled, giving her new friend one last hug before running out of the house.

*No, I'm on my way home now. –Jessimae*

*Good, because we need to talk! –Roman*

Jessimae panicked when she read Roman's last message. "Shit! Kristina and the others told him! Those bitches didn't waste any time!" She whispered to herself.

*About what?! –Jessimae*

*You know exactly what! –Roman*

She noticed her phone started shaking, and then she fully realized it was actually her hand. Jessimae was scared. Scared to go home, scared to face Roman. If it wasn't one thing, it was another with this girl.

After a while of walking, Jessimae made it to her development and lo and behold there's Roman in his car parked outside the gate. She took a deep, deep breath and slowly made her way to his car. Roman looked over and saw her approaching and rolled down his window. He looked pretty pissed. "Get in." he said sternly, and rolled up his window before she could even say anything. Jessimae walked to the other side of the car and hesitated before she opened the door. "Get ready to get dumped! I knew this was too good to be true!" she mumbled to herself. Roman watched her sit down and shut the car door and stare at her fingers for about five minutes before he was able to find his words. "Why did you lie to me about Jon?" he asked. "I didn't, Roman." He looked over and gave her a smug look. "I'm not playing games Jessimae. I really want to believe that you're different. Please don't lie to me." He pretty much demanded. "I'm guessing Kristina didn't waste any time." She scoffed. "How about you explain yourself to me first." Jessimae took a deep breath and began to explain herself. "Jon likes me. He wanted me to hang out with him, but to me, it was only a friendship thing…to him? He wants to be with me. Well, at least that's what I thought until Saraya Callihan walked in. If it helps…I was about to leave anyway. I didn't feel comfortable because I kept thinking of you." She whispered, and somewhat lied. Roman layed his head on his window and thought about all this for a few minutes. "Do you like him too?" he finally asked. That was something that she had to continue to argue with herself about. She did like Jon, but why? This was all fog in her head. However, she was more scared of losing Roman than anything. "As a friend…that's all I'm going to give him. I only did that earlier because I felt bad. I'm not used to being liked…even as a friend." She whispered, picking at the ends of her new blue tipped hair. Roman got it now. He understood why she did what she did and what was going through her head. Besides, he really liked her and couldn't stay mad at her forever. Roman laced his fingers in hers and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. "I'm sorry, Roman." She whispered, tightening her grip. "It's all good, beautiful." He smirked, making her blush. "Hey, let's go somewhere." He suggested. She cracked a smile. Not only was she going to hang out with him, but it was obvious that he fully forgave her for what happened. "Like where?" Roman started the car and backed out of the development entrance. "We're going to the park." He chuckled. "The park? It's pitch dark out and there's nobody there." She giggled. "Exactly." He winked, and then licked his lips. Jessimae felt herself melt in her seat when she watched him lick his lips. Man did she feel like the luckiest girl ever. Her breathing became heavy and the closer they got to the park, the more nerve-racking it got. Jessimae wasn't big on relationships, and she never really had an intimate moment with a boy. Jessimae was a comic book and video game girl, not a kisser. When Roman kissed her the night of their date was actually the first time she'd kissed a guy like that.

Roman parked the car and got out while Jessimae followed. They met at the front of the car and grabbed each other's hands. Roman led her to the twelve foot high jungle gym and started climbing up. They were both at the top and started looking up at the sky. "Oh look! You can see the stars tonight!" she cheered, leaning on the jungle gym wall. "You like space?" he asked, pushing his long black hair back with his fingers. "You're talking to a girl who's had straight A's in astronomy for three years straight." She boasted. "Mmm I like a girl with brains." He growled in her ear as he put his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his body and continued to look up at the sky as they both enjoyed this night. "Thank you, Roman." She whimpered, as he planted little kisses on her shoulders, getting closer to her neck. "For what?" he asked, moving her long hair to the other side. "Accepting me, and not treating me like everyone else does." Roman turned her around and layed his forehead against hers and gave her that deadly smirk. "Don't thank me, baby." He whispered, planting a kiss to her plump lips. Jessimae pulled away and giggled at his cuteness. "I swear you're going to be the death of my ovaries." She laughed. "That's not all I'm capable of." He seductively whispered. Jessimae was starting to feel it. Something she had never felt before. Sexual tension. That feeling in her stomach of wanting someone, to taste someone, and to feel someone. And that someone was Roman Reigns. Roman pulled her into him and pressed his big lips to hers. Nothing felt more right in Jessimae's life than this. He licked and nibbled her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she instantly gave him. Feeling his velvety tongue gliding around hers made her feel like she was levitating. Roman broke the kiss and sat down so they weren't being seen. He leaned against the wall of the jungle gym and pulled Jessimae onto his lap so that she was straddling him. He rubbed her thighs that were covered with her trademarked black and purple striped leggings under her short black skirt and smirked. "Sorry I don't have bare legs for you to touch." She giggled, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Hey I'm not complaining. I like your style anyway. You look bad ass." He smiled. Jessimae cupped his face and crushed her lips against his, immediately entering her tongue into his mouth. He held onto her hips as she ran her fingers through his gorgeous long hair with their mouth passionately working together. He trailed from her lips to her neck and kissed her soft spots that made her weak. The reactions she was giving him couldn't take the smirk of his face. When she felt his hands going under her shirt a tad bit, that was when all this hit her. She pulled away from his kiss and took his hands into hers. "Please, I want to take this slow. If…If that's okay with you." She whispered. Jessimae felt stupid. She felt like she ruined this whole thing for them. "Of course it's okay. Believe me, I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything you don't want to just to please me, baby." He whispered, putting strands of hair behind her ear. "Thank you. I uh…I thought I ruined everything between us for a second." She chuckled, feeling her cheeks getting red. "No, not at all. A little bit of hope, perhaps. But no expectations." He laughed. She climbed off his lap and they made their way off the jungle gym and walked around the park for a while longer. Neither of them ready to go home.

"Can I ask you something?" Roman blurted out while picking a flower out of the park garden and putting it in her hair. "Of course you can." She smiled. "Well, I hope this isn't going too fast. But…Is it um…too much to ask you to officially be my girlfriend?" he barely got out. It took him almost the entire night to get up the courage to ask her this question, and after she said she wanted to go slow with this, he almost didn't. However, watching her all night and holding her hand and kissing her, there was no way he couldn't. She stopped walking and looked up at him surprised as all hell. Completely bug eyed, she was practically staring a hole through him. "M…Me?" she pointed to herself. Roman laughed in amusement and nodded. He thought she was just the cutest damn thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. "Oh wow…um…y…yeah of course. I would love to be your girlfriend, Roman." Jessimae can't remember the last time she smiled so hard in her life. It was so unlikely to her that she hurt her cheeks doing so. Roman picked her up and spun his new girlfriend around, completely grateful that she made his wish come true! He looked down at her and pressed his lips to hers and cupped her face. "You're my girlfriend." He whispered. "Yeah it's unfortunate isn't it?" she joked, as Roman pinched her cheek roughly. "Oh shut up, Negative Nancy!" he laughed as they walked back to the car wrapped in each other's arms.


	6. Something Perfect

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you for the kind reviews! I'm so happy that my story is liked! I try to update it as quickly as I can, but I'm busy with work and stuff so I can't work on it as much as I'd like. I like ghost stories, freaky events, and Paranormal stuff so I wanted to add that type of twist to this story. So what better than "American Horror Story: Murder House". I do not own the character: Tate Langdon. He is a character in Ryan Murphy's show, and he was my favorite in that show so I really wanted to use him! Again, thank you for the awesome reviews and taking the time to read my story!_

The sounds of eggs sizzling and Jeffree Star's voice blaring out of her iPhone's speaker were the only noises going throughout the house on this beautiful Sunday morning. The whereabouts of her father were unknown, and she couldn't really care less, because as long as he wasn't home she was fine. Jessimae never had days at her own house like this since her father grew to the drunk that he is, and man, did she feel great getting to enjoy it now. As she was cooking, her phone buzzed and noticed it was a 'good morning' text from Roman. You couldn't take the smile off of her face. "Hey, you." Adeline smiled. "Hello, Addy Patty." She giggled. Adeline cocked her eyebrow and sat at the table, observing her baby sister's odd behavior of the morning. Every morning, Jessimae's routine was: Get dressed, eat something (sometimes), and run out the door. Even though Adeline knew Jessimae liked to take advantage of their father not being home, this just wasn't her. "So what's with the smiles and giggles this morning, sis?" Jessimae didn't even look at her sister. She just continued to sing along and be happy with her morning. "Hello? Miss Jessimae Miller, I'm talking to you!" Adeline snapped her fingers in the air. Jessimae got her food on a plate and sat down with a big smile from ear to ear as she stared at her sister. "Is there something you want to tell me? Cause you're kind of freaking me out, love." she laughed, grabbing an apple out of the basket. "Me? Oh nothing, just the fact that I'm officially the girlfriend of Roman Reigns now." She bragged. Adeline choked on her apple and bugged her eyes out. "Get the fuck out of here!" She laughed. Jessimae shook her head, indicating that she indeed was not joking about this. "Oh my goodness, Jess! I'm so happy for you! I mean, I love Sami to death, but Roman? You lucky bitch!" she playfully slapped Jessimae's arm. "Yeah, he asked me last night while we were at the park." She said, taking a bite of her breakfast. "Oh! Speaking of which, I better take his call." She winked, walking into the other room. Adeline looked at the phone screen and saw that Roman was in fact calling his new girlfriend, and she couldn't be any happier for Jessimae. It had been so long since she's seen her little sister this happy.

"_Hello_?" she happily answered.

"_Hey, you. What's up?_" Jessimae could tell by his voice that Roman had a smile on his face.

"_Nothing much, just making breakfast for myself_." She said, pulling her knee high socks on.

"_I want to hang out today. Let's do something_." He suggested.

"_Oh…um…I have already have plans today_." She pouted.

"_With whom?"_ he asked, knowing that Brianna was at her grandmothers, and AJ gets forced to church with her parents. He knew they were the really the only people she hung out with.

"_This kid that I met yesterday. He's like me, because he doesn't have any friends, and his father abandoned him. I warmed up quickly because I can relate. He's awesome Roman_." She explained.

"_Does he live in Red Land? Who is he?"_ Roman asked. He wasn't the obsessive type, but this made him nervous for some reason and he couldn't really explain why. It was just irking him for some reason.

"_You writing a memoir or something, Roman? Yes, he lives in Red Land and actually…well…Nevermind_." She trailed off.

"_Tell me; please finish what you were going to say_."

"_He sort of um…lives in the Murder House, Roman_." She stuttered.

The other end of the phone was silent for about ten seconds before she heard him clear his throat.

"_How is that possible, babe? Nobody's lived there for over three years."_ He tried to reassure her.

"_Well, how many people that told you that have actually gone in there_?" she sassed him.

Roman was quiet again for a minute. She _was_ right about that one. Everyone that told him stories about this place never actually stepped foot in that house. He was fairly certain that he and Jessimae were the only people at school that actually had the ball to go in there.

"_But we've been in there Jessimae, and last time I checked, I was pulling my terrified girlfriend out of a mysteriously locked closet_." He stated.

Jessimae sighed heavily. "_I'll be fine, I promise_."

"_I don't think that's a good idea, Jessimae_." He mumbled.

"_Roman, I appreciate that you care, but I'm going to hang out with my friend whether you like it or not. He's really cool and I think he really needs someone_." She shot, and hung up the phone.

Jessimae really liked Roman and couldn't be happier that she is now his girlfriend. However, Jessimae's lived the last five years of her life being controlled by people and such, so she wasn't taking it anymore.

"I'll see you later, Addy!" She shouted, opening the front door. "Alright, love ya!" Adeline shouted back. Jessimae nearly speed walked down the street to make it to Tate's house. She really wanted to see him. He grew so close to her in a matter of about four hours last that they felt like they knew each other their whole lives. For some reason, she felt like she still had a _ton _to talk about with him and could spend twenty four hours sitting in his room chatting.

As Jessimae turned the corner, she saw Jon and Scotty smoking outside the deli. There was no way she was going to let him see her after what happened yesterday. Just seeing him, even at that distance, made her blood boil. The nerve of him yesterday when those bitches came in. Jessimae turned around and walked behind the stores and took the alley to Tate's house. It was a longer walk, but it was better than running into Jon.

When Jessimae walked up to the house, she saw Tate sitting at the window on the third floor smiling. They both waved at each other as she made her way in the gate. Just as Jessimae was about to enter the front door she heard someone yell her name. She turned around and saw Roman walking up the sidewalk to the door. "Roman…What are you doing here?" She was extremely surprised. "Baby, I don't want you going in there." He said, out of breath. "I can do what I want, Roman. He's my friend." Jessimae didn't really take this the wrong way from Roman. She knew where he was coming from. He _did_ end up having to pull her out of the closet that was mysteriously locked. Unfortunately, Tate was her friend and she wanted to be in there with him. There was a lot to discuss between these new friends. "No, it's not going to happen." He demanded. "Roman, you don't tell me what I can and can't do." She snapped, walking away. "Jessimae, NO!" he shouted, running up and pulling her arm. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" she screamed, nearly falling down the stone steps that lead up to the porch. That was a big mistake by Roman and he knew that. He felt terrible, especially when he saw how genuinely terrified she looked at him. "Do not…ever touch me like that again." She whispered. "Jessimae, I'm sorry. I really am, I just…I really don't think it's safe for you to be in there." Roman was very apologetic and truly did not mean to get physical with her. The weak side of her was coming out when she looked at his face and heard the tone of his voice. The weak side that gave in when people were being nice to her for once. The side that she inherited from her mother. "Please, Jessimae. Just come with me. This one time come with me so we can talk. After that, you can do whatever you want." He pleaded. She sighed and looked down at her feet. "Alright. Just…Just let me go talk to him for a second." Roman didn't like _that_ idea either, but it was the least he could do beings that he just made her change her plans. "Please, in and out, Jessimae." He whispered.

Jessimae walked in the front door to see Tate sitting on the steps. He had a look of sadness stuck on his face. "How uh…How much of that did you hear?" she whispered. Tate looked up at her and just blankly stared. All night yesterday and right now, she noticed that Tate often looks as if he's not all the way there. Although she wasn't going to let looks bother her.

"You should go hang out with your boyfriend." He suggested, standing up now. "I'm…I'm really sorry Tate. I want to stay here with you, but something tells me that he's not going to leave." She shyly chuckled. Tate pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. "There's always tomorrow, Jessimae." He smiled. "So you're not mad at me?" Tate chuckled at her and shook his head. "I couldn't be. You're my best friend, Jessimae." Her face went from a smile to complete shock. Did he really consider her a best friend? "Um…Yeah, best friends." She smiled. "Jessimae! Hurry up!" Roman shouted at the front door. "Do I need to rough him up?" Tate joked. Jessimae playfully slapped his arm and rolled her eyes. "Trust me, when you see the size of that guy, you'll take three steps back." She laughed, realizing that she was standing at the door alone and Tate stayed in the kitchen doorway. "You okay?" she asked. He nodded and continued to stand still by the kitchen. For some odd reason, making it very obvious that he wasn't leaving that spot. This kid was definitely weird. "Well um…I'll see you when I'm done school tomorrow." She stuttered, just earning another simple nod and smirk from Tate.

"Jessimae!" Roman yelled again. She finally opened the door and pushed Roman's chest. "Shut up, I'm right here!" she laughed. "So when am I going to meet this kid?" he asked, lacing his fingers with hers as they walked to the car. "Sounds like someone's jealous." She smirked. "Maybe I am. Someone as beautiful as you, who wouldn't be?" Jessimae felt her cheeks blush like crazy. This boy made her dizzier than spinning around ten times. She stopped in her tracks next to Roman's car, causing him to stumble. "You all good?" he asked. Jessimae smiled sweetly at her boyfriend and walked up to him. "Kiss me Roman." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his torso. Roman pushed her bangs out of her face and slowly leaned into her. Their breath washing over each other's faces as they glanced from their eyes to their lips. Jessimae leaned up and took his bottom lip into her teeth and nibbled softly. He groaned and immediately glided his tongue into her mouth as he cupped her face. Their lips and tongues together were as perfect as Romeo and Juliet. Roman broke the kiss and laid his forehead against her. "Let's go get some lunch." He mumbled.

***JON'S P.O.V.***

"Dude where's my fucking beer?" Jon yelled to Scotty. "Right where you left it, dumbass." He answered, lighting a cigarette. "What's with you lately man? You seem like you've been in a damn fog!" Scotty continued. Jon rolled his eyes and proceeded to search for his beer. "I'm fine, bro. Just a little stressed that's all." he mumbled. Scotty just cocked his eyebrow at his friend. "Moxley…Letting shit bother him? Call that hot piece of ass Saraya!" Jon shot a death glare at his friend and sighed. "I found it." He said, picking up his beer. Scotty knew the difference in a stressed out Jon and when something was really bothering him. That's mainly because it was extremely rare that something ever bothered Jon. He got up from the couch and walked up to Jon who was now digging in the fridge. "What's going on with you man? Talk to me." He sighed. "What makes you think something's wrong with me?" he grumbled. Scotty sarcastically chuckled and sat up on the counter. "Dude, you're reading a hot pocket box and drinking." Jon furrowed his eyebrows. "So?" All Scotty wanted to do was punch his friend in the face right now. He hated stubborn people. "Jon, you don't read! Especially nutrition facts and you don't eat while you drink because you don't like the feeling you get in your stomach. I think you're forgetting that you're talking to your best friend here man." He shouted. Jon couldn't help but laugh at his friend. "Why is something telling me that you want to be more than just friends?" Jon joked. Scotty punched his friends arm and hopped off the counter. He looked as if he was going to vomit. "That's gross dude, but seriously, talk to me Jon. What's been going on lately?" Jon tossed the hot pockets back in the freezer and sighed. Sighing has really been Jon's only form of communication for a while. He flopped on the couch and ran his fingers through his honey blonde hair. "It's uh…It's Jessimae." He mumbled. "Oh Brianna's gothic friend? That chick's hot! I heard she's got a thing with that top shit football fuck Roman Reigns." Scotty blurted, not really making this easy for his friend. "Yeah well, that's the thing. I uh…I think I like her Scotty, like, _really_ like her. Something about her being with Roman just rubs me the wrong way." He scoffed.

Scotty took a sip of his beer and decided to be serious about this situation. Jon was never a bum, and always was the first to party. He didn't like this side to him and wanted his real friend back. "Do you think she's happy with Roman?" he asked. Jon shot his head over to his 'all of the sudden Dr. Phil of a friend.' "What?" he asked. "Jessimae, do you think she's happy with Roman?" he repeated. As much as Jon didn't want to think about the smile and happiness that Jessimae fills up with when she's around Roman, it _was_ true. He did, in fact, see a very happy Jessimae when she was with him. "Yeah, she uh…She is I guess." He mumbled, twiddling his thumbs. "So if you like her…or really like her, then why does it bother you to see her happy? He asked, finishing his beer. Jon had to think about that for a minute, because for once, Scotty made sense. If he liked Jessimae the way he tells him he does, then why _does_ it bother him that she's happy? Scotty, if you saw Brianna hooking up with some other dude, wouldn't you feel down too?" Scotty was silent. He would never admit it to his friends as long as he didn't want to be the laughing stalk in his own apartment, but he was in love with Brianna. Jon _did_ make a point. "Here's the thing Scotty, I want Jessimae to be happy, yes, but I never lose. Jon Moxley always gets what he wants." He preached, as he walked back to his room and slammed the door.

***JESSIMAE'S P.O.V.* **

"This is the really nice part of town, Roman. You must really like me." She laughed. Roman walked up the sidewalk looking for a restaurant as he enjoyed his girlfriend's presence next to him. "How about this one?" he pointed out, walking up to the French restaurant towering them. Jessimae froze and stared up at the building with tears welling in her eyes. Roman cocked his eyebrow when he looked over at her. The reaction she gave him confused him big time. "You're uh…crying Jessimae." He stuttered, watching as she didn't take her eyes off of this place. "If you're that happy about running into some hot French dude in there, I could go somewhere else." He tried to joke but was cut off. "My mom used to take me and Adeline here when we were little. This is um…the last place we had dinner before she passed away." She whispered, wiping tears away. "We could go somewhere else if you'd like hun." She shook her head and smiled. "No, it's perfect."

She and Roman walked into the restaurant and followed the waitress to their table. The waitress couldn't stop taking peaks at Roman as she gave them their menus and drinks. "Tell me when you're ready." She winked at him. "Wow." Jessimae laughed. Roman took a sip of his coke and laughed as well. "Yeah, I um…I get that a lot." Jessimae cocked her eyebrow. "Should I be worried?" Roman shook his head in amusement. "Absolutely not, they have to worry about _you_." He winked, making her body feel like jell-o. Jessimae couldn't help but feel glued to this kid. That tan Samoan skin, his body that every girl would die for, that smile that would make you weak. Again, Jessimae wasn't a sexual girl, but looking at this boy…she could've taken him right there on that table.

"So tell me something, Roman. All you did was help me pick up my books about two or three months ago, and see me at your football games moping around like a freak. What made you want to pursue me?" she asked. The waitress laid their plates down in front of them as she stared sexual daggers at Roman's shy face. "Honestly, I've always thought you were hot since I saw you in ninth grade. Well, I was in tenth grade." He explained. Jessimae nearly choked on her pasta. "Me?!...Hot?! Okay Roman!" She laughed sarcastically. "What? I'm serious! You were a knockout!...Still are." he said, taking a bite of his meal. "Hun, you've always been a popular jock…I've always been a loser goth. C'mon now!" she chuckled. He laughed and threw a noodle at her face, making her throw one back at him. "What did you do in my car when we first hung out?" he asked. Jessimae sucked her teeth as she slowly stirred her straw around her ice in her drink. "I had to look in the mirror and name things that were positive about me." Roman's smile went from ear to ear. That was the night that he really started to feel something for this girl. "Exactly. Don't let it happen again, because pointing out that your teeth are straight and white isn't going to fly this time." He teased. Jessimae couldn't stop giggling as she reminisced that awful night that she hated herself and everything worse than she'd ever hated before in her life. "So what's this kid's name that you became friends with?" he brought up. "Oh Tate? He's cool as hell. And he lives in that fucking place by himself. I don't know how he does it…" "Wait…What's his name?" Roman cut her off. "Tate…Langdon…Why, what's wrong?" she asked, getting concerned when she saw the look on his face. Roman stared at his plate and furrowed his eyebrows after she repeated his name. "Nothing, that name just sounds so familiar." He stated. "Well, he's lived here his whole life. Maybe you've heard of him in school or around town." She suggested. Roman looked up at her and cocked his eyebrow. "Yeah, maybe." He said.

After about an hour or two of sitting there laughing, joking, telling random stories and talking about things they'd like to do when their older, Jessimae's mood immediately went to shit. This was nothing surprising. She looked into the corner of the room and saw Kristina eating lunch with her family. "Something wrong?" he asked. Jessimae used her eyes to point in the direction that she was staring at previously. Roman cocked his eyebrow and looked over at Kristina. He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "God! Everywhere I go one of them is always there!" he scoffed. Kristina looked over at Roman and cracked a small, flirty smile, but wiped it away as soon as she saw who he was with. Her lip curled up and her eyes gave the look of the devil at Jessimae. She didn't even have to move or say anything and Jessimae felt more than threatened by this girl. Jessimae wanted nothing more than to grab the elderly lady's coffee next to her and dump it all over Kristina's conceded head. "It's uh…It's not her that bothers me. It's _where_ she's sitting that bugs the shit out of me." She mumbled. Roman looked up at her confused, waiting for her to continue. "That table that she's at…is where my mom, Addy and I used to sit every time we came in here." They were both silent for a few moments before Roman felt bad for bringing her here in the first place. "Are you finished, baby? I think we can go now." Jessimae nodded and grabbed her purse. "Um…yeah, we can go." Roman paid the bill and they awkwardly made their way out of the restaurant. Kristina wanted to vomit when she saw them holding hands.

Jessimae ran her fingers through her hair in the passenger seat of Roman's car. He looked over and put his hand on her thigh and proceeded to massage it. "It's okay, Jessimae. I'm sure they sanitize those tables and chairs when people leave so…" He tried cheering her up, but she was obviously not in the mood. "It's not that Roman. I just…I just miss my mom." She mumbled, wiping a tear off her cheek. Roman felt bad for her. She was constantly depressed and really didn't blame her. He pulled over the side of the road and watched her break down. For Roman, seeing this girl cry was like watching a sad puppy in a thunder storm. There was no way he was letting her go home like this. Roman stretched his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into him. She laid her head on his shoulder and continued to sob. Jessimae wanted nothing more than to lay in her mother's arms and hear her soft voice. Nothing in the world was more soothing than her mother's voice. Not only that, but if her mother was still alive than her father would've never picked up a bottle. Roman ran his fingers through her long black and blue hair as she cried on his shoulder. "Shhh, It's okay baby. Everybody needs a good cry sometimes." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Jessimae wiped her tears and smeared make up away and finally pulled herself together. She was so upset and could've broken down longer, but she was tired of Roman seeing this weak little girl side of her. "I'm uh…I'm okay. Thank you." She whispered. "How many times have I told you not to thank me?" he giggled. "Probably not enough. You're too good to me." She smiled sweetly at him and pushed his long hair behind his shoulder. He was such a beautiful, beautiful guy. "Come here." She whispered, seductively as she nervously licked her lips. Roman smirked and leaned over to her and wasted no time to crush his lips against hers. She loved his lips. They were so big and full and she, surprisingly, couldn't wait to see what else he was capable of doing with them. Their tongues heatedly working together as she nibbled his lips at the same time. He rubbed his hand up and down her thigh as they were both pinning each other with sexual tension. "You know what you remind me of?" she said, breathlessly between kisses while twirling her fingers in his gorgeous black locks. "What's that baby?" he asked. "You're body, and overall look reminds me of one of those old Greek statues. You're just…so fucking perfect. " She moaned as he sucked her neck while she spoke. The vibrations of Roman chuckles at her statement while he went to work on her neck made her panties wet. This boy did things to her that she thought she'd never experience. However, Roman knew he couldn't take things too far with her…yet. There was definitely a special moment he had in mind for his girl.

While Roman was pulling back out on the road to take her home, Jessimae looked out her window and saw Jon leaning on a wall in an alley way watching her with a smug look in his face. She didn't really know what to think of him. Something in her was glad that he saw him, but she felt bad at the same time. "Was that Moxley?" Roman asked. Jessimae sighed. She hoped he didn't see him. "Yeah…It was." She mumbled. "I should stop the car and deck him in his fucking face." He shot. "Roman stop, please." She begged. He kept his mouth shut and continued to drive. She could tell he was pissed.

"Home sweet home…Not!" she scoffed, as Roman pulled up to her development. "Promise me something." He spoke up. She looked over at him, waiting for him to speak. "If anything happens when you walk in there…Call me and I'll come get you." He stated. Jessimae nodded while playing with his fingers that were on her thigh. "I just want to take you home with me now." He whispered, causing her to giggle. She poked his nose and smiled. They could have sat there and stared at each other all night just soaking in each other's cuteness and smiles. Jessimae's phone buzzing snapped her out of her moment. It was her sister.

*_Moxley came to the door earlier looking for you. –Addy*_

_*What the hell?! That's weird. I'm right outside. I'll be in in a second. –Jess*_

_*Hurry, because I need help with my homework. LOL –Addy*_

"I got to go. Sister emergency." She whispered. "Is Adeline okay?" Jessimae nodded while putting her phone back in her purse. "Okay as in managing to figure out star consolations without my help? Yeah, she's freaking perfect." She joked. Roman laughed and put his seat belt back on. "You're so funny, babe. Text me, tonight." He smiled, brushing her hair out of her face. Jessimae leaned over and planted a sweet kiss to Roman's plump lips. "See you tomorrow." She whispered, getting out of the car. Roman watched her walk up the hill as her skirt fluttered, and her hair flew in the same motion as the soft wind. She was perfect to him, and he was so happy that she was all his.


	7. I Made a Mistake

_**Author's Note: **__Again, thank you so much for taking time to read my story and review it! Your kind words mean a lot to me, really! As I said last chapter, I do not own the character Tate Langdon! He's from 'American Horror Story: Murder House'! The song that I chose for this chapter is 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. __**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER! LOL**_

*Not feeling well today. I'll see you tomorrow, babe. –Roman*

Jessimae read over her boyfriend's text and pouted. She was really looking forward to seeing him today. However, his health was definitely more important. "Hey! What the hell!" AJ yelled, as she saw Jessimae sitting on the park bench finishing her cigarette. "Uh…Hey AJ." She mumbled. She froze where she was walking and stared down at her best friend. "Uh…_Hey AJ_?! That's all I get from you after not answering my calls or texts?!" She shouted. Jessimae looked at her friend wide eyed. She's never seen her best friend this upset before. "I've been trying to text you to tell you that Roman changed his relationship status on Facebook to _In a relationship_! I swear I'm going to cut his balls off and…"AJ's ranting was cut off by a very amused Jessimae. "AJ, AJ! I know he did!...because I'm…I'm the one he's in a relationship with." She confessed. AJ's eyes widened so big that they looked like they were about to rip. "When…When were you planning on telling me and Brianna this? This is Roman Reigns we're talking about, Jess!" She freaked. "First of all, how many times do I have to tell you it's Jess_imae_. Second, I'm really sorry. It was nothing personal at all; I'm just…caught up in some shit lately that I haven't gotten to it." AJ looked like she was on the verge of tears. "So is this how it's going to be?! Now that you're dating Mr. Popular you don't need us anymore?" she blurted. Jessimae shot up off the bench and stood in front of her highly upset friend. "NO! AJ it's not like that at all! Why would you say something that?!" Jessimae practically panicked. "Cause this isn't you Jessimae! You always have time for me and Brianna! When do you ever have shit to do? You're seriously the glue between the three of us!" AJ continued her massive breakdown. Jessimae pulled her friend in for a tight hug. "AJ, you know I love you and Brianna more than anybody on this earth…well, with the exception of my sister of course." She chuckled. "I'm so sorry, and everything I've been going through is just too complicated to explain. Please don't cry or hate me. You two will always be my best friends." She pleaded, cupping AJ's face. AJ shook her head and cracked a smile. "God Jessimae, you're so hard to stay mad at." She giggled. "C'mon, let's go to school." Jessimae smirked, taking AJ's hand and skipping down the sidewalk.

"_Did you hear about Jessimae and Roman?!" "Roman's with that?!" "How did I get rejected by that kid but he goes with her?!" "Wow, I didn't know Roman was interested in emo chicks."_

That's all Jessimae and AJ could hear throughout the school hallways was nonstop whispering about her and Roman. People really did find it hard to believe that she was dating him, and with all the dirty looks from the girls and the very curious friends of his, it didn't really boost her confidence a whole lot. She stopped at her locker after surviving the whispering hallway quest, and noticed AJ was in another world. "What are you staring at?" Jessimae smiled. AJ didn't answer her. She continued to drool at the amazing sight down the hallway. Jessimae turned around and saw that AJ was staring at Phil Brooks. Also known as Punk. It was an obscure nickname, but it fit him well. "Looks like someone's into the new kid." She smirked, causing AJ to finally snap out of it. "Oh my god, he's too fucking hot." AJ blushed. "Well, go talk to him! He's new so he doesn't have any standards yet." Jessimae chuckled. AJ looked down and shook her head. "No way, look at all those attention whores already crowding him." She mumbled. Jessimae slammed her locker and stood directly in front of her sad friend. "AJ, you're hot as shit, no lie! Second, look at his shirt and book bag and stuff. He might as well tattoo _I collect comic books _on his damn forehead! And there's only three girls in this school that knows more about comic books than a damn comic store!...You, me, and Brianna! So go for it!" she smiled widely. AJ smiled back at her friend so hard that it had to hurt her cheeks and walked in the direction of the new kid, Punk. Who…kind of looked like Wolverine…With that beard, it was obvious he was a senior.

Jessimae was proud of herself for helping her friend out. Now she was starting to see why AJ referred to her as the glue of their group. As she was on her way to the girl's bathroom, she was pulled to the side by a strong arm. "Jon what the hell are you doing?" she freaked. "I'm sorry, Jessimae, but I have to ask you something important." He mumbled. Jessimae so badly wanted to walk away from this kid, but he was a damn chick magnet. He was just so hot and that voice was definitely something that girl couldn't just walk away from. "What?!" she snapped. "…Okay, midterms are coming next week…I uh…bum out in school and I really can't fail this. Would you help me study?" he nervously asked. Jessimae cocked her eyebrow. She was curious as to why he looked and sounded nervous, because the way Adeline described him the night that she met him…This just wasn't Jon. *This has to be one of his games to draw me into him.* she thought. "Of all the people in the school, why me, Jon?" "Because you've gotten straight A's every year of being in school." He explained while rummaging through his bag. Jessimae furrowed her eyebrows. "How do you know that about me? We only met this year and you have no classes with me." She asked. Jon sighed, not realizing what he accidentally spilled. "Because I asked Adeline. So what do you say?" he continued. Jessimae's head was practically throbbing from confusion. "Um…yeah sure. But uh…your place right?" she asked, hoping that Jon wouldn't want to take a step into her hell hole. However, she seemed to forget that Jon actually knew what went on in her place and wouldn't dare to enter in that. How he found out was still a mystery to her. "Yeah, my place is perfect." He nodded. Jessimae wanted to face palm herself at what she just agreed to do. Was this a famous Jon Moxley trick? She went to walk away, but realized something he told her earlier that just caught her off guard. "Hey Jon, why are you asking Adeline stuff about me and…not me?" she asked. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that she didn't catch that. He slowly turned around and shrugged his shoulders. "Because you scare me…that's why." He admitted. With that, they went their separate ways. Even though, a stunned Jessimae took a few seconds to finally turn around and walk to class. *The fuck does he mean he's scared of me?!* Boy, did she just want to smash his face into a locker for acting so damn strange. Never, has she come across a person that sent the oddest mixed signals. "Get out of the middle of the hallway bitch!" A big jock said while shouldering her and making her drop her books everywhere. "Never a dull moment." She sighed.

"I know that son of a bitch took it!" Saraya yelled going through Jon's laundry. "Well, can you hurry up and find it?! I hate when you drag me to this shithole!" Ashley scoffed. "Just suck it up and look for a twenty dollar bill. I know he snatched it from my pocket." She shouted from inside the closet. Ashley was completely grossed out. It was bad enough that she loathed Jon Moxley to begin with. Now she and her friend were playing FBI agents for a twenty dollar bill in his bedroom. "Does this mother fucker even know how to spell the word clean?" she asked, picking up a dirty t-shirt and throwing it. "This is Jon we're talking about Ashley." Saraya scoffed. "Yeah, I don't understand how you have sex with this kid." Saraya smirked when she looked over at his bed. The bed where Jon fucked her for the first time, but in Saraya's dark mind, it was the bed where she and Jon made love for the first time. "He's a great fuck." She chuckled. Ashley felt like she was going to vomit. Suddenly, Ashley and Saraya heard a male and female voice coming from the hallway. "Shit! Ashley c'mon in here!" Saraya panicked. "What do you mean?! I thought you said he didn't care!" Saraya began clearing the closet floor to make room for her and Ashley. "Yeah, well, I sort of lied. NOW HURRY!" She confessed. "UGH! Saraya!" she shouted, running into the closet after her.

Jon and Jessimae came barreling through the bedroom door laughing at what Jon just did to Sami at the park. "Jon that was so mean! You made him so mad that he left!" She laughed, throwing her bag to the floor. "It's too easy to piss him off! Besides you're laughing." Jessimae sat on the floor and pulled her books out. "Yeah, yeah I am. It was mean, but very funny." She smirked. Jon sat next to her and pulled all of his books out that were still brand new. His notebook was also full of blank pages, because when Jon said he bummed out in school, he meant it. "Hey, I'm really sorry about that Saraya thing the other day, too. I don't know what got into me." He said out of nowhere. Jessimae sighed and looked into his ocean blue eyes. "I told you I can't stay mad at you, Jon. Not with that face." She smiled, lightly pinching his cheek. At that moment Jon got a feeling that he had never felt before. Butterflies in his stomach, sweaty hands…never had a girl ever made him feel that feeling before. Honestly, it scared the shit out of him. Jessimae actually tried her hardest to stay mad at him for what happened. He did have somewhat of a scummy attitude, but when he flashes that smile and makes her laugh…she loses the battle every time. "Um…here's uh, my math book. It's page forty-two." He stuttered. "_Um_…I'm not doing this _for_ you. I'm supposed to help you." She laughed. Jon scooted over so he was next to her. He was so close that his chin was practically on her shoulder. "I'll learn if I watch you." He smirked, sniffing her long black hair. Feeling his breath crawl up and down her neck made her breathing shallow. Jon felt that, and he enjoyed it. He loved the effect that he had on girls. They can say they hate him and act like it all they wanted, but Jon was a trap and he caught any girl he wanted at any time. He moved her hair to the other shoulder and lightly kissed her neck making her dizzy. Jon smirked when he noticed she wasn't stopping him and by the smile she was trying to fight off, he knew she liked it. Slowly, he used the tip of his tongue and lightly licked from her shoulder to her ear lope. "Jon c'mon, we got to do this." She nearly whimpered. "You know you like it." He growled in her ear. Unfortunately, she did like it. She liked this a lot and knew it was wrong, but Jon was a kid that you couldn't control yourself around. There was no denying to herself anymore that she _really_ liked this kid. Jessimae didn't say anything. There was nothing she could say. His touch, his breath, his voice, just had her pinned and speechless. Jon proceeded to kiss her neck and suck on her pulse. What they were clueless about is Saraya and Ashley were watching this whole show with their jaws to the floor. Their eyes just couldn't stop meeting each other's. "Um…Anyway, what on page forty-two are you having trouble with?" Jessimae was just barely able to finish her sentence when Jon pulled her face over to his and crushed his lips against hers. Her mind was completely jumbled. She liked Roman and wanted to be with him so much, but she now realized that Jon was reaching for her heart, and was having trouble pushing him away. Her eyes tightened shut and her heart skipped a few beats. His lips were…were perfect on hers and he was so gentle. More gentle than she expected Jon Moxley to be.

He slowly layed her down and crawled between her legs. Jessimae ran her fingers through the curls on the back of his head and pressed him harder against her lips. Their tongues not missing a beat with each other as his hand roamed up and down her thigh. She could feel his hand starting to go under her skirt, but she didn't worry about it too much being that she had leggings on under it. It wasn't even striking Jessimae at this point as to what she was doing."Psst! Ashley, give me your phone!" Saraya whispered, watching them through the slightly cracked closet door. Ashley gladly handed her phone over as both girls had the most sadistic smiles across their faces. Saraya snapped a photo of Jon and Jessimae making out and immediately sent it to everyone on her contacts lists. That was always Saraya's problem since she was little, and part of the reason why she and Sami never got along. She never thinks about what she does or says until shit's already been done. Over the years, Saraya has made some of the biggest mistakes of her life by not using her head, and little does she realize the damage she just caused by pressing that send button. "I'm tired of this bitch fucking with Roman's feelings and getting away with it!...Caught ya!" Ashley laughed.

As Jon was slowly grinding up and down between her legs, she began to feel his bulge getting harder and harder. That was what snapped her back into reality and pushed him off of her. She quickly gathered her things and ran out of the room. "I'm sorry, I…I have to go!" she freaked. "Jessimae, wait please!" he begged for her to come back. "No this was a mistake, Jon!" Tears started welling up in her eyes. "Please, Jessimae! Just think about this for a minute." He called out, slamming the front door shut as she tried to open it. He cupped her tear covered face and laid his forehead against hers. Neither of them even knew _themselves_ at that moment. "I'm so sorry Jessimae! I didn't mean to…you're just…I…DAMN IT!" he yelled, turning around and punching the wall as hard as he could. "What Jon. Say it. Stop putting a wall up and just say it! Tell me why you're scared of me!" She cried, leaning on the door. "Because I like you a lot Jessimae! I ask Adeline these things about you because I'm scared to get close to you, but at the same time, I want to know you! …But whenever I end up near you or talk to you…I can't even see straight. Your presence does something to me, Jessimae, and I can't explain it!" he confessed, running his hands through his honey blonde hair. She was silent, and yet again, confused. "So you're scared of…falling…in love with me? …Why, Jon? What scares you so much? You're a human being. You think you're never going to be in love?" she whispered, walking up to him and holding his wrists. "This isn't me, Jessimae. I don't even know how to spell relationship! But for some reason this is all I want from you! I know we haven't known each other long, but you have a gift or something that draws guys to you, because you make me feel things that I didn't even know were possible to feel. Hell, you got with the most popular kid in Red Land!" Jon took a deep breath and finished what was on his mind. He knew he could only feel better if he told her everything. "I'm afraid to finally fall in love with someone who's going to choose another guy over me. Because I don't want my first love to be a waste." Jon nearly stuttered out, but _finally_ admitted, not only to Jessimae, but to himself.

Jessimae was at a loss for words. How did an unpopular loser that she felt she was end up in a heartbreaking love triangle like this? She wanted to sink in what Jon had just explained to her, but couldn't shake off how bad she just betrayed her boyfriend off her mind. I…have to go, Jon." She sighed. Jon hurried over and stood in front of the door to block her exit. "Please stay here, Jessimae. I won't try anything on you. I just…really want you here." He pleaded. Before Jessimae could speak up they head throats clearing across the room. "Awe, I hate to break up your little moment." A vicious voice spoke up. They both shot their heads over to see Saraya and Ashley standing their smiling. Jessimae felt her skin melt and her heart drop to her feet. "Why are you bitches always here?! What are you going here Saraya?! Sami moved out for a goddamn reason! And who the hell are you?!" he shouted pointing to Ashley. "I'm the girl that just witness this slut over here hurt Roman, again." She shot, glaring at Jessimae. "I came here to find the twenty dollars you stole out of my pocket when I spent the night last weekend. Saraya chimed in. Jessimae looked over at Jon stunned when she heard her say _spent the night._ Jon shook his head in defense. "Jessimae, it was…" "You're a fucking pig, Jon!" she cut him off as he was trying to explain. "You go through all that with me about your new found feelings, but you decided to leave out the fact that you were screwing this girl last weekend?! Thanks Jon thanks a lot." She snapped. Jessimae was _fuming_. She pushed him out of the way and stormed out of his house. "Wait, Jessimae! I forgot the share the juiciest part!" Saraya shouted, running after her. Jessimae turned around and noticed Jon slammed the front door and didn't follow them out. As much as she wanted nothing more than to kill him…the fucking nerve to let her go like that.

"What do you want Saraya?!" she snapped. "For you to see the beautiful photo I took of you and your second boyfriend." She sarcastically chuckled while holding Ashley's phone in Jessimae's petrified face. "Not only is Roman about to get this picture any minute, but the entire school is about to see your true colors, Miss Jessimae Miller." Jessimae just wanted to fall off a bridge right now. Deep down she was praying that Saraya was just fucking with her, but she's known Saraya since they were in first grade, and knew that girl had some screws loose up there. "I…I thought we were friends Saraya." She whispered, finally finding some words to form. "Um…that's the speech _I_ should be giving to _you_! I thought you were MY friend Jessimae! But twice, I catch you fooling around with my boyfriend! Jon was the only thing I've ever wanted! But you _always_ got in my way!" Jessimae furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head slightly. Now she was lost. What the hell was Saraya unraveling here? "W…What are you mean _always_ _got in your way_? Jon and I have only gotten involved in a few encounters, but nothing major." she stuttered. Saraya huffed and wiped her tears off her cheeks. "Ever since sixth grade, all I ever wanted was to be with Jon. I had him at a lot of points, at least I thought, because for as long as I can remember, _you're_ the only thing he's ever talked about." She shot, poking Jessimae's chest. "What are you talking about, Saraya?" She whispered. "He gave me my first kiss, he took my virginity, and he was my first love altogether. But of course, all he ever had on his mind was _you_ Jessimae! That's why you're so hated in school! Because of _me_! That's right, I said it! People bully you, because of _me_! You took my man, I took your dignity." She absolutely snapped. Jessimae was shocked. Actually, shocked was a major understatement of what she was feeling right now. She couldn't believe what just came out of this psychopath's mouth, and she was surprised that she found it in her to form a coherent sentence. "How…How could you do that to me, Saraya? I met him this year about three months ago! I was completely unaware of that kids existence my entire life!...No, no…there's no way all that can be true. You're out of your mind! I met him three fucking months ago, I'm telling you, Saraya!" Jessimae was trying to defend herself, yet, at the same time was trying to make sense of all this. "Jon's a hell of an actor, Jessimae. He knows exactly who the hell you are. He's great at making it look like he doesn't know you at all, doesn't like you, and isn't interested in being with you even though he's in _love_ with you!" Saraya started to sob. Jessimae had to take a deep breath. It was definitely going to take a while for all of this to sink in. She started pacing and kicking rocks into the grass. *Wait…Jon's been in love with me before I even knew him? How the fuck is that possible?! I've never seen him until this year!* she ranted in her head. "But…But he doesn't love me." She whispered. Saraya shook her head in amusement. "Yeah, I'm sure he's made it look like that all these months. I told you, he's a hell of an actor." She scoffed, leaving her with that and finally walking away.

Now it was left for Ashley to get her word out. Even though Jessimae was barely listening from the massive ear full she just got from Saraya. "With me knowing Roman since eighth grade, don't expect a kiss and friendly smile this time. You really fucked up, Jessimae." She mumbled, following her friend up the street. Jessimae was left in front of Jon's house in tears. She was washed over in confusion, hurt, and embarrassed. She couldn't think of anything that could be worse than this right now. Jessimae was bullied her whole life, but nothing came close to how horrific this was. She needed Roman more than anything right now. Unfortunately, he was looking over a hurtful picture message that was ruining her life at that moment. "Hey girl, you okay?" Scotty smiled when he walked up to Jessimae. It was obvious he just got done food shopping. His smile immediately disappeared when he saw her eyeliner reaching down to her chin. "What's wrong, babe?" he asked, wiping her tears away. This is why every girl loved Scotty. He was an ass when he wanted to be, but he was gentle and caring when he had to be. Scotty was the perfect comfort friend to have. "I…I really fucked up Scotty." She stuttered, and speed walked away. Scotty was confused until he pulled out his beeping phone and opened the photo from Saraya. His eyes got wide. "What the f…JON!" he yelled, running into the house.

Jessimae walked down the street and walked into the empty park where she and Roman hung out the other night. She slowly walked over to the swing set and watched the storm clouds above her release their rain. All she could pray for was for lightening to strike her swing and end her right there.

An hour went by of her pondering about every bad thing that happens to her in life. She couldn't stop thinking about how much she wanted her mom on that swing next to her. The last place she wanted was to go home, because of her dad. She didn't want a billion questions from Adeline about the picture. All she could do was sit and sulk. Suddenly, a car pulled up in front of her and the engine turned off. Her heart sank back to her feet as she watched Roman get out. When she saw his phone in his hand and the steamed look on his face, she prepared herself for the worst.

He walked up to her as she watched the angry look disappear to a sad look. Roman didn't like to see this girl sad, knowing everything she goes through daily. Even though he demanded an explanation for this photo and was still hot under the collar about it, seeing her sad immediately brought him sympathy.

"You weren't home…uh, Adeline said this is where you like to go to be alone so…" he trailed off. Jessimae didn't say anything. He saw that she had been in hysterics judging by her puffy eyes and smeared makeup. "Roman, I…" He stuck his hand up indicating that he wanted her to remain silent. "All I want to hear from you is an explanation of this picture and why _Saraya_ _Callihan_, of all people, is sending me this!" he shot. "Okay…I um…I went to his house to help him study for the mid-terms…He was toying around with me and I didn't stop him…I tried not to think much of it until he kissed me. As you can see…I lost the fight and kissed him back. I should've stopped him bu…" "But you didn't." he cut her off, slightly startling her with the tone of his voice. "You told me you didn't like him, Jessimae!" She looked down at her muddy chuck taylors and sobbed harder. "I…I really thought I didn't Roman. If I could go back…" "Well, you can't! You lied to me, cheated on me, and because of you, Saraya humiliated me! I really thought you were different, Jessimae, but you just proved to me that every girl in this district is the fucking same." He snapped, with tears starting to well up. "Roman I _am_ different! I made a mistake!" she cried. He shook his head and played with his fingers. He was so hurt he could barely look at her. "Yeah, you're not the only one. I hope he makes you happy." He scoffed, walking back to his car. Jessimae eyes got wide as she started following him at a quick pace. "Wait are…are you breaking up with me?" she started to panic. Roman quickly wiped the tear that slid down his cheek. He couldn't find it in him to turn around. "Yeah…yeah I am." Getting in his car and speeding off. Roman knew he was young, but he already had everything he wanted in his rich football/wrestling family life. All he wanted right now was a girl and to fall in love. That girl, he finally found…Or so he thought.

A panic attack swam over Jessimae's body as she sat down in the wet grass and tucked her head between her knees. She cried for what seemed like a year. Her phone buzzed as she looked at the texts from Brianna and AJ freaking out over the picture that got sent to them. She didn't even bother replying. There was really nothing she could say. When she clicked the button on her iPhone that took her back to her home screen she noticed her background. It was a picture of her and Roman when he playfully forced her to take a selfie with him in home room a few weeks ago. It was a cute picture and probably Jessimae's favorite one of herself. It may not be long between these two, but it definitely had felt like more than two to three month with these two. The pain of him breaking up with her and Jon not even knowing what way was up let alone caring about her whereabouts was indescribable. To Jessimae, it was official, it was impossible for her to be happy.

Another break down came upon her forty-five minutes, but it started to grow more into anger. All she had to do was say no. That's all she had to do was push him off and leave, but no, she just couldn't contain herself. Jessimae stood up and chucked her phone at the tree next to her as hard as she could and watched it explode into a million pieces. She took off running down the street.

"TATE! TATE PLEASE OPEN UP!" she cried, pounding on his door. The door quickly opened as Tate pulled a broken hearted Jessimae into his house. It was so quick it was as if he didn't want anyone to see. "Jessimae, what happened? Are you okay?!" he panicked, while pulling her long black hair out of her face. "I messed up, Tate! I messed the fuck up! I cheated on Roman!" she cried into his chest. She was feeling depressed and angry at the same time, and Tate of all people, knows how dangerous that combination is. I thought you really liked this kid, why would you do that?" Jessimae let go of her friend and ran her fingers through her wet hair. "I don't know Tate! I'm so confused and lost! I never thought I'd be in this situation in my life, I just need you, please!" she sobbed. Tate walked up to her and cupped her face. "I'm so sorry, Jessimae. You'll be okay. I promise." He whispered, pulling her into him and hugging her tightly.

***Hours Later***

Jessimae sat in front of Tate's fire place watching the flames crackle and pop while Roman and Jon swam through her little head. She cocked her eyebrow when she thought she heard women's shoes walking behind her. "Here you are my dear. I made you some hot chocolate." A very familiar, but mysterious woman's voice spoke up. Jessimae took the hot chocolate and looked up at the woman. "M…Moira?" Jessimae whispered. She smiled down at the sad girl. "Oh so you do remember me?" Jessimae couldn't believe that she was standing there, because she remembered everything Adeline told her about this house, and especially Moira O'Hara. "You don't have to be afraid, dear. I'm here for you." Moira whispered, kissing the top of her head, and slowly walked into the kitchen. However, to Jessimae's surprise, she wasn't afraid at all. She didn't feel threatened by the house anymore or anyone that could possibly be in it. There was a slight comfort that she started to feel, especially now that Moira told her she was there for her. It was pretty bizarre to do so, but Jessimae let it roll off her shoulders. She was at that point in her tiring life where nothing surprised her anymore.

"How are you feeling?" Tate asked, walking back downstairs with more pillows and blankets. Jessimae smirked as he sat down next to her. "Are you aware that you might not be…alone here?" she mumbled. Tate looked down at his feet and smiled. "Yeah, I know about Moira, Jessimae. Trust me, she's no harm. As weird as it might sound…she's been a better mother to me than my actual mother had ever been." He chuckled. "You don't seem scared at all…about any of this." Jessimae put her hot chocolate down and put her hair in a bun. "Tate, there's only a few things that really scare me. My father, me never seeing Roman again, losing my best friends, and Jon Moxley." She laughed. "Who's Jon Moxley?" Tate asked. Jessimae zipped up the sweatshirt Tate gave her and sighed. "He's um…nobody." She whispered.

"I lost my temper at the park and destroyed my phone. For all I know Roman could be trying to text me right now because he has a change of heart." She huffed. "Doubt it, sounds to me like you really hurt this guy." Tate chuckled. Jessimae shot a death look at her friend. "Thanks Tate. That really helps me right now." She said sternly. "Sorry, I don't realize when I do that sometimes." He mumbled. "It's okay. You're right anyway whether I like it or not." She whispered.

Jessimae drank more of her hot chocolate and tried to prevent more tears from falling down. "_Jessimae."_ "Yeah?" She asked, looking over at Tate. Tate looked at her and cocked his eyebrow. "You just whispered my name." she chuckled. "No I didn't." He shook his head and poked the fire wood with the stick. Jessimae furrowed her brows and looked around her surroundings trying to find the source of the voice. It definitely wasn't the voice of Moira. However, with Tate being there with her, she felt safe and rolled the whispers off her shoulder. "So your dad doesn't care if you stay here with me?" he asked. Jessimae rolled her eyes. "Tate, my dad doesn't give two shits about what I do or where I'm at. As long as I'm not in front of him." She scoffed. "And I hope you don't have plans tomorrow, because I'm not going to school." She added. "Cool! I'm not doing anything tomorrow so that should be fun." He smiled.

The only noise coming from the living room for the next fifteen minutes was fire crackling and Tate adjusting the wood. "I know that I may not look the most convincing and sympathetic sometimes…but I really am sorry about what happened today, Jessimae. What you did to Roman wasn't smart, but you're only a seventeen year old girl. You didn't deserve _that_." He mumbled. His caring statement definitely sounded convincing. Once again, she couldn't control the tears streaming down her cheeks. Jessimae did not like rushing things, but something told her that she developed stronger feelings than she would've expected for Roman. "Tate…Can you hold me?" she whispered, wiping her tears away. Tate looked over and smiled as he watched her lay down. He crawled over and laid down behind her as he buried his face in her hair and rubbed her arm in front of the relaxing fire until his sad friend fell asleep.


	8. A Long Night

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I'm pretty sure your reviews make me cry more than the story makes you guys cry! LOL Big thank you to 'angelsdee327' for always leaving reviews and loving my story! You rock for being so nice and supportive! Again, thank you guys so much! Love you all!_

…

Jessimae told Tate that she would on stay overnight after everything happened at Jon's house. Little did she expect to stay at his house for the next three days. It didn't even fathom to her that she wasn't going home and all the school work she'd have to catch up on. Not that she really gave a shit about not going home, because her father most likely didn't notice. She and Tate decided they were never going to be any good for anything in this world so they took it upon themselves to stay in his place and do whatever the hell they wanted without any fucks given. Of course, at times, she did find herself missing Adeline, AJ, and Brianna, but with the sheer embarrassment that she felt from Saraya the other day, it wasn't possible for her to find it in herself to leave his house yet.

***Roman's P.O.V.***

Roman was lying on his back in bed, still trying to sink in everything that happened the other day. A part of him really couldn't look at Jessimae, but a big part of him really wanted to see her. Just to look at her beautiful face. To watch her skirt flow around her thighs as she walked, to watch her shyly crack that amazing smile that she always tries to hide. It was really starting to worry him that she hadn't showed up to school in three days. Had something happened with her and her father? Did she elope with Jon? Did she run away out of Ohio? Or did the worst of the worst happen? Her depression getting the best of her and she…_you know_. That was possibly the worst thought that could've crossed Roman's mind. All throughout the night he kept taking peeks at the picture that crushed him to pieces. He's never been so hurt and confused.

There was a soft knocking on the door. "Come in!" he shouted. Roman's mother walked in and immediately opened up his blinds to get some light in his room. "Baby, you're going to be late for school." She said, picking up his dirty clothes. "Mom, I don't think I'm going to go today." He mumbled into his pillows. "It's not like you to miss school, baby. Let alone two times in a year. You usually have perfect attendance." She said, now sounding concerned. Roman didn't say anything to his mother, so he just threw his blanket over his head and sighed deeply. It didn't take long for her to figure her own son out. She sat on the edge of his bed and slowly pulled the blanket off his head. "What's her name?" she whispered, after a minute of hesitation. Roman just smirked at her. He loved his mom and how well she could read his certain emotions when things bothered him. "How did you know?" he chuckled. "I'm your mother. I know you, Roman. I know what you look like when you have a bad football game, what you look like when your father loses a wrestling match, what you look like when you come home with a B, and I even know what you look like when you're dealing with the pain of getting your tattoo added to. Which, I can't believe you even got that done. Anyway, though I have yet to see what you look like when you're involved with a girl. Well, I guess I just found out." She laughed. Roman laughed and shook his head in amusement. "Yeah, you know me alright." He sat up and put his long black hair in a bun. "So what's her name?" she asked again. Roman got out of bed and starting picking things up around his room in a way of thinking about whether he should talk to his mom about all this. "…Her name's Jessimae. I uh…broke up her the other night because...she was starting to get pretty _intimate_ with another boy that she specifically told me she didn't like." He slowly explained, followed by a deep sigh. "Sounds like your father and I when we first started dating. Unfortunately, I did the same thing when I was your age." She confessed. Roman looked over at his mother and cocked his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, I truly did love your father more than anything, but I had feelings for another boy as well. However, me and this boy went further than a _little_ _intimate_." His mother mumbled, making it obvious that she was still full of guilt and regret. "So what happened?" he chimed in again. "I told your father. I was scared, but it was the right thing to do…Do you think Jessimae would've told you sweetheart?" Roman shut his drawer and grabbed his phone. "I don't know mom, but the guy she hooked up with is a real jerk and would've made it his business to tell me before she would've." He scoffed. "Ah…A bad boy is he? That's what sucked me in as well. Teenage girls, Roman." She sighed before continuing. "The part of our lives where we start to find ourselves and make mistakes." Roman sat next to her and stared at his feet. "Why do I have a feeling you're trying to get somewhere with this mom?" he whispered. "Sweetheart, for the two or three months you've been the happiest I've ever seen you. That's about when you met her right?" Roman just nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Something tells me this girl really likes you if she makes you _that_ happy, baby. Maybe you should give her another chance. You never know what was really going through that young girls head until you talk to her. Avoiding her isn't going to answer anything." She said, cupping her sons face with one hand. "I'm guessing dad did that for you?" he smirked. "If he didn't then we wouldn't be married for the past twenty five years." She whispered. Roman laughed and pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks mom." He whispered. "You're welcome, baby. Trust me, talk to her and give it a chance." And with that, she walked out of his room leaving her son in a mix of emotions.

Roman grabbed his phone and decided to shoot Jessimae a text.

*_Hey, can we talk? –Roman*_

However, when Roman tried sending the text, an error message popped up saying: _'Sorry for the issue, but this message cannot go through.' _He tried sending the message about five more times, but kept receiving the same error message. Instead of trying again, he dialed his best friend Tyler Black's phone. "Hey man, where are you? I waited out front to take you to school but you never came out. What happened?" Tyler blurted, not even giving Roman a chance to speak. "Tyler, do me a favor. Text Jessimae's number." He said, hearing Tyler's fingers clicking the keypad. "Uh…It says error. I think the number's been disconnected. I wonder if it's because of the picture that got sent around of her and that Moxley kid. You saw that right, man?" Without even realizing that last statement that Tyler made, Roman ran out of his house and to his car. Now he was worried sick. He knew the type of person Jessimae was and how depressed she could get. Other than Adeline, he was the only one that knew the type of thoughts she had. There was no time he was wasting. Jessimae needed to be found.

…

Jessimae's dad stumbled to the door that was being pounded on. He opened it and saw Roman standing there with a worried look on his face. When Roman saw him open the door he was immediately washed over with anger. There was nothing that he wanted more right now than to give this man a taste of his own medicine. "Who are you?" his father spat. Roman clenched his jaw and wiped the sweat from his hands. "Where's Jessimae?" he mumbled. Her father shrugged his shoulders. "She and Adeline come home whenever they want. I thought she came home last night. She's didn't go to school yet?" he said, but nervously turned it into a question. "Not a very fatherly thing to do." Roman scoffed. "That supposed to mean something, boy?" he shot. "I haven't seen Jessimae in three days. It's kind of sad that three days of your daughter missing and her phone being off that you don't know where she is." He nearly interrogated. Her dad cocked his eyebrow. "Her phone's off? Adeline just paid that bill." Roman nearly fell to the ground in disbelief at this man. No care in the world that he just told him that his daughter was missing for three days, but that her phone was off. "Are you fucking kidding me, sir?" Roman snapped. "You got something to say to me, boy?!" he retorted. "DAD! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL NOW! I NEED YOU TO WRITE ME A NOTE FOR BEING A LITTLE LATE!" They heard Adeline yell from upstairs. Suddenly, she walked up to her dad at the door and noticed his stare down with Roman Reigns. "Um…Everything okay? Roman what's going on?" She questioned. "Where's your sister?" he asked, not taking his eyes off her dad. "Wait, you don't know where she's at either?" she started to panic. Roman shot his head at her and furrowed his eyebrows. "Adeline, I've tried texting her but I keep getting error messages back and stuff." She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled her dad back in the house. "Dad, just relax, okay? We'll find her." She whispered. He smirked and shook his head. "I don't really give a shit if you do." He groaned. Adeline was in awe. Did he really just say that?

Adeline walked outside and saw a very nervous Roman pacing back and forth on the sidewalk. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that Jessimae was gone or the fact that he just came face to face with her worst nightmare. "What are we going to do? Where would she be?" Adeline asked, biting her nails. Out of nowhere, Roman stopped and stared at the pavement as the light bulb went off in his head. "Go to school, Adeline. I know exactly where she's at." He stated, blowing past her to his car. "Wait Roman! Does this have anything to do with that picture Saraya sent out?" she asked. Roman sighed and turned to face her. "I don't want to think about that Addy. Trust me on this, she's fine and I know where to find her."

***Jessimae's P.O.V.***

Jessimae stood in the bathroom leaning over the sink, wincing as she slid the small blade across her wrist. She watched the blood drip down the drain and felt deep down that she deserved no better than this. "STOP!" Tate yelled, running into the bathroom and wiping the blood off of her wrist. "Geez Tate! You scared the hell out of me!" he cleaned her wounds and started to wrap her arm up. "You mutilating yourself scares the hell out of me!" he replied. "You used to do it!" she snapped. "I stopped years ago!  
Now promise me you'll never cut yourself again!" he mumbled, pulling her out of the bathroom. Jessimae just nodded and walked downstairs.

She was preparing breakfast for her and Tate when she heard loud knocking on the door. "Jessimae can you get that?" Tate shouted from upstairs. Jessimae turned off the stove and made her way to the front door. As soon as she was about to open it, she took a step back and got scared. It had just hit her that there was only one person who would show up to this house. One person at her school who would have the balls to come here. Her…_ex_-boyfriend Roman Reigns. Very slowly, while sighing deeply, she opened the door and saw Roman standing there with a panicked look on his face. He closed his eyes and took a breath of relief and immediately pulled her in for a tight hug. "Jesus Christ! I thought something happened to you." He whispered in her ear. "Have you been here the whole time?" he asked. Jessimae just nodded into his chest. Roman let go of her and looked at her curiously. "I tried texting you! What the hell happened to your phone?" Jessimae looked at her feet and sighed. "I um…destroyed it at the park when you left." It was really hard for her to stand there with him. She was so embarrassed. "I'm sorry." He whispered. She shot her head up at him. "Roman there is absolutely no reason for you to be apologizing to _me_." She whispered back. "Who is it!?" Tate yelled from upstairs. "Just a friend!" she yelled back. Even though Roman was the one who broke up with her and got his heart broken, it killed him to hear her call him a friend_._ He finally heard Tate's voice and had proof that Jessimae wasn't making it up that someone _did_ lived here. Something about that still made Roman uneasy though. "Can we talk real quick?" he asked. Those puppy dog eyes he was giving her made her feel like she was melting down the steps.

Jessimae really hated herself right now. She only had one good thing really happen to her in life and she ruined it that quick. Roman really was the best thing that happened to her and she screwed it up over a boy that shows no real emotion about anything. She stepped outside and sat on the front step while she picked at the bush next to her. There was no way she could find it in her to look at this kid unless he said something that caused her to. "So what's going on with you and Jon exactly?" he finally asked. Jessimae really did like Jon, but Roman was obviously better for her than unemotional Moxley. "Nothing…It was in the heat of the moment. He's a good looking kid whose talent is drawing girls to him. I just…I screwed up though. And I'm not the type to make excuses Roman, but I'm only seventeen…I'm still finding myself in a way." She explained. There was a long silence between the two. He didn't like hearing her talk about another guy being good looking. However, she _was_ being honest with him, and he'd rather have her be brutally honest than her lie to his face. "So…do you think we rushed things?" he blurted. Jessimae's eyes started welling up with tears. She nodded her head and wiped her streaming eyeliner off her cheek. "Maybe we should take a chance to find ourselves before we go onto serious things. I mean, we just started dating and I already fucked things up." She sobbed. Roman pulled her in so she could cry on his shoulder as he twirled her hair in his fingers. This wasn't making it any easier for her. "I've already found myself, Jessimae. That's why I came back here." She looked up at him shocked, but mainly confused. "What are you…What are trying to say?" He took a deep breath and thought about where to start with this.

"Listen Jessimae, like you said, you're only seventeen. You're young, and still sorta lost. Seventeen is the age where you _should_ be making mistakes and later on in life is when you learn from them. I understand if you're not sure where you're supposed to be, but I know where _I'm_ supposed to be, and I'm positive on that. And that's…That's with you. When I saw you and Jon…you know. It did kill me, but you wouldn't have been crying at the park and destroyed your phone if it didn't kill you too. Like you said, you made a mistake and, I for one, know how manipulative guys can be sometimes." He explained. Jessimae really wanted to know where he was going with this speech. Not beating around the bush is what she took after her father. "What exactly are you telling me, Roman?" she whispered. Roman sighed deeply. "What I'm saying is…I'm ready to start over and give you another chance." He finally blurted. She was speechless after that. Did he really want to get back with her after she hooked up with Jon? After Saraya humiliated him? After _all_ of that?! She didn't know if she should feel happy and flattered or if there was something seriously wrong with _him_ rather than her. There was no doubt she wanted to jump on him and kiss him all over for being so sweet, understanding, and forgiving, but deep down, she couldn't forgive herself for what she did to him. She buried her face in her hands and cleared her throat.

"Roman, I really, really appreciate you being so positive about all this and finding it in yourself to forgive me, and most of all looking at it from my perspective…But I don't deserve to be with someone like you." She whispered, playing with her blue tipped hair. Roman looked at her with a look of almost being offended by her statement. "What makes you think that?" he asked, putting his hand on her thigh and making her shiver slightly. She loved his hands. How big, tan and beefy they were. Jessimae always admired the smallest things about people. "Look, everything I've done to you…I know you don't trust me. Whenever you see Jon and me in the same vicinity, it'll make you cringe. I know it will. Roman, these past few months, I've done nothing but cause you trouble and ruin your reputation…" "Jessimae, I don't care about that. I don't care what people say about me, or my reputation. And I _do_ trust you, baby. I don't trust Moxley. Like I said earlier about the easily manipulated thing, it's not your fault. He's just a jerk. Believe me, I know guys." He interrupted. Jessimae finally looked into his grey eyes which were so dreamy and wondrous that it almost caused her to lose this fight. "Roman, again, I'm actually taken aback by how forgiving you are of that and I love that, I do…But you need to realize that I need to love myself before I can love anyone else." She sighed, running her fingers through his black strands of hair that were left out of his bun. He couldn't think of anything to say. As much as he didn't want to admit it, she _was_ right. Roman really, really wanted to be with this girl, but he wanted Jessimae to be strong and confident. If time is what she needed to give him that, then that's worth waiting for in his book. After five minutes of deep thought, he finally broke the silence. "You really think you can get through this by yourself?" he asked, slowly running his hand up and down her thigh. Jessimae just nodded, trying to fight tears. Roman let out a deep sigh and watched the cars zoom by on the street. Of course, everyone that drove by was giving them strange looks as to why they were sitting on the steps of the _cursed_ Murder House. He looked over at the small girl and put his muscular arm around her shoulder. He leaned his chin on the side of her head and inhaled her amazing sent. "You're a lot stronger than you think you are, baby." He whispered in her ear, making her smile shyly. "Well, you know where to find me if you ever need me. I'll be waiting for you." He added. Jessimae could sit with him like this forever. His grip on her just felt so right. Even though she never had a boyfriend before, Roman was already number one on the list of best snuggler ever. Even though she was hoping that she would never end up with a '_list'_.

She looked up at him and cracked a smile. Thoroughly observing all his beautiful features. The way his thick jaw just constantly clenched on a daily basis, his cute freckles surrounding his nose, those grey eyes just beaming. She couldn't take it anymore and leaned up to plant a kiss to his full Samoan lips. Even though she pretty much rejected this kid, he was more than willing to kiss her back. There was too much going on in their situations for there to be tongue, but their lips were certainly working together like never before. Roman couldn't get enough of her. He loved how she had this little shy side to her, but had her moments where she came all the way out of her shell. She was perfect to him. Her smooth, lightly colored skin that wasn't too pale, feeling her snake bites ribbing against his lips every time they kissed. Man, were they going to miss each other. Roman broke the kiss and layed his head against the side of hers. "I'll see you again…Hopefully soon." He mumbled in that deep voice that made her weak. "You keep throwing kisses like that at me and I'll be back sooner than expected." She quietly laughed. Roman laughed along with her as he rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip, lightly playing with her piercing. "I'm counting on that, baby." He winked and finally walked off to his car. Jessimae watched him drive off and then tucked her head between her knees. _*That damn wink! Unf!*_ she laughed to herself after replaying his sexy wink in her head over and over again. "So was that him?" Tate asked, interrupting her thoughts as he stepped into the doorway. Jessimae stood up and followed him into the house. "Yeah, that was Roman." She sighed. "Good looking guy. He's got some badass hair." He laughed, flopping on the couch. "Um…Tate, I think I should go home now. I uh…really miss my sister and my other friends." She mumbled. Tate hopped off the couch and over-looked her. "Well…You'll be back right?" he asked, almost in a panicked tone. She furrowed her eyebrows on how weird he all of the sudden turned. "Of course I'll be back, Tate." She gave him a tight hug after putting her shoes on. "Thank you for everything." She spoke into his chest. "You don't have to thank me. That's what best friends are for." He smiled. She looked up at him and gave him one last quick smile and walked out of the house.

***Roman's P.O.V.***

Roman sat in his seat in homeroom now that he made it to school. He eyes were locked on the empty seat next to him. He wanted to go home and face plant into his bed so badly. Not just because he missed Jessimae, but because he was tired of people coming up to him left and right about that damn picture of her and Jon.

"Does anyone know where Jessimae Miller is? It's not like her to miss school like this. Anyone see her lately?" Mr. Colter called to the class. "Probably out sucking Moxley's dick!" Dave Batista shouted, high fiving his friends in high pitched laughs. "Mr. Batista, that's two weeks of detention!" The teacher shouted. Dave ignored Mr. Colter and proceeded to laugh with his friends, but Roman was staring hard daggers through him. The more he saw Dave and his buddies laughing, the shorter his fuse got. Roman's jaw was clenching so hard that it started to hurt. He finally stood up and stomped his way over to Dave who was sitting on top of his desk acting cocky as always. Roman pushed his two hands into Dave's chest as hard as he could to the point where he flew backwards with such force that he landed in an acute angle on the floor. "You want to keep running your mouth or are you ready to shut the fuck up?!" he roared. Dave jumped up and left hooked Roman's jaw, causing him to almost stumble over a chair. Fortunately for Roman, he's an experienced football player who bench presses almost three-hundred pounds. Dave was a big guy too, but he had no chance against Roman. Roman got himself together and speared Dave into the desks and started pounding his big fists into his face. "HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH! ROMAN C'MON!" Mr. Colter yelled, jumping out from behind the desk.

It wasn't just Dave running his mouth that pissed him off. It was thinking about Jon getting his girl, and the fact that Jessimae wouldn't take him back because she has no hope in herself. He was finally pushed over the edge. The amount of boys it took to get these two off each other was unbelievable. It looked like homeroom turned into a royal rumble. "Break it up guys! C'mon!" Titus yelled, pulling Roman off of Dave. Roman pushed everyone off of him and walked to the bathroom to clean his bloody mouth.

He took a long hard look in the mirror, but didn't even recognize the reflection looking back. Never had he gotten into a fight in his life nor ever really had much of an altercation with anyone. Roman splashed water on his face and decided to go home on his own terms. Leaving school and taking a long joy ride was all he wanted to do. When Roman was walking down the hallway, he was coming closer to the L-shaped corner that led to the next hallway. Just as he finally hit that corner, who better to come walking around than Jon Moxley. Roman felt like he was steaming out the ears right now. Now was not the time for him to run into this kid. Jon looked up and was surprised to see him actually. However, he wasn't the least bit scared. Jon Moxley wasn't afraid of anyone or anything. Perhaps that wasn't entirely a good thing, because a lot of people say over the years that Jon might not be '_all the way there_.' Without saying a word, they both stood nose to nose just observing each other in a sadistic way. Ten minutes had to have gone by now of this stare down. Roman wanted to do to Jon what he just finished doing to Dave in homeroom a few minutes ago, only a million times worse. Jon, being…Jon, wanted to rub it in his face so badly about how good his girl tasted. "Gentleman, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Mr. Maris called out from the teacher's lounge, indicating that they needed to get to class. Without breaking eye contact, they both brushed past each other. Just barely knocking their shoulders out of the way. As soon as their backs were to each other, they focused their eyes on the front of them and proceeded walking to their destination. The strength that Roman just endured of not bashing that kids head into the wall was unbearable.

***Jessimae's P.O.V.***

Three-thirty had finally rolled around which meant school was over. Jessimae sat on AJ's step and waited for her and Brianna to get here. There was never a day where they didn't walk to and from school together. There was no way after missing for three days that she was going back home to her crazy ass father, especially if Adeline wasn't there.

"Jessimae!" AJ and Brianna yelled simultaneously, running after their friend. "Hey loveys!" Jessimae smiled widely. It was indescribable how much she missed these girls. She really felt terrible for leaving them out of the loop so often. Brianna and AJ never left Jessimae out of anything beings they've all been inseparable since kindergarten. "Where have you been?! Why haven't you picked up your phone?!" they both freaked, barely giving Jessimae a chance to breath. "Guys, Guys! One at a time!" she laughed. "I've just been…you know, out and about. Trust me, it won't make a damn bit of sense to you if I told you where. Anyway, I've been M.I.A. because of that damn picture that Saraya sent out and I haven't picked up my phone because…I…well, destroyed it." She explained. AJ and Brianna looked at each other and then back at their friend with a look of confusion just washed over them. "Okay…well do you plan on explaining why you did that with Jon while you're with Roman? Beings that you dropped off the face of the earth and we've been worried sick, I think we deserve an explanation." Jessimae shot her head at Brianna after hearing her stern statement. _'While you're with Roman.' _Does that mean nobody knows about their breakup? Was Roman not the type to spread things around about his personal life or was there a certain motive behind that? Man, was she jumbled even more now. "That's what I'm here for. How about I explain everything in a sleepover at your place tonight, AJ? Your parents are out of town…just like old times?" she weakly smiled. Jessimae, Brianna and AJ were always very forgiving of each other in many situations, but she could tell that her actions lately were really upsetting them, and only prayed that they could forgive her and not take this too personally. AJ purposely went from serious face to jumping up and down and hugging her best friends. "Of course! I'll get food and drinks! You whores be over here at six o'clock! We're starting early!" She winked, and ran into her house leaving Brianna and Jessimae laughing.

…

Jessimae couldn't have been happier that her father wasn't home when she walked in. The past five years he never even left the damn house until he found out about the bar around the corner. It was such a relief that he wasn't here because after missing for three days, man would that be bad! "Jess!" Adeline screamed from the kitchen. Adeline charged at her baby sister and grabbed her into the tightest hug. "Where the hell have you been?!" she freaked. Jessimae didn't want to tell Addy that she had been at the Murder House, because then her sister would really think there was something wrong with her. Jessimae shook her head and smirked. "Just…Around." It amazed Jessimae how happy she was to see her sister. The happiness that she was feeling right now didn't come to her surface too often. Somewhat, it did annoy her that Adeline acted more like a mother than her sister, but that was better than not having anyone. "Well, thank god you made it home, because Roman's big ass showed up here and I thought shit was about to go down!" she laughed. The cup of water that Jessimae was about to drink from slowly fell from her hand and crashed in the sink. She turned around and looked at Adeline in utter disbelief. "W…What did you just say?" she stuttered. "Yeah, Roman was here looking for you. He seemed scared as hell until he faced off with dad. He was pretty badass looking if you ask me." She said, running upstairs. Jessimae was absolutely stunned. Almost as if she was in a trance. Roman came to her house!? He confronted her father?! What the hell did he say to him?! How angry will her father be?! How severe will this beating be if he thinks she told?! Did Roman really care about her that much that he would show up here knowing about her dad? She could feel her temples throbbing from how many questions swamped her head. All she knew is she had to get answers from Roman, and had to get out of here before her father came home.

"Why are you still standing there?" Adeline laughed. Jessimae snapped out of it and looked over at her curious sister who was putting her coat on. "Where are you going?" she asked, disregarding Adeline's question. "Sami's why?" Jessimae shook her head. "Just wondering. I'm about to go to AJ's for a sleepover." She said, going into the bathroom and collecting her toiletries. "Good, I was actually about to ask you if you wanted to come with me to Sami's because I really don't want you here by yourself." She pointed out. Jessimae cocked her eyebrow. "And what would I have done? Watch you and Sami get it on? Yeah, no thanks." She chuckled. "Scotty and Jon live there too, dipthong!" Adeline teased, poking Jessimae's nose. That made Jessimae almost sick to her stomach. Jon. The boy that so easily got her to cheat on Roman. The boy that she liked so much and knew was dangerous to be around him for obvious reasons. "You just said hang out with Jon…I take it that you didn't see that picture?" she mumbled. Adeline sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I saw it. But it's not my place to judge you. Besides, I'll be there too and if he tries that shit with you while I'm around he'll be castrated in five seconds." She laughed, causing Jessimae to laugh as well. Adeline walked up to her sister and tightly wrapped her arms around her. Jessimae was sort of caught by surprise, but returned the embrace. With the life she was given, Jessimae didn't deny any love that was pushed her way. "Don't do that to me ever again, okay? I love you more than anything Jessimae, remember that." She whispered into her ear. A small tear streamed down Jessimae's face. "I love you too, Addy. I'm so sorry." Adeline let go of her and smiled. "Text me a couple times tonight so I know you're okay." She mumbled. Jessimae laughed and looked at her feet. "Yeah, about that…I don't have a phone anymore…" she admitted, hoping that Adeline wouldn't be too mad beings that she spent five-hundred dollars on that brand new iPhone for her. Adeline furrowed her eyebrows and sighed. "I don't even want to know. We'll get you a new one on Sunday. I just got paid." She chuckled.

Suddenly the front door slowly opened as their drunken mess of a father stumbled in. Adeline immediately went into defense mode and shoved Jessimae behind her back. Her father looked up at the two girls and cocked his eyebrow. The man could barely stand up straight. He squinted when he noticed a person behind Adeline. Well, in his drunken vision, he saw about three people behind her. "Please…Do not tell me that bitch Jessimae is behind you." He slurred out, looking annoyed at what he just saw. "What's it matter?" Adeline asked, feeling a bit offended herself. Their father just stared daggers at Jessimae who was using her sister as a shield pretty much. He quickly picked up an empty glass that was on the table next to him and heaved it at Jessimae's head as hard as his arm can throw, just barely hitting her head. Luckily, Jessimae was born with great reflexes and dodged it, running over to get her bag and booking it out the door with Adeline on her tail. As terrible as it was to think, Jessimae wished for nothing more than for her to come home and find her father dead from alcohol poisoning. The beatings were one thing. Kids all over the world were dealing with that horrific behavior, but her father coming at her with knives and throwing glass at her…This was getting out of hand. "Jess, I'm so so…" "Don't!" Jessimae cut her off. "I'll be at AJ's." she whispered, running her trembling hands through her hair as she walked off.

…

"I ordered a pizza! I told them I was eighteen and they believed me even though I look twelve!" AJ shrieked, walking in her room with two boxes of pizza and setting them down in front of Brianna and Jessimae. "So Jessimae, you want to uh…start explaining that picture to us?" Brianna spoke up, picking up a slice. Jessimae rolled her eyes. Even though it was stupid to think this, she was hoping they forgot about the whole Jon thing. "Well, he kissed me, I liked it, and we took it farther than expected and didn't realize Saraya was in the closet…What else is there to say?" She somewhat explained, still trying to let that incident roll off her shoulders. "That shit went all over the school…What did Roman think?" AJ asked. "He was very hurt, of course. He uh…Broke up with me." She sighed as Brianna's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, Jessimae." She mumbled. Jessimae looked down at her fingers and slightly nodded her head. "He wanted to get back together with me earlier today…but I said no." she stated, preparing herself for her friend to strangle her. Brianna almost spit her coke all over her friend after hearing that. "YOU SAID NO?! ARE YOU ALL THE WAY THERE?!" she freaked, pretending to knock on her head. "I really thought I was doing the right thing by that but…He's all I think about Brianna." She whispered. AJ walked back into the room and smiled. The two girls not even realizing that she had walked out in the first place. "Well, tonight will be your chance to tell him that because Tyler Black just called me and invited us to his party tonight." She shrieked. "Whoa, whoa, what do you mean I'll be able to tell him?!" Jessimae started to freak. AJ gave her a prideful look. "Roman and Tyler have been best friends forever. You really think he's not going to be there?" AJ laughed. Jessimae felt like her heart was going to pop out of her chest from excitement, but fear all bundled together. "Get dressed girls! It's going to be a long night!" Brianna cheered.

…

The music was pumping and the crowds were hollering from every angle of Tyler's large, isolated property. This was by far the biggest party of the year. Everyone who was anyone at Red Land was at this party. That's what was so damn cool about Tyler Black. He accepted anyone into his life and befriended whomever he pleased. Jessimae, Brianna, and AJ walked in the front door, holding hands and ready to party. Well, Jessimae was sort of ready to party. A huge part of her was terrified to face all these kids from school after the picture and being on hiatus for three days. She looked all around her surroundings for Roman, but couldn't spot him. "Hey you!" a voice called out from behind the girls. They turned around and saw Punk smiling hard at AJ. Jessimae couldn't help but smile big as well. Not only was it nice to see AJ get so giddy and happy about a boy, but now her and Brianna weren't the only ones with boyfriends. Well, even though Jessimae rejected Roman, and Brianna and Scotty weren't actually official. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked her. AJ nodded and linked arms with him as they made their way to the cases of beer and jello shots. You can tell by the way Punk looked at AJ that he really like her. These two were going to be official in no time.

"Um…Jessimae, I spy someone sexy, tan and has a hell of a body." Brianna smiled, nudging her friends shoulder as she looked past her. Jessimae turned around so she was facing the kitchen to see what Brianna was talking about and noticed through Tyler's back door that there were people hanging out in his garage in the backyard. It was a badass garage because he actually used it more as a man cave. There was a beer keg in there, a pool table and even a damn couch with a TV above it. Most importantly, there he was. Sitting on one of the lawn chairs, guzzling down a beer and laughing hysterically at his drunken friends. Roman Reigns. "Go." Brianna whispered, shoving her friend lightly. Jessimae looked at her and shook her head. "I'm not going to leave you Brianna." She chuckled. "Jessimae, I'll still be here no matter where you go. He's definitely more important right now. Go." She reassured her, smiling brightly. She really wanted to go out there and see him, but she was afraid his friends, who have no filter, would say something about the picture. Maybe now was the time to change all that though. The time for her to step out of this shell and stop being so fearful of everyone she came across. Being this way has obviously done nothing but bring her negativity in every direction for the past five years. However, she knew it was time to be strong and deal with the fact that no matter where you go on this planet, there's always going to be that one person who doesn't like you and pick on you for no reason. This was about Roman Reigns and not his asshole friends. Jessimae wanted to be with this kid more than anything and now was the time to deal with her past and suck it up. All this reminiscing on things that she can't change or do anything about needed to come to an end. "I'll catch up with you in a bit." She said, smirking at Brianna. "Go get him." Brianna winked, slapping her friend's ass as she walked away.

Roman was about to grab another drink out of the mini fridge outside when he looked over and saw the most beautiful girl in the world walked through the backyard towards him. She was wearing black skinny jeans that were tucked into her self-made famous chuck taylors and her insane clown posse sweatshirt that was adorably too big. He also noticed that she straightened her hair which he really, really liked because it brought her blue tips out more and made the shape of her face so much more gorgeous. Roman loved her style and how much she wasn't afraid to be different, but he really liked when she mixed it up sometimes. He watched her long hair move with the wind, the way her finely chiseled body moved as she walked. All he could think about is how much he wanted to get this girl alone. "Hey." She whispered. Roman smiled down at her and hugged her tightly. "Hey beautiful." He mumbled in her ear. "Hey honey-bun!" Tyler stumbled over, hugging Jessimae tightly while petting her head. "He's fucking wasted." Roman lipped to her. Now she understood why he was acting like this. At first she thought he was just being a dick. "I love you Jessimae! I love you so fucking much!" Tyler slurred out while cupping her face. "Alright Tyler, that's enough. Go back to you beer pong game!" Roman laughed, pulling him off Jessimae. "Beer where?!" he ran off. Well…at least he _tried_ to run off. Jessimae and Roman were laughing hysterically at this point from watching these guys try to play games. He was amazed to see her so happy right now. This was the first time he'd seen her bright teeth from a smile. She was by far the most beautiful girl in school and had no idea why she was so underrated.

"Can I um…talk to you?" she asked, shyly. Roman nodded and took her up to his car on top of the hill so they were away from everyone else. They sat on the hood of the car and were silent for a few moments. It wasn't awkward though. Any time these two spent with each other whether it was, a date or just being next to each other made them happy. She cleared her throat and decided to finally speak up. "Look Roman, I know I already said this a billion times, but I'm really, really sorry. For everything, bringing you problems, hurting you, being so short with you sometimes…everything. When we talked this morning and I said all that stuff. I only said that stuff to protect you from all that shit. Honestly, not being with you is the last thing I want. A really stupid part of me thought there was hope with Jon. Again, I don't know what I was thinking when I had someone like you and he's done nothing but fucked up shit to me." She started to trail off, thinking of Jon's beautiful face and sexy, bad attitude. She tried so hard to convince herself and others that she hated him so much, but she was losing the battle. Jessimae hated herself for liking him, but she had to fight those feelings if she wanted to be with Roman. She turned her body towards his and ran her fingers through his hair. She loved the days when he just let it hang down. "I want to be with you Roman. So much, and rejecting you was absolutely stupid of me." She stated, fighting tears from welling up. Jessimae really didn't want to cry in front of him, especially in this situation. She wanted to be strong and carefree. "So…You want to get back together?" he smirked. She very cutely nodded, rubbing his tan, freckled, cheek with her thumb. "Thank you." He whispered. Jessimae cocked her eyebrow. "Why on earth are you thanking me?" she chuckled. Roman hopped off the hood of the car and stood between her legs. "For completing me." He smiled, leaning forward and planting a long, sweet kiss to her lips. She snaked her hands up his muscular arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him in harder. His tongue immediately asking for entrance as she was more than willing to allow. As soon as his lips touched hers, there was that spark that they were both craving so badly. The spark that they felt for the first time when they kissed in the rain the night when she revealed everything to him. The spark that neither of them wanted to lose. Roman went from her lips to her jawline and down to her neck, sucking on her sensitive spots. Her fingers were buried in his long black hair as she whimpered and breathed heavily as his tongue did wonders to her. Jessimae felt like she was going to explode from the amount of sexual tension that was being built up for a while. Even in the past few months of them just sitting together in homeroom made them feel this way. "Let's go in the car…I want you." She said, breathlessly. Roman stopped what he was doing and smirked at her. "What?" he chuckled. Jessimae felt like she wanted to crawl under a rock. She was so embarrassed. Perhaps she took this too far? Hey, she couldn't help it though. However, she fought to play it cool. "I want you Roman…so bad. I thought you'd be cool with that." She whispered, thanking God that it was too dark for Roman to see how red her face was. Roman was completely taken aback. This girl truly surprised him sometimes. But hey, he wasn't complaining. "Well, I am cool with that. Really cool actually but, I thought we could…you know, save that moment for something a little more special. You deserve more than a car, Jessimae." He very politely explained, running his hands up and down her thighs. "Ugh! Alriiiight." She sarcastically complained while hopping off the car. "Oh hush!" he laughed, shoving his hands in her back pockets as an excuse to feel her ass. "Let's have some fun tonight." She smiled up at him with her back to his chest as they walked back to the party.

Just as they got to the front door Jessimae stopped him. "Oh by the way…You went to my house?!" she chuckled, still in disbelief at that. Roman smirked and grabbed her chin with his index finger and thumb. "I didn't kill him did I?" he winked and walked in the house. Jessimae rolled her eyes as she smiled at his silliness and followed him in. She wanted more of an explanation from him, but tonight was a night for fun. Perhaps that subject can wait.

…

"So what are you doing tomorrow?' Roman asked Jessimae as she sat on his lap and watched Tyler try to play pool. He had to have fallen about six times just from trying to shoot the ball. "I'll probably be with AJ and Brianna, but most likely not all day. Why? Did you want to do something?" she asked, rubbing the back of his hand that was resting on her belly. "Of course I do. I've missed the shit out of you." He laughed, tickling her sides, almost making her drop her beer. The entire night, Roman and Jessimae couldn't stop stealing glances at each other. They couldn't help but smile like little weirdo's every time they caught each other. They were smitten. Just as Jessimae and Roman were about to lean in for a kiss, she was yanked off by a strong force. "Guess what Jessimae?! They all want me jump in that pool out there and I'm going to because I'm drunk!" Tyler yelled in her face, then planting a hard kiss to her lips. Jessimae stumbled backwards from Tyler's strength as he ran over to the pool and back flipped from the diving board. Her eyes were completely bugged out from shock as she looked over and saw Roman dying laughing. His best friend was something else when he was drunk and he had no care in the world that he just kissed his girlfriend. "Is he crazy?" she laughed. "No, he's fucking wasted. I can't believe he's not passed out yet." He replied, still cracking up. Suddenly Tyler made his way back over to them. "Did you see that?! Oh! I'm sorry Roman! I'm so sorry for kissing your girl. I can…I can make it up to you!" he slurred again, grabbing Roman's face and now kissing _him_ harshly. "EW DUDE! Get off!" Roman gagged, pushing Tyler off. "I love you bro, but I don't do that gay shit!" he laughed, aggressively wiping his mouth as if he had a disease. He looked down and saw Jessimae rolling on the ground laughing at him. He highly enjoyed the sight he was witnessing and wished that she was this happy all the time. He couldn't be more grateful that she showed up tonight. Roman laid down on top of her in a push up position. "I'd pay a billion dollars to see you laugh like that every day." He smirked. She cupped his face and shook her head lightly. "Cherish it, because I'm buzzed right now and you're probably never going to see it again." She mumbled. Mainly to show off, he started doing pushups over her and every time he went down, he'd plant a kiss to her plump lips. As he went up and down she ran her hands under his shirt and traced his abs with her fingers. Roman did want their moment to be special, but he couldn't deny that he wanted this girl now and had to fight from getting a hard-on.

"WOOOO! Go Jess!" Brianna slurred, as she walked up to Jessimae and Roman who didn't even realize they were lying in the middle of the garage floor. It was obvious Brianna had her fair share of drinks tonight as she kept sticking her tongue down Scotty's throat. That was the moment when Jessimae realized…Scotty! Scotty was there which only meant one thing. Jon Moxley _had_ to be here too. He goes everywhere with Scotty and there was no way he was going to stay home and watch Sami and Adeline the whole time. Not to mention, what's a party without the ultimate party boy?! Jessimae was now washed over with anger. She climbed out from under Roman and pulled Scotty aside. "He's here isn't he?! Where is he Scotty?" she demanded to know. He knew exactly what she was talking about and pointed up at the house with a look as if he regretted showing her. "Roman, I need to go talk to someone. I'll be back, okay?" she shouted. Roman just nodded while grabbing another beer and trying to converse with Tyler who was definitely on the verge of passing out now.

Jessimae walked into Tyler's house which was _full_ of people and went on her search for Jon. She desperately needed answers from him after what Saraya revealed to her the other day about Jon knowing her a lot longer than she could've imagined.

Finally, she spotted him in the corner, of course, being harassed by Saraya. He was enjoying his beer while talking to Drake about what sounded like wrestling. She wasted no time to make her way over to him, not caring who was there.

"Jon! Jon!" she shouted, catching his by surprise. "Um…didn't you learn your damn lesson?" Saraya scoffed, sitting on Jon's lap, not even realizing that Jon was trying to lightly push her off. "Saraya, I am not in the mood." Jon was chugging his beer, highly enjoying the show in front of him. However, he felt kind of nervous because the last time he's seen her _this_ mad was the pill incident a while back. He was wondering what her problem was now. "Whenever you're around Jon, seems like you're always in the mood." She chuckled, sarcastically. Jessimae stared daggers into her former friend's eyes. "That's the other way around sweet heart. Whenever Jon's around me is when the mood really kicks in. Maybe that's the reason he's always chosen me over you." Jessimae smiled sadistically. Now Jon was confused. What the hell made her say that?! What is she talking about? Saraya, for the first time, was speechless. In her psychotic head, that was a whole new low. She was absolutely fuming out of the ears at Jessimae's comment. Jessimae had finally had it. All the years of being bullied and abused physically and mentally were finally done being bottled up and brought out a Jessimae that was, quite frankly, starting to scare herself. Jessimae reached over and stole Drakes plastic cup out of his hand and splashed the contents all over Saraya. "That would be your cue to fucking move." She said, sternly. Jon was in awe. He could not believe he just watched this innocent, kind, quite girl stand up for herself, let alone like this. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Saraya screamed, and punched Jessimae dead in the mouth. Was Jessimae expecting that? Yes. Did she care? Not really, because throwing a drink in someone's face definitely deserves the retaliation of being hit no matter how angry you are. It's just wrong, and Jessimae knew that. Besides, she was only concerned with one person as of right now and that was the kid pulling her away from the scene. Immediately, Jon grabbed Jessimae around her waist with one arm and shoved Saraya away with the other. "Go! Now! Just let me talk to her!" Jon shouted at Saraya as Drake pulled her in the other direction. Everyone in Tyler's house was too drunk and partying too hard to even acknowledge the scene happening to their left.

"Do not touch me!" Jessimae freaked as she pushed Jon's hands off her. "Your mouth is bleeding." He mumbled. "That doesn't require you to touch me." She shot. "Jessimae if you're going to act like this…" "You're damn right I'm going to act like this because you owe me some fucking answers as to why you've been bullshitting me this whole time!" she interrupted, wiping the blood off her lip. "Um…I have no idea what you're talking about, but okay. Let's go over here so I can at least clean your mouth off." He said, walking to the bathroom. As Jessimae followed she was giving him the dirtiest looks. "No I idea what I'm talking about, my ass!" she groaned, too quiet for Jon to hear. Jon put the clump of toilet paper against her bottom lip to soak up the blood. "This is definitely going to swell. I think she hit your snake bite." He mumbled, rubbing his thumb over her lip. As much as she wanted to strangle him right now, his touch and his body being so close to hers to where she can feel his breath was making her spine shiver. "Are you okay, Jessimae? This…This isn't you." He muttered while ripping off more toilet paper and wiping her chin. Jessimae cracked a smirk. "Yeah, I'm quite sure that you know all about me don't you, Jon?" she shot, rolling her eyes. Jon was confused. "Have you been drinking? What are you talking about?" he questioned. She grabbed his hand and pushed it away from her mouth. "Saraya told me everything Jon. You liking me since sixth grade. All of it." She said, surprisingly calm now. Jon was quiet. He wasn't a good liar when it came to people calling him out on things. He didn't feel embarrassed or anything. Mostly disappointed. Mainly at Saraya for promising him that she'd keep it to herself when she confronted him many years ago about him liking her. Of course, bitch can never keep her mouth shut. Jon turned around and sat on the tub. "I uh…don't really know what to say." He mumbled. Jessimae immediately calmed her anger to a level one and slowly sat next to him. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and rested it on his leg so he wouldn't crack it from sitting on it. "So it is true." She whispered. Jon nodded, staring at the floor. "Saraya may be one crazy bitch, but have you ever known her to make shit up?" he asked, almost chuckling. Which was true. Saraya may have been a bitch, but she was an honest bitch. "Why didn't you ever tell me, Jon?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I was scared." Jessimae examined his face and body language thoroughly. There was something he was hiding. She knew it immediately when he sat down. "And exactly what was or is there to be scared of? It's just me." She smirked. This conversation was leading somewhere personal on Jon's part, and he wasn't ready to go there with her yet. Something that he had never talked about to anyone and it was going to take a while for that to come out. "Um…I know that you want answers, but that's kind of personal and I hope to save that conversation for another day." He stuttered quietly. Jessimae often wondered if she was the only one who even knows this side of Jon exists. Whenever she saw him around other people, he was this loud, obnoxious, party guy. However, with her, he was quiet, gentle and polite. He was a box of confusion. Jessimae was right on point with that. She knew what it was like to hold a massive secret and being scared to let people know. She didn't even mean to tell Roman, but she was breaking down that night. "I understand, Jon. Um…I'm sorry for going off on you tonight. I was drinking a little, and I was just so done with everyone's shit, ya know?" she mumbled. Jon looked at her and nodded. "I get it, I get it." He chuckled. They were both silent as they kept taking smirking glances into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, Jon's phone buzzed on his leg, catching both of their attention to his screen. Jessimae cocked her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed Jon was getting a phone call from a 'Detective Wilmen'. Before she could even say anything, Jon snatched his phone and shoved it into his back pocket, hoping she didn't read the caller ID. "Who was that?" she asked, now getting up herself. "Nobody." He mumbled, as he splashed water on his face. "Jon why do you have detectives calling you?" Jessimae didn't feel angry; she was more worried as to why he was getting that call. "Jon, please talk to me. Is everything okay?" Jon turned around and faced her. "You'll see sooner or later." He whispered, as he leaned down and pecked her lips quickly before running out of the house. Jessimae was stunned as she touched her lips with her fingers.*what the fuck is wrong with that kid?!...AND WHY IS EVERYONE KISSING ME TONIGHT?!* She screamed in her head.

…

"There you are!" Roman yelled, as Jessimae walked back to the garage. Jessimae smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso. "What the hell happened to your lip, baby?" he freaked, just as he was about to kiss her. "Saraya Callihan punched me." She laughed, feeling her swollen lip. "Why the hell would she do that?" Jessimae looked at him with a look as if saying: '_Did you really just ask me that?_' "Cause she's a psychotic bitch!" she laughed. "You okay?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over her wound. "I'm fine." She smiled, leaning up and kissing him lightly so she didn't hurt herself. "C'mon, let's have fun and not worry about it. I just got my man back." She stated, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his torso. Roman loved this. He loved who she was right now. The fact that he can't blame alcohol for her behavior, because she only had two beers made him happy. She was finally stepping out of her shell and being the girl that she was afraid to be because she cared too much about what society thought. He wasn't sure what sprung her out in a matter of a few hours, but hey, it had to happen sometime. His hands were roaming all over her butt and thighs as he pecked soft kisses to her and sat her on the pool table. They both looked over and started laughing hysterically when they noticed Tyler was finally passed out in the garage floor. Roman cracked open two beers for them as they put their foreheads together and got lost in each other's eyes. He didn't want this night to ever end.


	9. Goodbye for Good

_**Author's Note: **__I owe every one of you readers a humungous apology for my unannounced hiatus! I fell into a deep depression and had no ambition to do anything these past few weeks. That was very selfish of me and I really do apologize for making you guys wait so long. _

The sun beamed through AJ's bedroom, and it seemed brighter than it had ever been. Jessimae's head was throbbing from her horrendous hangover. After glancing at the clock and realizing it was one in the afternoon, she ran to the bathroom and got rid of last night's contents and felt like major shit. Never had she consumed that much alcohol in her life. She didn't even know how she got back at AJ's place. When she walked out, she picked up AJ's phone and saw a text from Roman.

_*"Hey AJ, you three passed out at Tyler's last night. I drove you girl's home. Luckily you left your front door unlocked or else you would've slept in my car LOL! Please tell Jessimae to text me when you see this." –Jessimae's Boo*_

She smiled and shook her head slightly. "Well that explains it." She giggled to herself. Roman was so intimating looking, but he was the biggest gentleman out of any boy in Red Land.

_*"It's Jessimae, thanks Roman! That was sweet of you! I gotta take care of these girls right now. We can talk later." –AJ Mendez*_

Jessimae rinsed her mouth out and took two pills to help her headache. She shook AJ and Brianna to wake them which did nothing but piss them off, because judging by the way they sounded…it was one hell of a night. "Brie, wake up! Come get some coffee with me. " Jessimae groaned. "Mmm ask AJ!" she moaned into her pillows. "I tried to ask her but she won't budge." Brianna slapped her hand away from her and fell back asleep. "Whatever, I'll go by myself." She scoffed.

Jessimae walked to the coffee shop and saw Tyler Black leaving with his breakfast. He looked like he was in uniform so she could only imagine he was on his way to work down the street. "Hey you!" she shouted from behind. Tyler turned around and his face lit up. "Hey pretty girl!" he smiled as he hugged her tightly. "Man Tyler, you know how to throw one hell of a party." She laughed, walking up to the counter to order her own coffee. "So I've heard. Unfortunately, I can't remember jack shit." He chuckled, scratching his forehead. "Yeah, you were also quite the lip locker last night." Tyler's face turned about five shades of red. "Roman told me about me kissing you and him. That's fucking embarrassing." He mumbled. She looked at him and pinched his cheek. "Awe Tyler, don't be! You were just having fun. I can't remember last night either so I can only imagine what I did." She smiled, earning one from him as well. "Yeah, I guess. Hey, I'm going to be late for work. I'll see you around, Jessimae." He said, kissing her cheek and walking away. "Hi um, anything with the most caffeine in it with come caramel please." She said to the employee. "Long night?" the boy behind the counter chuckled, making her blush. "Yeah, we'll go with that." She giggled. Jessimae heard the store's bell jingle, indicating that someone had just walked through the door. She turned around and saw Jon slowly walking in with a weak smile. The cashier handed her the coffee and took Jessimae's money before she made her way over the handsome boy.

"Hey." She whispered. "I saw you through the window. Couldn't help but walk in and see you." He chuckled, pushing strands of hair out of her face. Jessimae couldn't help but get lost in him. She so badly wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't make that mistake again. "You want to talk about what happened last night?" she brought up. Jon sighed as he was locked in her eyes that were innocently looking up at him. "Not really." He almost laughed. They both sat down at the table after Jon ordered his coffee as well, and they both went through an awkward silence for about five minutes. "You know you can talk to me right?...About anything, Jon." She broke the silence. He nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Jon talk to me. Why was a detective calling you?" she asked, looking very worried. "Jessimae, you'll find out why, trust me." He somewhat explained. "Jon, stop telling me that!" she snapped. Jon's eyes went wide. "Cute temper, sweetheart." He winked. "…I have to go." She said, getting up. "Can I walk you home?" he asked, walking out with her. "Um, no thanks…I just really need to clear my head right now." She smirked. He watched her walk down the street and prepared himself for what was about to happen next.

Jessimae looked up at her house and was terrified to walk in. *I should just move in with Tate.* she thought to herself. She didn't know what to expect when she walked in. Yesterday, she had just barely escaped him and if Adeline hadn't of been there…who knows how far he would've gone.

Very slowly, she walked to the door and carefully opened it. She clenched her teeth tightly when the hinges started squeaking. Jessimae looked over and saw her dad passed out in his chair, and why did it surprise her that there were twenty beer cans circling him? She quietly tip toed her way to her bedroom until she felt the most painful pressure on the back of her head. When she couldn't turn around, she fully realized that her father had a hard grip on a chunk of her hair. He pulled her head back so that he could look into her terrified eyes. "Really bitch?! You want to tell you stupid ass boyfriend about what goes on here?! You think he can protect you?!" He harshly growled with the look of pure hostility in his eyes as he smashed her face into the wall as hard as he could. When she dropped to the floor, there was still a large splatter of blood left on the white wall. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU ENOUGH TO FUCKING HELP YOU, YOU STUPID CUNT! NOT A DAMN PERSON ON THIS EARTH GIVES A SHIT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU! YOU'RE A FUCKING NOBODY WHO BELONGS TO ME! YOU'RE MINE FOREVER!" he screamed so ferociously that it sounded like he going to have a stroke.

Jessimae put her hands up in defense when she saw him approaching her again. "DAD PLEASE! Y…YOU'RE RIGHT! I AM YOURS!" she blurted. He stopped in his tracks and stared down at his terrified daughter. She decided the only way she could have a chance at safety is to go along with this. She knew that watching all these crime shows would come in handy. "You're right dad! I am yours! Forever! I'm not going anywhere and I'll always be here for you! But…you don't have to do this! Please, I'm your baby girl! I can be here for you, but you don't have to do all this to me. I know you've felt empty inside ever since mom died. All you ever had to do was talk to someone…you could talk to me about her…I miss her too. And I needed you for five years...No matter what; you still have love from me. I forgive you for everything you've done, because I love you dad….And I need you. Please, quit the alcohol and let's start over. You can do it." she cried, reaching her hand to him. His lips parted slightly as he broke into this sudden sympathetic look. His face said it all now. He not only heard what she said, but he actually listened. Suddenly, his heart opened. Finally. Her father extended his hand to hers slowly. Just as their fingers were about to touch, the front door flew opened with two officers and a handsome man in a suit came swarming in. "Mr. Miller, my name is Detective Wilmen, and you're under arrest. Officer Reynolds, please take him and read him his Miranda." Jessimae's eyes went wider than all hell. The other officer walked over to her and helped her up and took her outside. "What's going on?" she groaned, holding her nose. "Ms. Miller, we've had an investigation going on with your father for a while now. There was just more evidence that needed to be collected of the abuse, sweetheart." He explained. Jessimae's brain was rattled. "We're calling an ambulance for you now." She shook her head, frantically. "No, please don't do that! Hospitals scare me." She chuckled. "Ms. Miller you could have a concussion." He stated. "H…How did you know?" she asked, completely disregarding what he just said. "We planted cameras while you were at school and your father was gone, along with audio tapes around the house to get the proof. From what we were told, you sounded like you were in a lot of danger." Her eyebrow went sky high. "How on earth were you able to do that? Don't you have to have some type of adult of the household to give you permission? I mean h…" "We did." He interrupted, looking past her shoulder with a smirk on his face. Jessimae turned around and saw Adeline standing there with a sad look, but also a satisfied look. She shot away from the police officer and ran into her sisters arms. "Addy! Oh my god! Thank you so much!" she cried. Adeline pulled away, shaking her head. "I only gave them permission to set up the equipment. I didn't hire Wilmen, Jess." She chuckled, wiping the mixture of blood, tears and smeared makeup off her sister's face. "Well, then who did? You were the only one who knew besides Roman…" Jessimae stopped talking and realized the obvious. *Detective Wilmen…Where have I heard that from?!* She thought to herself. "Someone who found out somehow and obviously cares about you...A lot." Adeline smiled, and turned Jessimae around by her shoulders to show her the brains behind this project.

There he was. Walking up the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets and his ashy blonde hair blowing with the wind. Jessimae was in shock. She slowly approached him, her eyes not leaving his. "I'm sorry." He whispered, looking at her busted nose and two blackish eyes that were definitely going to be worse by tomorrow morning. "…I don't know if I want to hug you or hit you." She whispered with a slightly growing smile on her face. "I think you could use a hug." He smirked. She smiled up at him and wrapped her short arms around his thick, muscular torso as he kissed the top of her head. "How did you do this Jon?" she mumbled into his chest. He looked down at her, trying to fight the tears building up in his eyes. "When you have enough determination to keep the one person you love more than anything safe…You're capable of just about anything." He explained. Jessimae couldn't find it in her to get the smile off her face after she finally heard him admit that he loved her. She cupped his face and pressed her full lips to his. There was too much between these two at this very moment that she couldn't help but kiss him. He hired an expensive investigator and saved her life. The feelings that she had for him at first completely escalated at this point. She was falling in love with Jon Moxley now. With no care in the world that her dad was being hauled out in handcuffs or her sister was back there talking to the police, they kissed hard and passionate until their energy for kissing was completely drained. What the hell was going on in her life now? Who had her heart in the palm of their hand, Roman Reigns or Jon Moxley? Now the real battle began.


	10. I Love YouAnd You?

The sound of the prison guards stomping up and down the corridors, inmates shouting and gates opening were really making Jessimae uncomfortable. She was way out of her element here at Ohio State Penitentiary. "Jessimae Miller! He's ready to see you." The officer shouted to her. She followed him to the visitor's area and was more than happy to see her father in orange scrubs and handcuffs. This is where he belonged.

"I'm glad you decided to come." He spoke up. She stared at him blankly. Now she was free to speak to him how she wanted without worrying about a beating. "I'm just curious with what you have to say to me." She shot. "I know you probably don't give a shit Jess…But I really am sorry for everything. All the pain and suffering that you went through because of me." He stated, looking into his daughter's angry eyes. Jessimae stayed silent. There was nothing coming out of his mouth that she was taking in. "Adeline um…couldn't make it today so can you deliver her a message? Tell her to use the twenty grand that your mom left to get me a good lawyer." He said. Jessimae shook her head in disbelief as she wanted to smash his arrogant face into the glass. "Are you fucking kidding?" She calmly shot. "Jessimae, you have to get me out of here." He pleaded. "…You're right where you belong you piece of shit!" She shouted while grabbing her bag and storming out of the visiting area. "Jessimae! Wait!" he yelled.

She ran down the steps of the Penitentiary and walked to the car. Jon was waiting for her and expected nothing less than her to come back in hysterics. He knew just how much of an arrogant ass her father was and how much she was hurting. "You okay?" he asked, turning the ignition on. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve and looked at Jon. "Do I look like I'm okay?" Jon sighed and pulled onto the road. "I'm sorry. He just really pissed me off. I really appreciate that you came with me." She whispered. "No harm done." He smirked, rubbing her thigh up and down. "You want to get something to eat?" he asked. She shook her head. "With this face? I just want to go home." She mumbled. "You're beautiful." He muttered. Jessimae turned to him and pinched his cheek, feeling flattered. This bad boy was such a sweetheart. "Is Adeline home?" he inquired. "No, why?" she retorted. "Just wondering if you wanted some company." Jessimae looked out the window to try to hide her growing smile.

…

"Jon you have no idea how amazing it feels to walk around my house without having to tip toe or look over my shoulder. I feel…free." She rejoiced. Jon smiled and stood behind her so his chest was touching her back. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms and kissed her head. "It's nice to see you so happy." He mumbled. "You know I'm back together with Roman right?" she asked, not even daring to turn around. "Yeah, I know. But remember, you kissed me yesterday. I'm just going along with it." He smirked. "Well this…isn't going anywhere." She chuckled, turning around and pushing him away. Jon laughed and watched her make her way upstairs. "I like hard to get." He yelled.

….

"Brianna! Why are you still at my house?" AJ laughed, walking downstairs and seeing her best friend crashed on her couch. "I got nothing to do at home." She mumbled. "What happened to Jessimae?" Brianna changed the channels trying to remember. "I think she went to get coffee yesterday…that uh, was the last time I saw her." Brianna explained. "I hope she's okay." Suddenly, Brianna switched to the news and they both sat up in awe.

"_Hello I'm Jill Parsons, and today's number one news story is definitely on the traumatizing side, which is not often here in Cincinnati. Unfortunately for a young seventeen year old girl named Jessimae Miller who was being brutally assaulted by her own father for the past five years. Police and detectives went into the house yesterday afternoon in the middle of an assault being committed. The young girl suffered minor injuries to her face, but refused to go to the hospital. Her father is currently incarcerated in Ohio State Penitentiary and is awaiting trial. Jessimae is under the custody of her now legal guardian who is also her older sister, Adeline Miller. If you visit our website, you can learn more about this case and the trial." _

Brianna turned the television off and looked over at AJ whose jaw was on the floor. For about five minutes they were both silent. "I…don't know what to say." She mumbled. "I do! You're driving!" AJ shot, throwing the keys to Brianna as they were on their journey to Jessimae's house. Their minds were boggled with the wildest, most confusing thoughts. They weren't even angry with their friend. They were worried, saddened by the news and wanted answers, now!

….

"It's fucking cold in here." Jessimae groaned as she wrapped herself in her Nightmare Before Christmas comforter. "What movie do you want to watch?" Jon asked, going through her DVD's. "Something scary!" she jokingly shouted. "Insidious it is!" Jon started the movie and walked over to her bed and climbed on it next to her. "This bed is comfortable as shit. I could get used to it." He winked, causing her to roll her eyes in a playful manor. "Whether you like it or not, I'm getting under this blanket." He laughed, pulling her blanket over him and purposely laying extremely close to her. "Can I ask you something?" he spoke up. She nodded her head, still watching the TV. "Why would you even agree to see your dad earlier? I figured you would never want to see his face again." Jessimae started to tear up a bit. "I love what you did Jon, I do…However, something about all this still hurts a little. I mean, he's my father. He was an amazing dad before my mom died. A piece of me is still holding onto that man. As much as I don't care about what happens to him in prison…it's…it's like a broken bone that's healed…But it still throbs every time it rains. That the best way I can describe that." She whispered. Jon's heart sank hearing that. He wrapped his arm around her body and buried his face in her neck. "I…I love you, Jessimae." He mumbled. She moved so she was on her back, looking at him. They both stared into each other's beautiful eyes for almost a minute. "…Kiss me, Jon." She whispered, stroking his cheek with her thumb. She really hated herself. All this time she could be using to contact Roman and she was taking advantage of Jon. She hated herself in every way possible, but he was one of those boys that you literally couldn't control yourself around. Not to mention, how could you not kiss a hot boy that just truthfully and genuinely said that he loved you. Jon leaned in and crushed his lips against hers. God he loved her lips so much. They were so soft and he loved feeling her snake bites against his lips. She parted her lips slightly, inviting his tongue to invade her mouth. He slipped his tongue against hers, savoring that velvety feeling. She tugged his arm, letting him know what she wanted him to do. Jon gladly accepted and moved himself between her legs and began to grind against her. She didn't know if she could take this anymore. So badly, she wanted to shred his clothes off and let him take her on her bed right now. Jessimae was about to until she heard her front door open. "Jessimae! You home?!" AJ shouted. "Shit!" she panicked, pushing him off of her and running out of her room. Jon sat up on her bed and looked down at his hard-on and sighed in frustration.

"Jessimae! We just watched the news! Are...Oh my god!" AJ freaked when she saw Jessimae's face. "What was on the news?!" she nearly shouted. AJ and Brianna looked at each other and took a deep breath. "The story about…your father. We all know now." Brianna whispered. Jessimae suddenly felt nauseas over this. Everyone in Cincinnati and Red Land High School was now going to look at her as not only the ugly loser, but now the girl who was abused by her father. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." She muttered. AJ and Brianna both hugged Jessimae at the same time. "Why didn't you tell us, Jessimae?" AJ asked. Jessimae looked down at her feet and started to cry. "I…Never really knew how to tell anyone about it. I'm sorry." She whispered. "Jessimae don't you apologize for anything. We don't think anything less of you." Brianna smirked, wiping her friend's tears away. "We totally understand why you would be fearful to bring that up to anyone." She added. "I can't go back to school." Jessimae cried. "Jessimae, how many kids at our school do you think watches the damn news?...Especially on a weekend." AJ laughed. Jessimae nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She muttered.

Suddenly, their attention was turned to Jon coming down the stairs and blowing past the girls and slamming the front door shut. "First of all, why was he here and what is his problem?" Brianna demanded to know. "He brought me to the prison this morning to see my dad, and I let him stay here to watch a movie. To be honest, I have no clue what his problem is." Jessimae half lied. "I have plans with Punk today, but I'm about to cancel to stay here." AJ said, pulling her phone out. "No, no! AJ, go ahead. Both of you. Nothing personal, I just…I'd rather be alone right now." Jessimae remarked. "Oh um…Okay. A…Are you sure, hun?" she wondered. Jessimae nodded with a weak smile. They both hugged her goodbye, and went about the rest of their day.

"Shit, Addy and I were supposed to get my new phone today." Jessimae whined to herself. She couldn't shake off more regret with what just happened with her and Jon. Dealing with him was a like someone who wanted to quit smoking. It's so difficult to do it, so you sneak one and it's after you put it out is when you fill up with guilt and regret. To Jessimae, there was only one way to get rid of these thoughts and feelings. She ran over to her laptop and logged onto her facebook and searched for Roman on her friends list. "I thought I deactivated this damn thing." She sort of laughed at herself. Thank god it said Roman was online. She shot him a message.

"_I trust you saw the news, Roman. I'm home alone right now and I really need you. If you're free, please come here. –Jessimae Miller"_

She waited for what seemed like an hour until Roman responded.

"_You still didn't get a phone? Lol No, I haven't watched the news…What happened?! Are you okay? –Roman Reigns"_

"_I'll explain everything to your face. Please just come over. I need you. –Jessimae Miller"_

"_I'm leaving now. Just hang on, babe. –Roman Reigns"_

Jessimae knew Roman was in protective mode when she saw that he immediately clicked offline in a split second after he sent that last message.

….

Twenty minutes went by until Roman finally blasted into the front door, nearly taking it off the hinges. "Jessimae, are y…What the fuck happened to your face?!" he freaked, cupping her black and blue face and examining it thoroughly. "My dad…" Before Jessimae could finish her sentence, Roman's face turned blood red and starting stomping around the house. "Where is he?! Is he home?" He shouted, opening doors, hoping to find her dad. "Roman! He's gone!" she shouted, nearly smiling. Roman looked at her and cocked his eyebrow. She slowly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We don't have to worry about him anymore. He got arrested yesterday and he's in jail. That mother fucker's going to be there for a long time." She chuckled. "Are…Are you joking?" he smiled. Jessimae planted her lips softly against his and looked deep into his eyes. "No, I'm not."

There was no doubt that she was kind of putting on an act for Roman right now. She just couldn't shake Jon out of her head. At one point, she feels like he deserves her because of what he had done, but on the other hand, she is Roman's girlfriend after all and he should respect that. Once again, she could only think of one thing that could get rid of Jon from her head.

"Let's go upstairs and finish the movie that I have on." She smirked. "What are you watching?" he asked. "Insidious." Roman smirked and picked her up over his shoulder, causing the small girl to shreik. "I can go for something scary." He chuckled.

…

They were laying on the bed, wrapped in the comforter, exactly how she and Jon were earlier. His arm was wrapped around her and his face was buried in her hair. Now was the time Jessimae felt like playing her little _'game'_. Slowly, she reached her hand behind her and started massaging Roman's bulge, earning soft moans from him. "You're big." She whispered. Roman smiled proudly at her comment. She started unbuckling his belt from behind as he used his free hand to start kneading her left breast. Jessimae rolled over so that she was facing him and unzipped his pants. "Now that I have your pants undone, I'm realizing how scared I am to do this." She quietly laughed. Roman smiled and crushed his lips against hers. His tongue immediately invading her mouth as he lightly took her hand and guided it into his pants and let her rub over his half hard cock that was still under his boxer briefs. He broke the kiss and layed his forehead against hers. "You sure you want to go farther?" he smirked. She really had no words for this. Clothes hadn't even come off yet and she already can't form a coherent sentence. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. He pulled the hem of his boxers out and slowly slipped her hand down to his cock. It took her breath away. She had never touched one before, let alone a hard one. "Oh my god." She chuckled. "You like it?" Jessimae turned three shades of red and nodded. "So far." Roman let her hand play with his cock, making it harder and harder as he put his hand on her bare stomach and started sliding up. When he hit her bra she started to get shaky, but she wasn't going to be the girl that got him this excited and made him stop. His fingers crept their way under the black fabric and he gently grabbed the handful of boob and started kneading. He loved the moans escaping her lips. "Take off your shirt." She whispered, tugging at his gray button-up. Roman sat up and quickly removed the tight shirt, exposing his tan, muscular body to the small girl. She got on her knees and faced him with a look of awe on her face. "Damn boy." She giggled, running her tiny hand all over his thick torso. She moved forward so that she could straddle him. The scared little girl was gone now. This moment was definitely happening and she was going to make the best of it. Both their hands roamed all over their bodies as he pulled off her shirt and threw it to the side. He was getting beyond excited at this point. He was about to see what he's been dying to see for months. She broke their passionate kiss and made her way down his neck and sucked on his sensitive spots. He let out hot, loud moans as he started unbuckling her studded belt in return. When he got it undone, he picked her up and layed her down underneath him and started sliding them off without hesitation. "Impatient, are we?" she chuckled. "I can't help it…I want you." He whispered, taking a good look at Jessimae laying half naked in front of him. Roman hovered over her and kissed and sucked her neck and shoulders until she was dizzy. His hand slowly crept down until he touched the top of her black-laced panties. He brushed his fingers around that area a bit, teasing her and lightly tickling her until he finally slid down and touched her most sensitive spot, causing her breath in sharply. Slowly, he rubbed her clit and got faster and faster as seconds past. He stopped when he saw her beginning to quiver. This was not how he wanted to finish her, no.

Without wanting his help, she slid her panties off when he pulled his hand away as he hovered over to unclasp her bra. Never in a million years did Jessimae think that she'd be completely naked in front of a guy. Especially someone like Roman Reigns. Roman worked on kicking his pants off followed by his boxers. Now they were both ready. Ready to do what they've been dying to do for so long. They were about to clear all the tension and lust that was between them for months. He couldn't be happier than to be the one to take this amazing girl's virginity. "You sure you want to do this?" he whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. "Mhm. I want you." She replied, tracing his abs. The farther they got, the less nervous she was and the more comfortable she was for anything he tried. When he flashed you that smile and gave you that innocent look in his eyes, it was impossible to be uncomfortable. He pulled her up as he sat back so she was straddling him. Feeling her dripping wet mound against him was driving him over the top. She proceeded to passionately kiss him, stroking his long black hair between her fingers. He broke the kiss and looked into her lustful eyes. "It's gonna hurt." He warned, rubbing up and down her back. "I can take it." She smirked. Roman smiled and pecked her lips as he grabbed his shaft and placed his head outside of her entrance. He waited until he could see it in her face that she couldn't take holding out anymore. He entered himself into her slowly, watching her wince in pain, but moan in pleasure at the same time. "Oh god." She mumbled as she bit his shoulder, lightly. "Just relax, okay?" he whispered, moving her hair away so he can work on her neck. Roman slid in further, until he was finally all the way. He was big and she was doing it for the first time so the pain was excruciating. However, she was trying her best to be positive about this. "How are you doing this with my face looking like this?" she chuckled, doing anything to get rid of the pain. Roman cupped her face and smirked. "I think you're beautiful no matter what." She smiled and started her motions on him, making him groan and tighten his grip on her hips. "Fuck that hurts." She moaned, as he started picking up speed. Roman saw that she was going through a lot of pain so he took his thumb and circled her clit quickly to get her mind off of it. Luckily for him, it definitely worked because she was truly getting more pleasure than pain out of all this now. "That feels so good." She said breathlessly, while running her fingers through his hair. "You're so sexy, Jessimae." He seductively said, while kneading her breast with his free hand and taking it into his mouth. She threw her head back in ecstasy from how amazing and gentle he was no matter where or how he touched her.

Suddenly, he moved their position so he was on top of her again, just grinding in-between her legs. Pushing them further apart, causing her to wince more. "Am I hurting you?" he asked, worried. She shook her head and clawed down his back. "No, that feels amazing." He pressed his lips against hers as they were driven to such a passionate kiss. She smiled slightly as he played with her snake bites and sucked on her bottom lip. "Oh god…I…I think I'm close." She whispered, very lightly tugging his long hair. He lifted his head from kissing her breasts and layed his forehead against hers. "That's good, baby. Let it go." He said, almost completely out of breath, then pecking her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist to let him go deeper which almost made him cum right then and there. But there was no way Roman was going to finish before her. "Ah…I'm cumming Roman." She moaned out loud, biting his shoulder and clawing his upper back. "Mmm…C'mon babe." He grunted, getting ready to let it out, himself. Jessimae dug her nails into him, deep, one last time as she let her juices go all over him as he came in return.

He collapsed on top of her with his face in her neck. They were both covered in light bite marks and sweat. "You okay?" he mumbled, sliding his head down her chest and using her breasts as a pillow as she twirled her fingers through his hair. "Perfect." She chuckled. They were both silent for what felt like an eternity. Definitely not an awkward silence though. It was a good silence that could've lasted so much longer without any complaints.

Roman climbed up to her level and layed down next to her so they were now facing each other. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me, Roman." She smiled, covering them up with the blanket. He stroked her cheek and lightly kissed the bruises around her nose, making her giggle. "I love you, Jessimae." He whispered, pecking her lips. She rose her head up and smirked in surprise. "D…Do you really?" she accidentally asked. He nodded his head and chuckled. "Yeah, I really do." Jessimae leaned over and planted a long kiss to his plump lips. "…I love you too, Roman." She truthfully admitted. Roman smiled, widely and pulled her into him, playfully. "Come here you cute little thing." He joked, as they began to playfully wrestle on the bed until they got tired and both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Unfortunately, Jessimae didn't sleep as well as Roman did, because there was Jon on her mind again. Realizing that she practically cheated on Roman _again_ today. Jon had done such an amazingly nice thing for her and he told her he loved her. She does love Roman and wants to be with him, but she's falling so hard for Jon now…Jessimae's head felt like it was going to spontaneously combust.


	11. Are You Really Leaving?

Jessimae walked downstairs after her long nap to see who could be knocking on her door. When she opened it, she saw Roman standing there with a disappointed look on his face. "What's up?" she asked. "Any particular reason why you haven't been back in school?" he demanded to know. Jessimae rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, being followed by her boyfriend. "I'm not ready to, Roman." She whined, filling her glass up with water. "Babe, it's been over two weeks. You told me a few days ago you'd be back." He retorted. "My face still isn't healed, Roman! I'm already the laughing stalk of that school. I just…I can't." Roman sighed and walked up to the sad looking girl and cupped her face. "You look fine, Jessimae. I'll destroy anyone who fucks with you." He smirked, kissing her forehead. She shook her head slightly and stared into his beautiful, grey orbs. "I appreciate that, but I look like a heroin addict with these bruises. Besides, AJ and Brianna come over every day and give me my school work and I check my grades, which are still straight A's by the way." She reassured him. Roman chuckled and shook his head at the floor. "That doesn't mean you can ditch school. Not attending is still showing up on your records." Jessimae giggled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sorry dad." She whispered sarcastically. "Speaking of which, when do you go to court?" he asked, rubbing her back to the point where her knees were getting weak. She loved that Roman cared about her a lot, but at the same time, it was annoying that he was always on her case about things. "This weekend. I'm not ready." "You'll be fine. It'll be all over after this."

She layed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat for minutes. "You feel so perfect in my arms." He mumbled with his lips against her head. All she could do is smirk. This boy was so amazing that no matter what he did or said, she could never form a damn sentence. "I love you." She finally whispered. Roman pulled back and looked into her eyes before planting a soft kiss to her lips. "I will love you again when you come back to school." He joked. Jessimae pushed her hands into his chest, causing him to stumble. "You're an asshole." She smiled. "Alright, I'm going to be late for practice Jess. Please be strong and come back to school tomorrow." He said, looking at his watch. "First, it's Jess_imae_. Only Addy, AJ, and Brie call me Jess. Second, yes…Unfortunately, I _will_ be coming back tomorrow. Only for you though." She chuckled. "Well, I apologize, and maybe…if you're up for staying up late tonight…I can come over and make it up to you." He mumbled, seductively, as he nuzzled his face in her neck. "We've done it every day since the first time. What's with you Samoans and your high sex drive?" she laughed, pushing him off. "It's only high when I'm around you." He smirked. "Your wild ass needs to go to practice, my dear." she laughed. After a few more moments of eye rolling, pouts, and laughter to each other, he finally gave her one last kiss and left for football practice.

"Hey Roman!" AJ winked, in a joking matter. When she passed him on the sidewalk on her way to Jessimae's house. "Hey Teeny-Tiny, what are you up to?" he laughed, earning a slap to the arm by the small girl. "Don't call me that." She shouted with a smile. It was truly impossible to be unhappy around Roman. He just let off that vibe to anyone. "I'm taking Jessimae's school work to her. You know when she's coming back?" Roman took the papers out of AJ's hand and was astounded by the work she was doing. He never knew that she was in advanced physics. For a seventeen year old eleventh grader? That was impressive. The fact that she was practically a genius really turned him on, actually. "She said she'll definitely be back tomorrow." He answered, giving Jessimae's work back to her. "Did she tell you that while you were boinking her?" she smiled, oddly feeling overexcited that Roman and Jessimae were now having sex. Roman's eyes bugged out after hearing AJ say that. He didn't know if he was embarrassed or humored by this girl. "I gotta go to practice you little freak." He laughed, giving AJ a hug. "Alrightly, see ya tomorrow." She smiled.

…

"Jessimae Miller! I have lovely homework for you!" AJ shouted, busting through the front door. "You scared the shit out of me, AJ!" Jessimae laughed, running downstairs to see her friend. "I saw Roman leaving just now! You just get done with that Samoan D?" she winked. "You are too much, AJ. You just can't get over the fact that I lost my virginity." Jessimae laughed, getting slightly cocky. "No, I just can't get over the fact that you lost your V to _Roman fucking Reigns_!" AJ quickly retorted. "Well, it was phenomenal, and continues to be. Now, tell me about you and Punk! You getting _that_ D yet?" she asked, poking AJ's belly. AJ pouted and flopped on the couch. "No, I tried, but he's not ready. To be honest, he's kind of arrogant. But he really gets my feels going." Jessimae choked down a laugh. "I've never really heard of a guy that wanted to be the one to hold out." She muttered, but then she felt stupid for saying that because Roman wanted to hold out when she wanted to do him in his damn car. "Yeah, well, he's an odd one I guess…Where's Addy?" Jessimae was enjoying her freedom in her own house so much that she forgot Adeline was at the beach with Sami for a week. "She comes back on Friday." She answered. "Oh…well, I'll leave you to your Einstein homework. I need to go check on Brianna anyway. She had another Nicole meltdown today." AJ pouted, walking over to the front door. "Give her my love!" Jessimae shouted as AJ was walking out. "Will do!"

Jessimae went to walk into the kitchen, but stopped in front of the little table next to her couch when she saw the picture of her, Adeline, and her mom and dad. They were at Disneyworld six years ago, and looked incredibly happy. Unfortunately, all she had was the memories of her amazing mother, and once amazing father. Although she was happy her father had gotten dealt with, her heart felt emptier than ever.

…

"Jess! You're not going to believe this! Sami got me the most beautiful promise ring!" Adeline shouted on the phone so loud that the neighbors could probably hear. "Oh my God! How cute! I can't wait to see it!" Jessimae cheered. "How's everything at home?" Jessimae couldn't be happier about what was going on at home. She was free, didn't have to go to school when she didn't want to, she could smoke in the house. Literally, she was now a teenager that could do whatever the hell she pleased. "Everything's the same as usual here…I miss you, Addy." She mumbled. "I miss you too Jess! By the way, are you sure you want to go to court?" her worried sister questioned. Jessimae was silent for a couple seconds. "Adeline…you've seen for the past five years what that animal has done to me. You know how long I've waited for this? Why wouldn't I be sure?" Jessimae nearly snapped. It bothered her that it sounded as if Adeline didn't want this to happen. "Yeah I guess." She muttered. "Why do you sound unsure about this?" Jessimae asked, annoyed. "I'm not! Why would you ask me that?!" Adeline freaked. "Cause you were his fucking baby!" Jessimae screamed, and hung up the phone. She didn't mean to snap at her sister. However, all the jealousy that she's had for Adeline over the years is really boiling to the surface. Jessimae was too worked up to do her homework right now, so she layed down on the couch and fell back asleep.

…

After about three hours of sleep, Jessimae nearly jumped five feet off the couch when she heard someone pounding at her door. She slowly walked over and opened it after taking a few deep breaths and was nearly tackled by Jon. She somehow managed to stay to her feet by holding onto the wall as she watched this drunken stupor fall to his knees with a half empty bottle of jack in his hand. "Jessimae! Jessimae! Scotty ditched me tonight and I'm bored!" he slurred, while grabbing her waist and hugging her torso. Jessimae looked up at the ceiling and sighed in frustration. She really didn't need this right now. "Jon! You need to leave! Please!" She whined, trying to push him off. "Please, Jessimae! Make love to me, I love you! I saved your life because that's how much I care about you! The least you can do is give me your love!" he preached, now standing up and playing with her long hair. "Jon, stop it! Please! You need to leave right now!" She pushed him off. Jon stumbled to her couch and layed down, nearly spilling his bottle of jack all over her white carpet. "I can't make it home…I'm…I'm drunk." He slurred, shutting his eyes to finally sleep. Jessimae leaned against the wall and stared at him in disbelief. She felt so bad. She really had feelings for this kid, but she just couldn't just leave Roman. He was too perfect for her and even though Jon _did_ save her, all he ever did was cause trouble with her. She walked over and pulled the bottle out of his hand and placed it on the table. He snored softly as she gently layed a blanket over his limp body. Jessimae knelt next to him and ran her fingers through his hair as she observed his adorably sleeping face. Everything about him was just so cute. "I'm sorry, Jon." She whispered, kissing his forehead and going to the kitchen to make herself dinner.

…

Jon's eyes slowly opened and was sort of startled when he realized he was on a strange couch. He sat up and looked around and fell into a rush of relief when he saw Jessimae sitting at her kitchen table doing homework. "What the hell am I doing here?" he groaned, rubbing his head and taking a seat next to her. "Well, a bottle of jack became your best friend last night, and next thing you know you're passed out on my couch." She somewhat chuckled. "Are you serious? I got drunk and came here?" he asked, very shocked. Jessimae nodded as she typed her math problems into her calculator, trying not to look at this boy. "Shit, sorry about that sweet cheeks." He muttered. "No, harm done. Help yourself to some food and drinks if you want." She offered, gathering her schoolwork so she could go up to her room. "What kind of Albert Einstein bullshit are you doing in these classes? Hold shit!" he laughed. "Its advanced physics and it's really not that hard." She retorted, snatching her homework out of his hand. "Damn, I like a girl with brains." He winked. Jessimae remembered when Roman said that exact same thing to her on the jungle gym that night. Honestly, it meant more, and was cuter when Roman said it.

She trusted Jon would show himself out, even though she really didn't want him to leave. "Where are you going?" he asked. She turned around and cocked her eyebrow. "Um…up to my room." Jon stuck his arm out and gave her an adorable pout that melted her heart. "I don't get a hug?" he sarcastically complained. After a deep sigh and a moment of thought, she placed her books on the coffee table and proceeded to return Jon's embrace. He held her tightly and inhaled her lovely scent. "Thank you, Jessimae. For letting me crash on your couch." He mumbled. "Well, it kind of wasn't my choice, but you're welcome." She chuckled, rubbing his back up and down with her finger tips, but quickly stopping when she fully realized she was doing it. "It's really late. I'll let you get some sleep." He smirked, lacing his fingers into hers. Jessimae tried to find it in herself to push him away from her and go upstairs to sleep. However, there was just something..._something_ about this kid that was like crack to her. Jessimae tried to tell him to back off, but his cute face looking down at hers wasn't allowing her to form a damn sentence. Better yet, she just stupidly did the unimaginable. "You're right…it's um…really late, Jon. You could sleep here if you want to." She stuttered, immediately wanting to bash her head into the wall. Jon looked at her in surprise. He was harshly fighting a smile. "A…Are you serious?" he finally spoke up. "Yeah, let me just get you some blankets." She faked smiled as she turned around to make her way upstairs. Jon finally cracked his smile that he so badly wanted to flash to her, but he didn't want to push his luck.

Minutes later he watched her come downstairs with a pillow and a comforter. "Here, these are comfortable." She mumbled, laying the stuff on the couch. "Thank you, sweet cheeks. I really appreciate it. Uh…Saraya's not hiding here is she?" he winked. Jessimae giggled and rolled her eyes. "Don't be an asshole. Jon laughed and layed down on the couch, watching her walk up the steps, intently.

…

Jessimae layed comfortably in her bed, flipping through channels when she heard a soft knock on the door. She wanted to jump up and run around her room, freaking out like a crazy person. It was bad enough she let the kid stay here in the first place. Yet, she kept her cool and stayed in the position she was in. "Come in!" she softly shouted. Jon slowly opened the door and saw Jessimae bundled in her comforter, watching television. He walked over to her bed and held the phone out to her. "Sorry to bother you, but your sister's been ringing up this phone for about an hour." Jessimae furrowed her eyebrows and got out of bed. "I hope nothing's wrong! It's three in the morning!" she freaked, snatching the phone from him. Jon watched her in awe as she stood by her dresser, redialing Adeline's number in nothing but a tank top and underwear. Knowing the person she is, he was fairly certain Jessimae forgot she wasn't wearing anything. However, what Jon didn't know is how many fucks Jessimae wasn't giving lately.

The dirtiest thoughts were running through his mind as he thoroughly stared at her. Actually, to the point where even _he _wanted to palm his own forehead. "She must be drunk because she's not picking up now. I wonder if she started drinking because of what I said earlier." Jon wasn't even listening. He loved this sight and didn't stop himself from staring even when she turned around. "Jon you're such a perv!" she chuckled, rolling her eyes. When she tried walking past him to go back to bed, he stuck his arm out to the side, stopping her in her tracks. It caught her by surprise and sent shivers through every body part she has. Without saying a word, he took a step in front of her and softly clenched her waist. "What are you doing?" she whispered. A soft "Shhh…" escaped his lips as he moved his face closer to hers so their foreheads were now touching. Jessimae got her shit together when she realized what he was trying to do. She pushed him away and nearly dove back into her bed and got under her blankets. Jon was somewhat taken aback. "You need to get back on the couch or leave, please." She demanded. "Jessimae please, don't do this to me." He whispered, softly. Jon had his tricks with girls. Of course, he _did_ love Jessimae, but he spoke softly on purpose and got touchy feely at times because he knew all girls loved that attention. However, Jessimae was a challenge, but Jon loved a challenge. "Um…How about you don't do this to _me_?! You know I'm in a relationship with Roman! He took my virginity which caused me to completely fall in love with the kid, and you keep doing this to my feelings!" she snapped.

Jon just stared at her blankly. Did he just hear her correctly? "…You had sex with him?" he stammered. He couldn't believe the jealousy that swarmed over his body just now. Never had he gotten this feeling before. Jessimae noticed the hurt in his heart broken kid's face. She wasn't going to show him that she felt bad though, because it was a really bad Idea to show Jon Moxley weakness. "Yes, Jon. Many times in the past two weeks." She added. He definitely did not want to believe this. He really did love this girl since sixth grade and desired nothing but her all these years in every way imaginable. Obsessed maybe? He didn't care though. Something about him was truly a sick guy. "And you…love him?" he dreaded asking, knowing her answer. "Yeah, I do." She replied. Jon slowly walked over to the door and turned around to take one last look at her. "I'm sorry, Jessimae." He whispered, before quickly making his way out the door. Jessimae layed her head on her knees and started sobbing. She slowly realized more and more that, yes…she _was_ in love Jon Moxley.

…

Jessimae got no sleep last night. She continued to lay face up on her bed, listening to her soothing ocean noises on her computer to calm her nerves. After hearing the front door slam about an hour ago, she was pretty sure Jon went home. She didn't know what was worse, denying Jon's intimacy, wanting Jon's intimacy while she was with Roman, or admitting to herself that she was in love with Jon. The car horn honking outside the house drew Jessimae out of her thoughts.

She walked outside to see Roman sitting in his car, waiting for her to get in. He noticed her head was hung low and she had a depressing look on her face. "You okay, baby?" he mumbled, softly, while pulling back out on the road. "I'm just a little embarrassed about going back today." She confessed. Roman glanced over at her and sighed. He felt really bad for his girl. "You look fine." He mumbled, tapping her chin with his index finger, making her crack a smirk. Jessimae rolled the window down and stuck her hand out. "It's not that, Roman. I know that everyone knows about what happened to me, and I don't need more bullying in my life. More than that, I don't need sympathy from people. I hate attention." She sadly explained. "Don't worry about all of them. That school is just full of cold-hearted assholes. All of my friends like you anyway so you're in the clear." He chuckled. He put his hand on her thigh and rubbed it with his thumb. "You're a beautiful and extremely intelligent girl, Jessimae. You're so much better than those people…a lot more than you think." Jessimae couldn't fight the smile that her sweetheart of a boyfriend caused, as she leaned over and layed her head on his shoulder as she clenched his muscular, tattoo covered arm tightly. He layed his head on top of hers and couldn't help but smile as well. These two were head-over-heels in love with each other. Whenever Jessimae was around Roman, she couldn't believe that she's fooled around with Jon. She felt guilty, stupid, and downright terrible about hooking up with him recently. Then again, it could be worse. Saraya _could've_ been watching again.

…

Roman and Jessimae walked up to the school and hesitated when they got to the doors. She took a deep breath and scratched her forehead out of complete nervousness. "You're going to be fine, babe." He reassured her. "If it gets to be too much then I'm leaving early." She stated. Roman chuckled, pecking her lips softly and dragging her into the school playfully by her ear. "Ouchies." She whined, trying to pull his hand off. "Hush little girl." He laughed.

It was majorly awkward walking through those hallways. She felt like every eye was on her. Jessimae followed close behind Roman as they made their way to homeroom. "I feel like the new kid coming back." She mumbled. "Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it?" he laughed, putting his arm around her shoulder to calm her down.

When they walked into homeroom all eyes darted at them. Jessimae tried to stand behind Roman as much as she could, but he wouldn't allow her to be fearful of these people. "Mrs. Miller! Welcome back, sweetheart!" Mr. Colter happily said. Even though it was kind of heartwarming to see someone happy to have her back, Jessimae still felt really uncomfortable with the attention. It was bad enough everyone was looking at her, but now she had to deal with everyone talking to her/looking at her. "Thank you." She faked smiled, as she quickly made her way to her desk. All she could think about was: *Thank god Roman sits next to me.* He scooted his desk over to hers and scrolled through his text messages when he looked up and saw Dave Batista approaching him. Roman immediately hit defense mode. Jessimae looked back and forth between the two and cocked her eyebrow when she noticed Roman's jaw clenching incredibly forceful. "Hey man, they're trying to switch my homeroom with someone else because of what happened, and I really don't want that, and I uh…I apologize man. I really do. That was just fucked up, the things I said…We cool?" he sincerely stated, extending his hand to the angry Samoan. Roman knew he was right though. His apology seemed sincere and it _was_ better to let go of shit. Roman reached out and shook Dave's and nodded. "Yeah, we're cool."

Dave nodded back and proceeded back to his seat.

Jessimae stared at Roman curiously. "…Do I want to know?" she asked. Roman chuckled, feeling slightly embarrassed by this situation. "I beat him up because he was making fun of you about what happened with you and Jon. It got pretty wild in here." He confessed. She got wide eyed and was at a loss for words. There were two emotions swimming through her heart. She was flattered that Roman defended her to the point where he actually fought someone. Two, she felt really bad because Roman was too good of a kid to be fighting like that. He gets straight A's, he's an amazing football player, and he's well-behaved at home. Guilt was now washing over her as well. "Sorry about that." Roman furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are _you_ sorry?" he slightly chuckled. "Cause that fight was my fight." She mumbled, laying her head on Roman's shoulder again. "It's not your fault that he's an asshole. He shouldn't feel obligated to make fun of you just because of something you did." Jessimae smirked in agreement. Yeah, he did make a good point.

The bell rang and everyone poured out of homeroom for first period. Of course, as everyone was walking out, they had to take a glance at Jessimae and whisper to each other. Never had she felt this insecure before. Also, she knew the only reason Mr. Colter greeted her the way he did was because he watched news the other week. Usually, he was a dick to all his students. "You going to be okay?" Roman whispered, after they walked up to her locker. "I wish you had classes with me…then I would be." She chuckled. "Chin up, baby. The day will go fast." He smirked, leaning down and pecking her lips. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. "I love you." Roman looked over and saw Tyler coming up with a couple of their buddies. "I love you, too." He whispered back, before getting smacked on the back really hard. "Roman! What's going on brotha?" Tyler shouted. "Nothing much man." He replied. Tyler looked at Jessimae and smiled. A few months ago, he had no idea who this girl was, and listened to his friends make fun of her in the hallways, but there was always something about her that he admired. "Hey Jessimae, what's up?" he asked, hugging her tightly. "Hi Tyler, it's good to see you." She smiled back.

Instinctively, Tyler put his arm around her shoulder and walked a couple feet away from the group with her. "What's up?" she asked. Tyler looked down at her and held her hand tightly. "Listen Jessimae, I know we haven't known each other long and haven't gotten a chance to be very close, but I do care about you. With everything's that's happened…If you need anyone to talk to I'm here for you. If there's anything that you might be too ashamed or embarrassed of to say to anyone else, I'm here for you girl." He whispered, to the now sad looking girl. She bit her bottom lip and played with the zipper on her bag. "Um…Thanks Tyler. I really appreciate that." She smiled very weakly. Tyler gave her another big hug, knowing he made her feel a little uncomfortable. "Come over my house someday…I'll be sober. I swear." He laughed. Jessimae couldn't help but smile for real now. Tyler was such a cute jokester. "Definitely." And with that, he walked back over to his crew and they all made their way to class. "What was that about?" Roman asked. "Nothing, just wanted to see if I was okay. I told you it wouldn't be long until people started checking up on me." She jokingly scoffed. "It'll be over soon. I got to go now. We're already about four minutes late." He chuckled, kissing her forehead and catching up with Tyler. He felt bad for Jessimae. He knew how much she was hurting being here. How much she feared these people, and how bad she tried to keep this a secret. Roman just wanted to take her home and cuddle her.

"_Did you hear about what happened to her?" "Hey, she kind of looks better than she did before." "I feel so bad for her. I can't imagine what she went through." "Eh, I still don't like her." _

As Jessimae was still standing in front of her open locker, all she could hear left and right were whispers from the other students. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that they were all whispering about her or the fact that they didn't even bother to be quiet about it. She just wanted to crawl up into a dark space and binge on ice cream and cigarettes.

While walking through the hallway, she noticed something. Jon wasn't anywhere to be found. He was at his locker everyday around the same time she was, and constantly walked through the halls to avoid class. However, he was nowhere in sight. Something in her really wanted to see him. She hated that Jon was always trying to put the moves on her, but she liked it at the same time. He just gave her _that_ kind of attention that any girl couldn't get enough of. Suddenly, the light bulb went off in her head. Where better to find Jon during first period than under his secret hiding place. So off she went.

"Jon? You there?" she whispered, while looking under the steps. Unfortunately, he wasn't there either. Jessimae sighed deeply and slid down the wall. Jon should know better than to move in on a girl who's in a relationship, but she felt really bad for the way she acted towards him last night. Jessimae was kind of worried. Jon hated school and barely showed up to classes, but was _always_ there. Oddly, under that staircase was like his second home.

…

"Ms. Miller! I called for you in English class but you weren't in there." The guidance counselor shouted when she saw Jessimae in the hallway, going back to her locker. "Oh, sorry about that." She mumbled, not making eye contact with the woman. "I would write you up for skipping classes, but I understand why….I'm very sorry about what happened to you, Jessimae. My office door is always open as are my ears, sweetheart." She smiled, softly. Jessimae was annoyed now with everyone bringing this shit up. She knew some of them meant well, but she just wanted everyone to shut up that this point. From the moment she walked in the building, people were confronting her or talking about her and she, now, has had enough. "Thanks I uh…Appreciate it." She faked smiled. When the counselor walked away, Jessimae ran upstairs and waited outside Roman's class for the last ten minutes.

…

The sound of a loud bell and kids laughing and shouting filled the hall and drew Jessimae out of her deep thoughts as she sat on the floor. When she stood up she saw Roman and pulled him aside in a hurry. "I'm leaving Roman. I can't fucking take this anymore." She angrily stated. Roman sighed and looked at her in concerned. "Alright. I'll come over after school." He said. Jessimae shook her head quickly. "I most likely won't be there. I don't know where to go, but I'm tired of sitting at home." She muttered. "Just…Go to Tate's house or something." He suggested. Jessimae's eyes nearly popped out of her head, and her lips slowly parted. *Tate! Oh my God! I completely forgot about Tate!* She screamed to herself. "You okay?" Roman asked, causing her to snap out of it. "Y…Yeah, I'm fine. Um…I need to leave now before someone really pisses me off." She scoffed, watching all the ignorant people walk past her. "Okay, I'll see you later then. I love you." He whispered, kissing her plump lips softly. "Love you too." She replied, and quickly made her way out of the building.

…

Jessimae was nearly running to Tate's house. She could not believe she managed to forget about him like that. Yeah, she had a lot going on, but Tate was very important to her and he didn't deserve to be left hanging like that. When she reached the gate, she stopped and looked up at the mysterious house worried. Was he going to be mad at her? How would he react when he saw her again? Jessimae took a deep breath and climbed over the gate. She had no idea why this gate was locked sometimes, but left open at other times, but most of all, she prayed that no one saw her. Neither she nor Adeline could deal with police at the house again. She slowly walked up to the door and opened it slowly. The floor creaked loudly as she walked in.

"…Tate? It's me, Jessimae! You home?" she shouted, but got no reply. She continued to walk through the house when she suddenly heard footsteps following her. She bolted around, but no one was there. Now she was starting to get scared. There was something odd about this house, she knew that, but had something happened to him? "Who's there?" she called out to the empty space behind her. "What are you doing here?" a voice broke out. She turned back around and saw Tate standing there with a blank look on his face. It was almost like magic. Like he literally came out of nowhere. "TATE!" She screamed, running into him and tightly hugging him. Tate returned the embrace, but wasn't happy about it. He felt completely forgotten about by this girl. She looked up at him and cocked her eyebrow. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Where have _you_ been, Jessimae?...And what happened to your face?" he asked, turning completely concerned for her now as he thoroughly examined it. "My dad got ahold of me, but he got arrested Tate! I'm going to be fine…forever!" she cheered, hugging him again. As hard as he tried to be, Tate couldn't stay mad at this girl, he loved her. She was his best friend and he'd be there for her no matter what. "That's great, Jessimae. Let's celebrate with some pancakes. HEY MOIRA!" he happily shouted to his ghost maid. There truly was nothing that could freak Jessimae out anymore. That's part of the reason why Tate was drawn to her so easily. Especially when she said: _"Normal people scare me." _Hearing that was proof that he was going to be best friends with this girl.

…

"So why aren't you in school?" he asked, drowning his pancakes in syrup. "I ditched. I couldn't take all the pointing fingers and sympathy speeches anymore." She scoffed. "Well, I hope you don't punch me, but I really am sorry about everything with that guy. I'm really happy that you're free now." He smirked, putting his hand on top of hers at the table. "Thank you, Tate." She smiled back, but immediately remembered something. She remembered what Moira said the evening they met.

"Hey Moira, when we first met, you told me I should get away from my dad…How did you know?" she stammered. Moira dried off the dishes and looked at the small girl. "I know everything dear. I see everything too. The reason I left you alone about it later on was because I saw what your friend was doing for you." She explained. "Wait, Jon? You knew he was doing all that?" she asked, fascinated by this woman. "Yes I did. And that was by far the sweetest thing I've ever seen a boy do. He really loves you, Jessimae." She winked at her, making Jessimae blush.

"You okay?" he asked, noticing Jessimae's face got low. She took a deep breath, trying to buy time and think about if she should really talk to Tate about something like this. "…What would you do if you really loved two people at the same time?" Tate was caught by surprise with that one. Unbeknownst to Jessimae, he had no idea what love was. The only thing he feels even remotely close to love would be his friendship with Jessimae. "Um…Well, what is it about these guys that you love?" he asked. "I mean, how couldn't you love Roman? He's a sweetheart; he was there for me when no one else would be, and he actually plans on doing something with his life which he makes pretty obvious that he wants to take me along with him for whatever that is. Then, there's Jon. He's um…different. He admitted to being in love with me since the sixth grade, but never even bothered to talk to me or anything all those years. He's kind of a womanizer and doesn't really know what he wants in life…I think. Jon's really cute, he's got that special charm that just draws you to him and…I don't know. As much as he claims he loves me, he sure as hell shuts me out a lot." She explained. "He's probably scared. A lot of guys who might not have had the best childhood grow up to be scared to fall in love. Try talking to him." Tate suggested. Jessimae raised an eyebrow from his statement. That made a lot of sense and maybe Tate was right. She never heard Jon talk about his parents or his childhood or really anything about his life at that. "Go do it now." Tate said. Jessimae looked at him a tad surprised. "What do you mean?" "That Jon kid…you should go talk to him right now. If you don't do it now, then you're going to over-think it and never want to do it." He stated. "I don't know about that, Tate." She tried to explain, but was cut off. "No, no. Go talk to him. You said you love him right?" Jessimae nodded. "Then go talk to him. I'm not going anywhere, he's not in school. It's perfect." He shot. "I'm scared." She whispered. Tate grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly. "Don't be. If he doesn't want to talk, the worst he'll say is to leave him alone, and I doubt he'll be a dick about it." He reassured her. "Now go. Before that Samoan hottie gets off school." He joked. Jessimae got up and kissed Tate on the cheek and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Tate. Hopefully I won't come back crying." She chuckled. "You're welcome. Just be patient with him too because he's probably going to be hesitant." He added. "Okay, I'll be back."

She was excited, but incredibly nervous at the same time. What was going to happen? Were they going to leave on good terms? Were they going to argue? Was he even home?

…

"Dude, are you sure you want to do this?" Jon's older friend asked him while loading boxes into the car. Jon took a deep breath as he taped the box shut. "Yeah…Yeah, I'm sure." His friend, who went by the name Chris, looked at him thoroughly. "What's this about, man? What happened here that you want to get a move on with this so quickly?" Jon was silent for a few minutes and finally blurted it out without really even thinking coherently. "…She doesn't love me, Chris." "What?! This is about a girl? You're dropping out of school and moving to Philadelphia to start your wrestling career early because of a fucking _girl_?!" Chris freaked. Jon stood up and glared at him. "She's not just a girl to me…I love her. Possibly more than wrestling." He added. "Then why aren't you with her?"

That was a tough question for Jon to answer. It was bad enough that he had to watch her with Roman every day, but now he had to talk about it. "She's with another dude. Some big ass Samoan dude who's good at football and has a badass tattoo." He scoffed. Chris rolled his eyes as well. "Ah, I see. Well, have you tried talking to her?" he asked. Jon shook his head almost rapidly. "I'm not even going to bother with that." Chris cocked his eyebrow. "Well…if I loved a girl, even if she was with another guy, I'd talk to her. Especially if you're about to leave…I think you need to tell her exactly how you feel." Jon knew he was right. He knew talking to Jessimae _was_ the right thing to do, but he wasn't good at that type of stuff. Chris walked up to his friend and made him stop doing what he was doing so he could pay attention. "Listen, Jon. When my mom and dad were getting a divorce when I was a kid, my dad realized the night that my mom was moving out that he made a mistake and he still loved her, and wanted to be with her. He never told her that though, and a couple months later, he found out she was getting serious with this other dude. To this day, my dad is still an alcoholic, pill popper. Don't make that same mistake, dude." Chris insisted. After hearing that, Jon heard him. He heard him, and he understood.

"Hey Jon? You know who that is? She's hot!" Chris laughed, as he observed the small girl making her way down the sidewalk, just moments after their talk. Jon looked up and his heart skipped a beat. "That's her, dude." Jon said without hesitation.. "That's really her?...What are the odds." Jon picked the box back up and pretended as if he didn't even see her.

As Jessimae got closer to Jon, Scotty, and Sami's apartment, she slowed down and looked worried. All she saw was Jon loading boxes into a car with another guy. She didn't want to believe this, but she had no choice. Was she really witnessing Jon…_moving_ away? Because of _her_? Was this all her fault? Where was he going? Her mind was swamped.

She walked up to the car that Jon was at with his boxes with an almost scared look. "W…What's going on?" she asked, so quietly that Jon almost asked her to repeat it. "Why aren't you in school, Jessimae?" He couldn't look at her. Hearing her voice and feeling her presence was already too much for him. "I couldn't take all the '_that's her' _looks." Jon finally looked at her with sympathy. "That's my fault. I'm sorry, Jessimae." He mumbled. "No, you did the right thing. I would've done it for you." she stated. As Jon was putting a box into the car, he thought about what she just said. '_I would've done it for you.'_ Would she really do that for him? Knowing the way his mom was and how devious she could be?

"So, I'll ask again. What's going on here?" she mumbled. Jon looked at her up and down and cherished this last time he was going to be looking at this beauty. He loved her naturally wavy black hair that now had red streaks on the bottom. Jon always admired that she constantly changed the tips of her hair to every color imaginable. Not to mention the fact that she looked the way she wanted to, no matter where she went without a care in the world what people thought. Jon loved that. He loved a confident girl. She didn't give herself enough credit for that quality that she had. "I'm leaving. With my friend here." He replied. Chris walked up to Jessimae and stuck his hand out. "Hi, nice to meet you." Jessimae took his hand and returned the gesture. "Nice to meet you too." Chris started the car and looked back at Jon. "Hey man, I'm going drive this over to my house and get them loaded in the truck. I'll be back." Jon nodded and brought his attention back to the saddened girl.

"What do you mean you're leaving, Jon?"

"I'm moving to Philadelphia. Chris is going to bring me into a wrestling school and I'm going to start my career." He answered. Jessimae was kind of shocked. Brianna, AJ, and her always talked about being in WWE one day, but always kept it between the three of them. The fact that Jon shared that same dream made her fall for him a tad more.

"So…Just like that you're up and out?" she asked, as Jon nodded in response. "Well, what about Sami and Scotty?

"They're big boys! They can handle it!" he chuckled, walking up to the house.

"Jon this isn't funny! You can't leave." She shouted, slamming the door behind her.

"Why? There's nothing here for me, sweet cheeks! Staying here is pointless!" He shouted back.

"Well…What about me?" she whispered, tears started to well up in her eyes.

"What about you? You've made it very clear to me what really matters to you, Jessimae." He shot.

"If I made it so clear then why am I here?"

That particular question actually stunned him for a second. He didn't know how to answer it. Jon had no clue as to why she was there. Did she want to talk? What about?

"I don't know, Jessimae. Why _are_ you here? Something you're trying to say?" he retorted.

"…Because I wanted to talk to you. But beings that you're leaving…I don't think what I have to say really matters." She pouted.

"What Jessimae! You gonna stand there and beg me not to go just so I can sit back and watch you suck face with Roman?! You gonna beg me not to go so I can continue to suffer without you?" he finally snapped.

"Jon that's not it…I don't know I…" she began to speak but was cut off.

"THEN WHAT JESSIMAE?! WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME THAT'S NOT GOING TO CONTINUE TO BREAK MY HEART?!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU NEVER TOLD ME, JON! ALL THOSE YEARS YOU HAD A CHANCE, BUT WAITED UNTIL I GOT WITH ROMAN TO TELL ME! WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME LIKE IT'S MY FAULT!?" she sobbed.

Jon hated to admit it, but Jessimae _was_ right. He had so many chances to befriend her and be with her, but he decided to not take the chance. It truly was unfair to yell at Jessimae.

"…I gotta be in Philly by tomorrow." He calmly changed the subject, walking to his room. He tried not to acknowledge Jessimae crying in front of him. He just wanted to hold her tightly in his arms and kiss her all over.

"Jon, don't leave, please!"

"HOW IS IT GOING TO BENEFIT ME IF I STAY?! WHAT IS THERE LEFT FOR ME IF I STAY, JESSIMAE?! YOU OBVIOUSLY WANT ME TO STAY SO BAD! WHY?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU JON!"

Jon's lips slowly parted, as he repeated what she said over and over again in his head. He had to make sure he understood her correctly, because that came out of left field.

"…W…What did you say?" he whispered, walking closer to her, baby steps at a time.

"That's what you have if you stay…Knowing that I _do_ love you, Jon." She sobbed.

Jon walked up to her and clenched onto her hips, instinctively. "You do?" he whispered. He could feel his heart pick up speed. Jessimae nodded, holding tightly onto his bulky biceps. "How long have you felt that way?" She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to keep eye contact with him, but it was very difficult. "When you kissed me under the steps at school that day…I believe that's where it all started." "…But if I stay…You won't leave Roman will you?" he mumbled, hoping that he now had a chance, beings that she confessed. Jessimae didn't say anything. She wanted to be with Jon, but couldn't leave Roman. There was proof enough over the past few months that anything with Jon was too risky. Jon knew when she didn't say anything what her answer to that was, and that was it for him. "Jessimae, I'm leaving for Philly after Scotty gets home. I'll be back by this weekend to see Sami, but that's the only time I'll be back here." He stated, with tears starting to well up. Jessimae started to sob harder and walked over to the kitchen sink and leaned over it. She was so confused, hurt and lost. She wasn't sure if she should've even come here, but at the same time she's glad she did. Jessimae didn't know what she would do with herself if she found out he moved without saying goodbye.

Jon walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he nuzzled his face deep in her hair. "Please, don't go." She cried. "I have to. I can't stay here." He whispered, turning her around to face him. He kissed her forehead and laced his fingers with hers. "I can't stay here and continue to watch what I can't have. If you're going to stay with Roman, then there's no reason for me to stay."

Jessimae couldn't take the tension between the two anymore. The feelings that she had for Jon for so long has her over the edge now. The looks in each other's eyes, the holding and caressing, and tones in the voices…she couldn't take it with this kid anymore. She pulled his head down to hers and locked their lips together heatedly. Jon knew when she made this move, what this was leading to. And he was making sure he accomplished this shit this time.

He gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it off in one quick swoop as she did to him right after. She traced his fingers down his chest and abs earning little moans from him. Jon leaned in and passionately kissed her again, but this time picking her up and taking her to the bedroom, remembering to pick their shirts up as well. Not that he wanted to waste time doing that, but just in case Chris came back.

He layed her down on the bed, never breaking the heated kiss, as they both kicked their shoes off and fidgeted with their belts. They didn't want to waste any time with each other. Jon kicked his pants off as he sat up and pulled Jessimae's off, then throwing them behind him. She felt a little overwhelmed when she saw his erection through his boxers, but she wasn't stopping it this time. She couldn't. Even if her conscious told her to, it wasn't happening. He kissed her neck gently, licking up to her earlobe and nibbling it as she reached down and grabbed his hard cock in the confinements in his boxers. Moans and deep breaths escaped both of their lips as they toyed with each other for minutes before they finally got tired of the foreplay. Quickly, they shed off their underwear so they were now completely naked on each other. "Make love to me, Jon." She breathlessly whispered when she felt his cock brushing against her soaking wet mound. "What was that?" he smirked, rubbing his head in between her lips and circling around her opening. "I want you to make love to me." she moaned, grabbing his shoulder blades even tighter. Jon smiled at her with his forehead laying on hers and gave her one more long kiss before he sunk himself into her. "Mmm, you feel so good." He nearly growled, savoring her wetness. Jessimae couldn't even find the words for this kid. He felt amazing, everything about him. His gentle touch, his soft kisses, his slow movements, his sweet nothings that he kept whispering in her ear that were making her so dizzy that she thought she was levitating. Jon picked up his pace as he held her tightly underneath him and took one of her alluring nipples into his mouth and let it go with a loud pop, causing her to go over the edge. He loved what he was able to do to this girl. All the faces she was making were showing him that she did not want him to stop, and the wetness in her pussy that was increasing rapidly was now driving him over as well. She clawed at his back with her right hand and slipped her left hand through his honey blonde locks as he sucked the sensitive spots of her neck again. Jessimae felt her body start to quiver underneath him when she felt him pick up more speed. "I love you, Jessimae." He whispered into her neck. She wanted to say _'I love you too'_, but she was far too busy trying to contain herself and stop gnawing on her bottom lip as her orgasm was washing over. Jon felt her walls tighten around him incredibly and not too long after came all over his cock. That was his cue and finally emptied himself inside her right after she was done.

He was glad she did because he didn't know how much longer he could hold out on this girl, and he definitely didn't want to let go before she did. He continued to lay on top of her, cherishing this beautiful moment with the girl of his dreams, but then it hit him quick after. That was just a hook up. Yeah, there was love there, but he was leaving and she was with Roman. Now he felt down in the dumps again. It was Jessimae's turn for feeling down now. She felt sad for the same reasons as Jon, but most of all…How the fuck was she going to tell Roman this? "Thank you." He whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. Jessimae smiled at him and pecked his lip as they stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. "I'm going to miss you, Jon." He slowly shook his head. "Shhh, don't say that. Let's not talk about that." He replied, rolling over on his back and holding her tightly into him.

…

It was awkwardly silent as they dressed themselves. They didn't really know what to say to each other, because they both knew they were going to have to say goodbye soon.

"JON! I'M BACK DUDE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Chris called out, after barreling through the front door. Jon looked over at Jessimae wide eyed and smiled. "Well, that was fucking close." He chuckled, and danced his way out the door. Jessimae just giggled at him when he left. He was too adorable without even trying to be. That silly dance he always did, even in school, where he held up his hands and moved his shoulders back and forth as he bounced his way out the door. She couldn't get enough of him and his lunatic ways. "What were you doing?" Chris asked. "I was talking to Jessimae." He replied, pulling a beer out of the fridge. "Is she okay?" Jon nodded while taking a big sip. "That's good. She seemed sad when she walked up to the house." He added.

Jon looked over when he saw her walking down the hall way, adjusting her shoe. "Scotty should be home soon." Jon said to her, looking at her up and down meticulously, letting it sink in that he just made love to this girl. "Will you come outside with me?" she quietly asked him. Jon followed her outside and leaned against the railing. "I should go. It'll be awkward if Scotty comes home and…ya know." She trailed off. "Come here." He mumbled, extending his arm for her to approach him. Jessimae gladly did, and wrapped her arms around his thick torso as he held onto her tightly. You could tell by his grip that this was for sure the last time he was going to see her. "Sounds cheesy, but today was the best day of my life." He chuckled, inhaling the scent of her hair. "I'm glad." She replied. Jessimae looked up at him and cracked a weak smile. "I'm really going to miss you. As much as you annoyed the hell out of me, and pissed me off…I could never get you off my mind." She whispered. Jon kissed her forehead and stayed silent for a few minutes, just holding her.

…You know, I took your dad away from you because I remember when I was exactly like you, Jessimae." She looked up at him confused. "What are you talking about?" Jon cleared his throat and began to tell his deepest darkest secret to the only person that he knew he could tell it to. Something that he's wanted to tell her for a long time, but wanted to wait until the _right_ time. Jon had no choice but to make _this_ the right time.

"When I was fifteen, I was just like you. I came home to an ass beating by my mom every single night. Just cause she was a woman didn't mean shit. That woman knew how to deliver. She was a drunken heroin addict who didn't even know which way was up half the time. …I had so many chances to run away, but I had a little sister that I couldn't leave there alone…Well, one day, I couldn't take it anymore and finally called the police on her. She was getting way too violent for me to handle. I was afraid that she was going to start up on my sister soon. Unfortunately, when the police came, they noticed my underage sister and took her away from me. I told them I had a friend over eighteen that we could live with but they didn't trust me. They allowed _me_ to go…but they weren't letting me have her at all. It was the most difficult thing I've ever experienced in my life. It was hard for me to do that to your dad, because I was just watching my life all over again. Thankfully, Adeline is eighteen and very mature so they let you stay with her." He confessed, not realizing the tear coming down his cheek.

Jessimae was absolutely stunned. She had no idea that Jon was so much like her. They shared the same history, they shared the same dreams, everything. "Where was your dad during all this?" She asked, wiping his tear away. "Prison. He's still there…for beating my mom."

The only thing she could do what shake her head slowly. "I…I don't know what to say." She whispered. "You don't have to say anything." She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "I'm sorry, Jon." She said, feeling even more down. "You should uh…Probably go now. This is hard enough as it is." He blurted, trying to chuckle to feel better about it. Jessimae started to sob now as she held onto him tighter. "Jon, please don't go." She cried. "Jessimae, it's already booked. I called the owners of the company already. They're expecting me." She sighed and played with the string of his sweatshirt. "I really hope you succeed. And you accomplish every dream you have." She smirked, with tears streaming down her face. "Thank you. Same to you." He replied, rubbing her chin with his index finger and thumb.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his for the longest time. They didn't need any tongue or moving involved. They just wanted each other's simple touch right now. He pulled away and took a long look into her eyes. "I'll remember how beautiful you are forever." He smiled, making her cry harder, but never breaking her smile. "…I love you, Jon." He kissed her one last time and hugged her tightly. "I love you, too." He mumbled into the crook of her neck. She pulled away and noticed Jon was fighting tears, but he wasn't doing too well with that fight. "Here, have this." She said, pulling her heartagram necklace off and putting it in his hand. Jon cocked his eyebrow at her. "Jessimae, you never take this off." He chuckled. "…It's off now." She smiled. "Well, now _I'll_ never take it off." He laughed, putting it around his neck. "Looks better on you anyway." Jon sighed heavily and took her hand in his. Both of them just trying to buy time.

"Goodbye, Jess." She wiped her tears away and cherished his beautiful presence for a few more seconds. This was really happening. This was the last time she was ever going to see him again. "Bye, Jon." And with that, she walked down his front steps to go back to Tate's house, until she heard him call her name. "Jessimae!" he shouted. She turned around curiously. "I meant to call you Jess_imae_…I accidentally called you Jess earlier." She just laughed and shook her head in amusement. "Jon, you now, can call me Jess if you'd like." She shouted back. "Good, cause I get lazy." He winked.

No matter what situation, Jon always brought that damn charm back. He was certainly one of a kind.

…

Tate was laying on his couch reading some of the magazines that Jessimae left there a few weeks ago when he heard the front door open and sniffles entering the house. He looked up and saw Jessimae completely down in hysterics as she shut the door behind her very slowly. "Jessimae, what's wrong?" he asked, cupping her face gently. "He's leaving, Tate…Jon's moving to Philadelphia tonight." She sobbed. "Oh Jessimae, I'm so sorry." He whispered, pulling her in for a hug. She cried, and cried and cried in his chest for what seemed like an hour. Tate didn't know how to comfort someone like this, but Jessimae was his best friend and he'd do anything for her. "C'mon, let's go upstairs and watch movies. You'll be okay." He whispered, pulling the sobbing girl upstairs.

Jessimae watched Tate go through his stack of movies as she was deep in thought. "…I had sex with him, Tate." she confessed. Tate stopped looking through movies and walked over to her. "What are you talking about?" She didn't even bother to look at him. "I cheated on Roman…again. Jesus Christ! Tate I'm such a fucking whore! What's wrong with me?!" she cried, sitting on the bed and running her fingers through her hair. Tate towered over her and pulled her hands down so he can look at her face.

"Jessimae, don't talk about yourself like that! You're far from a whore. You're a young girl who's just very, very confused. I'm sure it's not easy loving two people at once. Especially when they're practically fighting over you. You were overwhelmed that he was leaving and it just happened. And guess what? Shit happens, Jessimae! That's life!" he preached. She shook her head and pulled his hands off her. "You don't get it, Tate. You're not in my shoes so you can't talk me into thinking everything's fine! Roman already broke up with me before just from kissing Jon. I fucked up everything."

Tate just stared at her blankly, observing all the tears sliding down her face. In the world of Tate, there was one 'good' way out of this. "I know what you need. The previous owners of this place left this stuffed in the floor boards." He said, getting excited and making his way over to the closet.

He walked back over to her with a baggy of white powder in his hands. Jessimae was completely stunned. "I…Is that cocaine?" she stammered. Tate nodded with a proud smile on his face. "Yeah, c'mon! I'll do it with you!" "Tate I should fucking slap you right now! Are you out of your mind?" she freaked. "What's wrong with this?" he asked, surprised at her reaction. Jessimae's jaw was nearly to the floor. "Are you trying to kill me, Tate Langdon?" Tate sighed and dumped the bag of powder onto his desk and made lines with his pinky. "You're really going to do this?" she asked, barely able to finish her sentence as Tate took in a whole line in one snort. He looked at her completely woozy and smiled, handing her the straw. "Please? This one time! It'll be fun, and most of all, it will definitely make you feel a lot better.

After about four minutes of thought, Jessimae knelt down by the desk, inches away from the line. She was very unsure about this, but never did well with peer pressure. Finally, tired of all the over-thinking, she took one big snort of the thick line of white powder under her nose. Almost immediately, Jessimae practically lost her sense of smell, she could barely even swallow. She was overcome with an intense amount of paranoia as well. She almost didn't know where she was at, but oddly, she kind of liked this. Never had she done something like this before, and you would think that it would be awful, but the feeling really intrigued her. "How do you feel?" Tate smirked, snorting another line. Jessimae smiled back and ran her fingers through her hair. "My head feels weird, but I…I feel great."

Minutes, and minutes went past of Tate and Jessimae going to town on this dangerous substance, and forgetting reality more and more. "I feel like someone's watching me, but I can't see them." She laughed. "Probably Moira!" he joked, making them both laugh hysterically. Jessimae held her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't feel right." Tate looked at her emotionless. "You okay?" he asked. "I don't know. First time jitters, I guess." She chuckled, feeling worse as she spoke.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the front door. It was three o' clock, which meant school was over, and only one person could know she was here. Only Jessimae was so fucked up right now that her brain wouldn't allow her to process anything. "I wonder who that is!" she jumped up quickly, literally, not knowing that it was Roman coming to pick her up. It didn't even occur to her that earlier that day, Roman was the one who suggested Tate's house. Definitely should have thought that one through before she accepted Tate's offer.

As she was making her way to the hallway, trying to follow where the knocks were coming from, she felt her eyelids getting heavier and the hallway getting narrower. "What the fuck." She breathlessly whispered to herself, as she tried to use the wall for leverage. Roman was starting to get worried after the tenth knock and decided to let himself in for the search of his girlfriend. "Jessimae!" he shouted, looking around the huge house. She tried to call for Roman, but suddenly fell to her knees, then slowly fell face first onto the floor, and without any control of her body, her eyes slowly closed and Jessimae was nothing but black, and heard nothing but pure silence. Roman ran up the steps and nearly fell backwards down the long staircase. "Jessimae!" he screamed, running over to her pale, motionless body. "Jessimae! Baby wake up! Look at me! Jessimae!"


End file.
